Kokoro no ishi
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: The biggest mystery in life isn't WHERE we come from, but HOW we came too be. Some miracle chance, some act of divine grace, or just plain luck. Either way, it seems that all things have a way of working themselves into balance. Even if it's rather unorthodox. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, a young kitsune. With a gathered family, his journey begins. Witness the will of one's heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: A family bonded by need.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity.<em>

_Hunter S. Thompson_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Warning story is Heavy edited Naruto.*<strong>_

_**(Meaning nothing will be concurrent, save a few VERY important scenes in the original. You've been warned.)**_

* * *

><p>Very few things, very few things indeed. Get the ire of the people. Demons, thieves, and drunkards are one of many examples. Here, in Konoha. The latter, the thief, is the usual drawer of ire. The funny thing about it is.<p>

Shinobi, their heroes, are just _very _skilled thieves.

So, that begs the question, what is the line between good and bad? Better yet, how about we just find out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, Winter festival. Five years after the Kyuubi's attack.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Winter in Konoha, inside the Land of fire for that matter, was a trying time. Mainly, the cold was bitter, electricity mostly didn't work inside the lower income areas. With that being said, crime rates went up as well.<p>

Among the crimes that went up, robbery was the biggest. In fact, several _great _thieves actually formed circles. Basically, a small network of criminals. They then would either perform petty crimes, or rob a store or two.

By all means, it was just to put food on the table. Many of the thieves being jobless, broke, and needing some cash. Some thieves were even children, known as _street urchins. _Children who grew up learning to pickpocket, or steal needed things.

Food, being the most common. In fact, walking down the street. A young ragged covered child, with red hair walked. His coat was nothing, but fashioned rags. He turned a corner, and ended up inside a back alley.

"Oi, oi, boss. It's Naruto." A skinny teen called out to a bald headed man. The said man turned around to see a rag covered young redhead walking towards him. He wore a red scarf around his neck, and he looked slightly ill. He also wore a hood over his head, and bowed to them.

The leader of the group smiled, "looks like _little fox_, is joining us today after all." The young redhead simply bowed before the man. Once more.

"Yes, father...is brother and sister here." The crimson haired lad voice, while keeping his bow.

The men behind him snickered, "aw, you got _it _calling you daddy." The bald headed man glared at them, making them be silent. Naruto visibly flinched at being called _it_. He simply motioned for the boy to rise.

"You know, Mokuzai, he's got a point. Manto, and Yumi haven't showed up yet. You think their gonna run late?" The bald headed man, now identified as Mokuzai grumbled. He took out a cig, and began to light it.

Taking a drawl off the cig, he blew the smoke from his mouth. "I'm not too concerned if they show up. Its a basic _list_. Besides, more than likely we'll be _fishing._" The youngest man of the group nodded, and got up from a trashcan he was sitting on.

"Well Akuma is right, we could use the extra hands. Besides if we plan on doing _the list_, we'll need some more people." Mokuzai nodded, and proceeded to smoke the rest of his cigarette. He stumped on the bud as he threw it down. Grinding it into the ground, he sighed.

"You have a point, however, we mustn't forget we need food more than anything at the moment." The young redhead of the group nodded, rubbing his stomach. It was growling, slightly begging to be fed.

The four plotters turned to see two more come inside the alleyway. A brown haired girl, with one red bang. Beside her, a slightly older boy, he had a scar across his right cheek. He had long black hair, with gray eyes, and cowl over his head.

They looked at the group, the girl smirked, "sorry we're late. Manto got lost here, anyway we got _coats_ for everyone." she said, she threw down a pack, getting out six hooded cloaks. These were common in the winter time, so it wasn't like anyone was going to stop them.

However, the one visible trait they shared, was a orange diamond on the back of them. It wasn't part of the design, but was panted on just recently. Mokuzai grabbed his, putting it on. Yumi handed the two others their cloaks, before helping Naruto with his.

The child found that the cloak was actually thick, and hollowed out. Much like that of flat sack. He could feel pocket openings inside the cloak, and sighed.

He looked at her, and nodded in respect. "Thank you Yumi-chan." She waived him off, before turning to Manto. He held out a notepad, before reading off of it.

"Alright everyone, lets listen up." Mokuzai ordered, wanting everyone to focus on Manto.

The black haired boy began to read off a list of items, with names attached to them. "Alright, _Big Wolf_, you got the _glasses_. _Weed _and _Trunk, _we need you to get _fish. Vixen_, you have the _alluring perform._ _Little Fox_, we need some _nick-knacks _and _snacks. _I'll be taking the _batting cage_."

Mokuzai nodded, and looked towards everyone. "Okay, we got our list of things. However, _Vixen_ I want you to stay with _fox._" Yumi nodded, and Naruto smiled slightly. Always wanting to hang out more with his sister.

"Get going."

* * *

><p>The market, a place where many people got their food. It was relatively packed today, however, this didn't matter much to the ways of a thief. In fact, one could find the crowd beneficial to hiding them, a simple snatch...and you wouldn't know who did it.<p>

That was the key point the pair of thieves were working with. Naruto, and Yumi moved through the crowd. She made sure he kept up, "c'mon on Naruto, we're almost to the first stop." The young child nodded, and ran with her.

They made their way around a corner, where they saw a fruit stand. It was selling basically _winter _fruit. Basically, peaches, apples, grapes, and strawberries. The things that usually grow better in cold weather.

Especially in Konoha.

Yumi smirked, and looked at Naruto. "Hey, we're in luck, the guy running the stall is about my age...and I got an idea." She began to slightly unbutton her coat, revealing some skin off her breasts, but not too much.

"Yumi-chan, do you really have to do that.." Naruto complained, the girl sighed.

"I wish there was other surefire ways to distract him, but, this will work the best...besides, be quick." She said, and Naruto watched as she walked towards the stall.

He could smell something in the air, it was slightly musky, and it was coming off the stall owner. Naruto frowned as he could tell he was ogling his sister, but bit his tongue, and began his part. He waited for her to turn him around, and made his move.

The other, poor civilians, didn't really care much about a kid taking an apple or two anyway.

Naruto reached the stall, beginning the heist. He could hear their conversation, and it slightly sickened him. However, he kept up his job, and managed to fill the coat's hidden pockets with as much fruit as it could bare.

He watched as Yumi nudged her head at the corner he came from. Catching the signal, he began to back off. Dashing back into the corner. _"H-hey wait, I never caught your name!" _he heard the stall owner yell, and his sister played the same card she always did.

"_Sorry sweetie, gotta run. My dad may get mad if I'm late!" _

Yumi dashed away from the stall owner, going towards the corner. There she saw Naruto emptying the pockets of the fruit he stolen. Seven apples, five peaches, seven bundles of grapes with two being smashed on accident, and finally around five strawberries. Give or take the one he just put in his mouth.

"Sorry, Yumi-chan, I'm really hungry." The boy said, while chewing on the last bit of the red treat. He swallowed. The girl just chuckled slightly and looked around the corner to make sure he, the stall owner, hadn't followed her.

She turned to Naruto, and said "hand me an apple." he did as told, and tossed her one. She caught it with one hand, and took a big bite of the fruit. Swallowing, she tasted the sweet juices, and savored every bit of it.

Naruto's stomach stilled growled though, and he sighed. "I'm still so hungry..." She smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, besides, if we had any luck with the others we'll be feasting tonight." Yumi consoled, she then put the sack she had hidden behind a dumpster in full view.

"Alright...lets go get some more." Naruto quipped, he began to empty his hollow pockets. Placing all the fruit he stole from the stall inside of it.

* * *

><p>Mokuzai was walking through the streets, he scoped out a few jewelry stalls. Finding one unoccupied, he quickly went over to it. Taking out a lock pick, he quickly began to work the lock. Easily breaking into the glass case, and pulled out several necklaces made of silver.<p>

He made sure to look around, and see if anyone had taken notice. However, it would seem like always, the ninja were facing the other way. After all, they'd make sure to give part of their cut.

The man stuffed the silver necklaces into his pockets, and proceeded to empty out the rings. Soon, there was very little left, and he now had to leave. An elderly man was walking towards the stall, his eye were closed.

Escape was all too easy for the man, and he quickly backed off and ran.

As he ran, he noticed Naruto, and Yumi working the other stalls on the opposite side of the street. Yumi, always using her _assets _to charm the young men into letting their guards down, allowing Naruto to steal what he could carry.

Always, they'd made him proud. Even if the two new idiots couldn't see past who...more what Naruto was.

Quickly he moved through the alleyways, and out towards the other streets. There, he met with a hooded man. He was a ninja, but had a tad bit of greed for jewelry. Luckily, Mokuzai had found him. He also happened to be very wealthy.

"Ah~Mokuzai, so nice to see you. Have brought me some new little trinkets?" The man nodded, holding some of the silver necklaces he had stolen. The ninja smiled, and took them. He examined them, and smiled. "Very good."

The ninja quickly pocketed the necklaces, and looked at Mokuzai. "Have got more?" The man could only beam as the ring leader of the thieves got out a lot of rings. The ninja looked at him and smiled.

"You got a very good payday ahead of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha sewers<strong>_

* * *

><p>Konoha sewers were rarely used, mainly since they were huge and spacious. A little too huge and spacious in fact. This what many thieves above ground called the <em>the transit<em>, for many a thief escaped ninja here.

Since many thieves actually lived here. It was the underground of Konoha, where people could be warm yet have shelter. Many homeless called this little piece of hell home. Among them, Manto, who lived here all his life.

He actually had a small shack at the end of the tunnels, and he was now shirtless. The young male adult had a lean body. A two pack adorned his stomach, along with several more scars. He had a sweatband tied around his forehead.

It was brown from old blood, but now he was tapping his hands. It was time for a fight inside _the batting cage_, which was a makeshift arena. Illegal fights always yielded money, and the winner who was bet against got fifty percent of money pool.

Today, the pool was about twenty-seven thousand yen. If Manto could win, he'd be able to feed much of the family. He knew Mokuzai was going to use the _glass _money to feed most of the people down here. He needed to make some money just for the _family. _

"Manto Yari, you'll be on in six minutes." The black-haired adult nodded. The bald headed announcer left his shack, and finally he pounded his fists together. _"it's time..." _

Manto got up, and walked out of his shack. Today was fist fighting, he was not exactly an expert, but neither were his opponents. He always took these jobs, because he was the best fighter of the group.

So he had the biggest chance.

He heard music play, and walked through a door. It led into a large room, which two stories down. A lot of the homeless were standing around. Jeering, cheering, and cursing. _"It's going down for real!" _The singer shouted in a mike, he was raising his hands up.

Motioning for the crowd to raise their hands.

Manto cracked his neck and knuckles, he heard a saxophone being played. He walked down some steps, and ended up near the gates into the chained arena. Quickly, the announcer stopped the music, and began to speak.

"_Sewer cats! We got us a show tonight. Manto Yari, the prodigal fighter of the orange diamonds is here!" _The crowd roared in cheers, along with some throwing curses at the man. The gate opened allowing him to walk in.

There the announcer spoke again, _"and in the other gate. The God Susanoo incarnate, the man simply known as the Killer. Give it up for Satsujin Shi of the red swallow!" _

A large man walked through the gate, he was very muscled bound. He looked at the _boy _in front of him. "Oh. A little man to face me, the killer! What do you think, should we see a massacre?!" The crowd roared in cheers over the current dominate fighter.

"_Fighters, ready!" _The announcer ordered, and then threw down his hand down. _"Begin."_

Manto brought his fists up, and let Satsunjin close the gap. The smaller man easily dodged a jab, only to feel the elder's shin slam into his side. This made him yelp slightly, but when the man tried it again. He was ready.

Quickly he stepped back, and delivered a roundhouse to the back of the man. Making him stumble. Manto ran, jumping into the air, and cocked his fist back. Satsunjin quickly turned around, and grabbed him.

Manto was thrown against the ground, and the man raised his fists in the air. Yelling out in pleasure at drawing fist blood. The blood was made evident when Manto got up, his nose was ajar, and broken.

Blood slowly leaked out from the wound, but he quickly wiped his lips of the metallic taste. He then went on the attack, using his naturally superior speed. He launched a flurry of punches, which were mostly blocked. However, a few did slip in, and hit the larger man in the face.

The right hook that made it through busted his nose, the left made his lip split. Manto then locked his right behind the larger man's right. He pulled with his leg, making the man go down on the ground. Quickly he climbed on top of him, and began to deliver a flurry of punches to the man's face.

Satsujin wasn't going down so easily.

He grabbed Manto's head, and slammed it into his own. Breaking the _boy's_ nose even further. This made Manto stumble off of his opponent, who used his heel to kick his shin. Manto limped backwards, before dodging to the right.

Avoiding a left hook by Satsujin.

Manto, thinking quickly jumped up by his left leg. Using momentum, he delivered a heavy dragon's kick into the larger man's shoulder. He saw by the way the man went down holding his arm that he had caused an injury.

Satsujin's right arm via the shoulder, was dislocated.

Satsujin roared out, and got up. He charged at Manto, who simply dodged to the left. He kept dodging, and as he turned to face away from the man. He angled his back, and delivered an elbow to the man's face.

Manto quickly dodged a retribution attempt at the elbow. However, Satsujin put his foot into Manto's chest, making skid backwards. The younger man got up again, coughing up some blood. They glared at each other, before finally they charged.

Satsujin brought his fist back, but was stunned to see Manto jump up, and use his left leg to kick him.

The large man fell back from the force of the impact, and was knocked out cold. _"Winner Manto Yari!" _

Manto spat out some blood, before wiping his lip. He saw that the odds were stacked against him on a electronic board, and knew he was making some _good _money. Quickly he walked out of the gate, and the announcer came up to him.

"Good show , like always. Your cut will be thirteen-thousand, and five hundred yen. If you like, I could call Sazuika to come...relieve you." The announcer handed him the money, while offering an additional _prize_.

Manto just shook his head, "no...but thank you for the money." The announcer just rolled his eyes, and smirked.

"You know...that girl Yumi." He took a cigar out, and lit it. "She's a looker, maybe we could work a deal?"

Manto turned to him, and shook his head. "No."

The young fighter walked off, the announcer just grumbled some curses to the man, before taking a long drawl out of his cigar. He blew the smoke out, and just chuckled. _"I'd never said you had to bring her..."_

* * *

><p>Back towards Manto's shack, the said man was walking along when he heard a manhole cover open. He looked up to see Naruto, Yumi, and Mokuzai come down a ladder. The two others followed soon afterwards, and landed right by the trio.<p>

"Man, you look like shit!" One of the new hires, Weed announced. Only to get slapped on the back of the head by Mokuzai, who sighed.

"Do not curse around children..." The other man, Trunk, just rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah, a child, if there was one around." _He bitterly thought as he looked at Naruto, who coughed. He was slightly shaking from the cold, which was from the night outside of the sewers. It was at least twenty degrees more inside here, than outside.

Mokuzai smiled at the boy.

Yumi, with her strength, dragged out a bag full of fruit. She handed the group some apples, and smiled as she took a bite out of her's. "Thank Naruto, he did a very good job today." The young boy smiled, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

"I see that, well, I'm off to pay community dues for _the family_." Mokuzai said, and began to walk past Manto's shack, and turned a corner. Naruto looked at the group, and bowed.

"Forgive me...I must be getting home." He said, and began to walk back towards the nearest latter. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

Yumi smiled at him, "how about you take a spare sack of food with you?" Naruto nodded, and smiled.

He followed Yumi towards Manto's shack, the said man just stared at them. "Can you believe her, associating with that...thing." Weed said, shuddering at boy. Manto just rolled his chocolate eyes, and began to walk towards his shack.

"Oi, where ya going?" Trunk asked, the young man just turned to them.

"None of your business."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Naruto was walking with escort by Manto towards his apartment's manhole cover. "So Manto-san, did your fight go well?" Naruto asked him, and the man just smirked at the young redhead. The main part of his head still obscured by the coal black cowl.<p>

"You could say that..." He responded to the boy, who was busy eating an apple as he spoke. Though he was still listening it, but he did see the child smile. He then asked the man another question, and one that actually made the man proud.

"Will you teach me how to fight, I bet I'd be a good student?" Manto smirked, and placed his hand on the boy's head, rubbing the only bits of hair he could.

"Maybe, when your a little older." Naruto rolled his eyes, but he came up with an argument for it.

"All the other children going to the academy right now know how to fight, I want to fight too...or at least be able too. I mean, I'll be signing up next year right, so why go in not knowing squat!" He cheerfully stated, Manto eye smiled at him, and put his hands behind his head.

"Once again...when you are older." He stated once more, Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Manto-san! I mean, I could be an awesome sidekick!" He argued, and Manto looked at him. His smile still ever present, and one of the few people lucky enough to see it was standing by him. "Like I said...when your older."

"I've five years old, I'll be six next year! Besides, I want to beat up those guys who keep staring at Yumi-chan!" Manto laughed slightly, and looked into the boy's blue eyes. He could see a heart so pure, untainted, and loving.

He let loose of the boy's head, "all in do time. Fighting, it's not something to be proud of. However, if you do it out of necessity...it's yours to master." Naruto blanched slightly at the statement, and looked at him.

He ran in front of him, and stopped him. Holding out his arms. "But, it's necessary for me to learn. What if you need help? Eh?" Manto just chuckled, and looked at Naruto.

"I don't want you to grow up fighting Naruto, I'll teach you when I think your old enough...don't worry. Have I ever broke a promise to you yet?" He cooed, kneeling to meet eye level with the boy.

"B-but, what if, I mean you always keep your word. I just want to learn how to fight, in case I need it." Manto shook his head, and grabbed both of Naruto's shoulders.

"You'll learn one day, but don't glorify fighting. Fighting is for defense only, or to feed your family. You do not revel it, and treat like a sport. You're not yet old enough to learn under me." Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Then what, I know I'm young, but hey c'mon so are you." Naruto reasoned, and Manto rubbed his chin while he removed his arms.

"True, but Naruto...I fight so I can feed Yumi, and you. Even though you live out of the sewer...speaking of, who broke your glass windows last week?" Naruto just shrugged, and frowned. He puffed his lips out.

"I don't know, some idiot." Manto nodded, and looked at his watch. A stolen one that Yumi got him a few weeks back.

"Well, crap its already past curfew on the streets...if you walk outside you'd be caught. We wasted so much time arguing..." Manto slapped his face, but then smiled at Naruto. "C'mon, we're heading back."

Naruto's face beamed slightly, "Really cool! I get sleep at your house tonight Manto!" The man shrugged, and got off he knees. He turned around, like before Naruto was in front of him. He looked at Naruto, and frowned. _"I don't want you to grow up beaten...keep your innocence." _

"Yeah, hey, you know what? I think we can get Yumi to do your hair, maybe get some of the shag cut off." Naruto smiled even brighter, and began to run forward, "Okay now hold up!" Manto shouted, trying to keep up with the boy.

Surprisingly he had a even bigger smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Back at Manto's shack, Naruto and Manto made it back. Mokuzai was sitting at the door, drinking out of a white bottle. "Hmm, didn't beat curfew this time?" Naruto shook his head, but smiled.<p>

"Brother Manto said I could stay the night!" He announced, Mokuzai nodded, and nudged his head for the boy to enter the shack. Manto watched as Mokuzai kicked a stool towards him. He had a fatherly smile on his face, "Sit down Manto."

The younger man did as ordered, and was handed the white bottle. He took a sip of it, and realized it was sake. "Mmm, this is the good stuff." Manto mused, and took another sip. He handed it back to Mokuzai.

"Thank you, anyway...there is something important we need to discuss...privately." Manto nodded, and watched as his leader got up. He began to walk away from the shack, and Manto followed. They turned a corner, and Manto looked at Mokuzai.

The man was slightly drunk, but he looked to make sure no one was looking at them. "Listen, the new guys...I think I made a mistake. They keep trying to flirt with Yumi, and they seem to have an acute hatred towards Naruto." Manto frowned at what he was saying.

"You want me to kill them?" Mokuzai shook his head.

"No, no, I need you to watch them. If they make move to harm either one, then you can end them. Until then, please do not harm them on intention." Manto nodded, and then offered a second option.

"Why don't we just kick them out?" Mokuzai watched as he took the bottle, and took a sip. It was a good point indeed.

"Yes, but then it'll just be me, you, Yumi, and Naruto. With you being the only capable fighter, and with my older age...well I can't fight just run." Mokuzai chuckled, Manto nodded as he gave the bottle back.

"Yeah, but Naruto's expressing a disturbing interest in my fighting talent..." Manto laminated. Mokuzai just waived it off, and smiled.

"Well, you're a role model to the brat. Of course, he'd be smitten with the thrill of a fight. I think you should teach him." Mokuzai stated, and took another drink. He noticed the bottle was empty.

Manto watched as he tossed it over his shoulder, "he's too young."

"Yet, you learned to street fight at the same age. Besides, Naruto's unique _traits _may give him an edge you don't have." Manto leaned against the wall opposite of Mokuzai.

"Yes, I know very well about his _traits_, but he's a child. I was forced to fight by slavers, before being rescued and brought here in the village." The elder nodded, and crossed his arms.

"Still, he's needing the advantage. What if one day we're not able to meet, and he gets ambushed? Then he'd be beaten to a bloody pulp, again. Like when we first met him." Manto recoiled slightly from the memory that entered his mind.

"Still...he's a child."

* * *

><p>Back at the small cabin, Yumi took Naruto's jackcloak off. She noticed his ribs, indicating that he was poorly eating still. "Looks like I'm cooking a good supper tonight." She said, and Naruto smiled as he looked into the mirror.

She pulled his cowl off, and the cap he wore under it. Under it weren't human ears, but fox like ears. Which were on top of his head. "Oh~look here. There's my little fox, so what do we want to do with your hair tonight?"

Yumi took a comb out, and began to straighten it, it was about shoulder length. She was envious of his crimson locks, they were scarlet little roses. So she took pride as she fixed his hair. "Um, I don't know...how about that one guys hair? You know Madba, Mana...Madaga?" She chuckled at him trying to say his name.

"Madara? You want your hair to look like Madara Uchiha's? Well, mister Uzumaki...I think we could make that happen." She said as she began to work on his hair, Naruto smiled all the while. Whenever her hand moved past his ears, they would twitch from the touch. Much like a dogs' ears would.

She began to whistle a tune as her hands glided into his hair,"Where~the~trees~shall. I'll~your~forever, even ~if~fire~burns. We'll~be~like~leafs~fluttering-in-the-wind." She cooed, singing inside a lowly soft voice. Befitting a mother's.

Yumi looked into the mirror as she spiked Naruto's hair, and noticed the child's eyes had started to shut. She smiled, placing a kiss on top of his head. "The~wind~shall~guide, giving~us~time~little~child~of mine."

She watched as the child's eyes fully closed, and he lightly slumped against her. _"Poor Naruto...I'll get you up for dinner when its done. Until then..."_ She picked him up, cradling him as she would a baby. The young woman walked towards a smaller bed, which she normally slept in, and placed Naruto in it.

"_You just sleep tight, my little fox."_

She got up, and began to get out a few pots. Yumi quickly lit a fire from the central fireplace inside the small hut. The girl got out a small jug of water, and poured into the pot. She then grabbed a sack of apples, and rice.

She hummed as she began to mix everything together, along with a few bits of salt she stolen from some restaurants. She heard the door open, and saw Mokuzai walk in with Manto, who looked towards Naruto.

"Looks like the little guy fell asleep on us." Mokuzai said, and sat down roughly on the cold ground. He watched as Yumi prepared a mix match of different items inside a pot. She smiled, and nodded. "Well, at least those two idiots are gone for now."

The trio nodded, and after about an hour. The _soup _Yumi had been made was done, she walked over to Naruto. Attempting to wake him up, the others were so busy eating, that they only stopped when Yumi recoiled from Naruto.

"Mokuzai! He's running a fever! I can't get him to wake up!" The elder got up fast, and quickly felt of the boy.

"Shit, it must been _that _virus going around. C'mon, we're going to need head to the hospital!" He ordered, and got Naruto. Wrapping him in a blanket. All the while, the child moaned in discomfort.

Manto quickly got on his coat, and wrapped a few towels around Naruto. "He's running a very high fever...come on, we need to go now." He softly ordered, and began to run through the sewers with the other two.

All the while, Naruto's coughing bounced off the walls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, general hosptial.<strong>_

* * *

><p>It took a lot of arguing, a <em>lot <em>of arguing. Finally, Mokuzai managed to convince someone to see Naruto. The said child was laying in a hospital bed, and soon enough nurse came in. She had taken a few blood samples, a couple of hours ago.

"He'll live...however, before I can be certain. Can you tell me if the _child _has had a high fever all day...or two days?" Yumi looked at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know...I got my...brother, from his father's." She lied, trying to make sure to keep the appearance of the child's sister in front of the nurse. Right now, the way she looked from the running. It would be hard to argue. Though the nurse knew better, and didn't care.

The nurse nodded, "diarrhea, stomach pains?" Yumi nodded, and the nurse wrote a few things on the notepad. She sighed, and looked at the boy's weight chart.

"Is something...severely wrong?" The nurse waived her off, and merely wrote a few more things.

"It matches a massive infection of _Balantidium coli. _A common ailment as of late, we'll be in here with a healer. Along with a few shots, and medicine for him to take over next month." The _family _nodded, and watched as the nurse left.

"Well, at least we got something down...hopefully we'll be able to see our little friend get up soon." Mokuzai smiled, while having one eye closed. Yumi got into the bed with Naruto, and cradled him like she was his mother.

A family...not bonded by blood, yet...they stayed here. Naruto merely wheezed a little bit, but felt her arms around him. He calmed down slightly, and coughed. Manto got up, and looked at Mokuzai. "I must be going, are you coming Mokuzai?"

The elder nodded, and was helped up my Manto. The said fighter turned to Yumi, "when he wakes up, and is able to leave. We'll be at his house for the time being." She nodded, and began to cradle him a little more.

They soon left.

* * *

><p>An hour of walking brought them to a apartment complex, it wasn't very complex as the name would imply. Instead it was the poor district's little hobble. Manto moved up the stairs, and saw Naruto's door. As if he couldn't miss it.<p>

After all, sprawled across the door written in all capital, black ink. Was something that made Mokuzai's heart sink.

_**THE DEMON LIVES HERE!**_

Only when they opened the door, did Mokuzai only visibly display anger. His _son _had been robbed, and with it. Most of food, and clothing. "Damn animals..." he muttered, and sighed as he turned to Manto.

"Can you keep Naruto for a few weeks?" The fighter nodded, and slowly walked through the apartment's broken glass. The poor child, after all, needed somewhere to sleep. And, a dump like this wouldn't do it...they thought it wasn't this bad.

Then again, they now learned how good their _little fox_ was at hiding pain. Something they'd address later. However, right now. Manto was busy gathering what he could, and so was Mokuzai. Who, even made an note for Yumi. Telling to meet them back in the sewers.

"May the Gods bless this child one day..." Mokuzai muttered, before attaching the note to the outside of the door. They soon left carrying a rucksack of Naruto's belongings, at least something to make Naruto feel at home when he came back to the hut.

"A cruel life, but with so much light still left to fight the darkness."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p>Oh, and I did some research in some of subject matter in here. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: Planning a change.<strong>_

"_For if you suffer your people to be ill-educated, and their manners to be corrupted from their infancy, and then punish them for those crimes to which their first education disposed them, what else is to be concluded from this, but that you first make thieves and then punish them." _

― _**Thomas More**__, __**Utopia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha sewers. Three weeks later.<strong>_

The instances that many people concern the sewers, though rarely used, are bleak. Many of the poor make the sewers temporary battle grounds. Many gangs and crime families made their runners inside these long old tunnels.

Very few were better than _The Red Merchants_.

Men from various crime families, like the _Yakuza, Moku, Red tail, _and _Nobuna. _They would sell illegal products, like _white flower_, or _cane sugar. _The various crime clans would fight for the _streets_, connection of small tunnels inside the sewers which connect many of Konoha's poor district upper streets, and allowed for much territory for a clan.

Namely, the Yakuza.

A man, wearing a red scarf ran through the sewers at top speed. He had a black cowl covering his face, and quickly took the left tunnel when he came to a fork. _"Be on time, don't be late..." _he mentally encouraged himself to run faster.

He quickly came to a smaller tunnel, and there a shinobi was waiting for him. It was the same one he'd see every once a week, all for one simple package. "Did you bring the stuff Manto? Mokuzai seems to be sick lately." The ninja asked.

The man took off his mask, and revealed himself to be Manto. He simply tossed the package to the ninja, and the said man quickly opened. He smiled gleefully at what he had, and pulled out several bags of a round white flower.

"Very good Manto, it's good to see that my little weekly package gets delivered. However, I didn't know that Manto told about his involvement in _flower trading_." Manto merely sighed, and looked at the man. Holding out his hand.

The ninja merely smirked, and reached into his pocket. He tossed a small wallet, it was filled to the brim with Ryo. "Want a smoke really quick?" The ninja offered, he was beginning to climb up the latter. Manto shook his head.

The ninja shrugged, and climbed back to the service. Manto opened the wallet, beginning to the count the money. _"One thousand, two thousand, three, four, five...six. Six thousand." _He counted, and pocketed the wallet.

He began to walk away, before he heard someone clap. He turned to see the announcer of the fight from three weeks ago, he had a ever present smile on his lips. Though, he still had a cig that he was smoking.

"Very well done Manto, anyway, I have another fight for you. It's going to pay off very well. Want it?" Manto looked at the man, before he spoke.

"Who, and how much?" The announcer smiled with some mirth, so far, each week Manto was the victor. So, maybe Five times in a row would be a good sell.

"Well, a man by the name of Katsu Ninaka. He's a member of the Nobuna crime family. However, don't worry. They won't come knocking if you rough him up. They're very well aware of his...shall we say, habits." Manto nodded, and watched as the announcer walked over to him.

"When?" He asked, and the announcer held up two fingers.

"Two days from now, the same arena as always. No weapons, just fists. So be ready." He held out his hand, and Manto took it.

Agreeing to the fight.

They parted ways, and Manto rounded another fork, this time taking the right. He found a latter, so he decided to climb up.

* * *

><p>The streets of Konoha, post Winter Festival were always a little more silent. Manto knew that much, so it wasn't surprising that when he came out of the manhole, there wouldn't be hardly anyone around. Except, there was a loud noise, and Manto looked to see funeral pyre.<p>

On the said pile of sticks, laid one Fugaku Uchiha. A man Manto knew, because of his connections to some Uchiha clients. There, he decided to walk around. He noticed that the funeral pyre also had his wife. Then he noticed more and more and more.

"What the..." Muttered Manto, "what happened?" He asked the wind, he saw that he was inside the Uchiha district. Sadly, it all came to a horrible head as he kept walking. Blood, lots of blood stained the ground near some of houses.

Some coloring the pure white snow red.

A ninja appeared in front of him, "civilian this sector is off limits, state your business!" The man ordered.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering what happened...I uh, just came back from a merchant trip." He lied, and the ninja looked hard at him.

Finally relenting, he sighed. "I hope you had no friends that were Uchiha, poor bastards...the entire clan got _cleaned_ last night."

"That's horrible, who attacked them?" The ninja looked around, before walking towards Manto.

"A fellow Uchiha, fucker went crazy mad with power and killed every Uchiha inside the village. The son of the head no less, such...a miserable way for a noble clan to die. Anyway, don't linger here. If you have any friends among the pyre, please pay your respects." Manto nodded at the order, but sighed.

"I am not really friends with anyone here, I'll just be taking my leave...by the way who was the son?" The Ninja frowned, before sighing.

"Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

><p>Back at the hut. Naruto, Yumi, and Mokuzai were busy counting up how much food they had left. Naruto was counting the fruit, Mokuzai was counting the meat. While, Yumi, was counting some rice.<p>

"I got seven apples, twelve pears, sixteen bundles of grapes, and six cans of peas." Naruto exclaimed, excited over the prospect of dinner, since it was the reason they were counting after all.

"I have lamb chops, about four to be exact. That's about it...meaning we'll have to go out tomorrow for some more meat." muttered Mokuzai, though he smiled at the excited boy.

"We got seven bags of rice, but that will only last a month a best. We still got three more months of this damnable winter." Yumi complained, but smiled at Naruto.

They all sighed, but Naruto smiled. "So what, I'm not sad about it. I got you, and Moku-san here with me. Ain't that what winter about?" Naruto asked, the two others looked at him. Mokuzai reached out, and rubbed the boy's hair. "Well said munchkin. What do you think Yumi-chan?"

"I think it was beautifully put, well, it's getting about that time. So, what does my little brother want for dinner?" Naruto smiled, and pointed at the pots and pans. His ears flickered about wildly, indicating he was excited.

She smiled, "Okay, stew it is." Mokuzai smiled, and took a saucer of sake into his mouth. He drunk it down, like it was water. He moaned in pleasure as he finished, and looked towards Naruto. Slightly drunk.

He smiled slightly, and slid the glass over to him. "Get a drink Naruto, it's cold in here." His older sister was too busy getting pots to notice what was going on. Naruto, believing in his father nodded. Slowly, he brought the saucer to his lips.

When he took the sip however, he coughed, and spluttered the drink out of his mouth. "Ouch, that burns!" He complained, which caught the attention of Yumi. She turned her fury to Mokuzai.

"What are doing letting him drink!"She yelled, Mokuzai just rolled his eyes.

"Yumi, he's not a boy...he's man. He just came from death's doorstep a few weeks ago, I think he needs to celebrate." He drunkenly stated, while now holding the same saucer to his lips.

Naruto looked at him, and frowned. "Sorry Yumi-chan, I didn't know fathe-" he shuddered slightly at the return taste in his lips.

Yumi merely walked over to Naruto, and patted his head. "It's okay, however...Mokuzai. . ." She demanded.

There the elder merely whimpered at her fury, before sighing dejectedly. "Fine..." He grunted out, and handed her the bottle. Not before drinking another saucer of the liquid.

"Drunken old man..." She murmured, he noticed he slumped down. He began snoring, "I'll have Manto put him to bed when he gets home...however, whose ready for a bath?" She said looking towards Naruto.

Naruto could only smile at the question.

* * *

><p>Around thirty minutes went by, Naruto came back inside the hut with Yumi at his back. He wore a different shirt, but still wore the same orange pants. His skin was slightly red from the hot water he had just been in, and Yumi followed him afterwards.<p>

She noticed that Mokuzai was still passed out, and that Manto wasn't at home yet. _"Jeez, he's always so late..." _She ranted in her head about her friend, and she went back to the stew pot. She lifted the lid to see that the stew was going nicely, not boiling yet.

Which was a godsend, since Naruto wanted to play fish. Which involved him going under water, scaring Yumi when he didn't come up for a couple of minutes, and when she went to rant at him. He'd just appear again!

Maybe his new nickname outta be Little Fish, instead of Little Fox. If only not for those cute little ears of his. She sighed, and saw Naruto was reading a book he took from a library. It was an especially large book, and it was about a legendary mercenary.

She didn't like that he took an interest in fighting. However, it was his choice, and who was she to dissuade him. After all, it was something else he wanted. He never wanted anything, but this, this is something he held a passion for.

So, she allowed him to read the book. The book itself was entitled _**The Devil of Iga. **_A story about some man named _Hatori Hanzo_, and some noble samurai family named _Tokugawa. _Really, a strange book.

The boy was busy reading at least, so if he ever got to go to school, he'd wouldn't be helpless.

She got on the stew again, adding some meat she got from the ice locker Manto stole a year back. Ice wasn't hard to come by, especially, when one it was cold outside...with two being that she made sure it was it commonplace here.

She heard the door open, and saw Manto walk in. He had a distant look on his face, "Manto...what's wrong?" She asked, concerned about how he looked. She thought he had seen a ghost, he walked over towards the mats.

He sat down hard on the first one he could get on, "Manto?" Yumi called again, only to have silence. He finally, after thirty seconds of silence looked at Yumi, he sighed.

"Can you have Naruto go outside, I need to talk to you for a minute." She nodded, and looked towards Naruto. Who having heard what was needed of him, got up, and left the house.

She watched as the door closed, and walked over to Manto. He was shaking slightly, he then looked at her. "Minuko is dead."

Yumi gasped, having known the Uchiha for a while. They weren't friends per-say, but they had been been involved with some thieving some months ago. "How?"

"Not just him...the entire Uchiha clan is dead...save the murderer." She stood there wide eyed, forgetting about the stew.

She looked around, "who was it?" She whispered.

"Itachi Uchiha, the heir. I think we should lay low here for a little while, the police forces are going to be out in force. Making sure he's not _still _in the village." Yumi nodded.

"Right, but what about Naruto. He's going to be needing new medications soon..." Manto nodded, and smiled.

"Don't worry about him, I'll take care of the medicine. Just because security is high, doesn't make it impregnable." He boasted, while clenching his fist.

"Yumi-chan, the stew..." She heard Naruto call from the hut, she gasped slightly laughing. Though the news still disturbed slightly, she then called out to him. "Be in a minute!" she moved towards the door.

Manto quickly followed her inside, he saw Naruto trying to cool down the pot by blowing on it. It was funny to see the boy flaying his arms about, blowing as hard as he could on the iron home piece. "That'll never work Naruto." chuckled Manto, who saw the redhead look at him.

"Bout time you got back! Give me a hand please." Naruto shouted, Manto was about move to help, but Yumi beat him to it. She threw water onto the fire, quickly getting the pot with some mittens.

She sat it down on the floor, and sighed. "Okay...well, lets eat."

A hour later, Naruto and Mokuzai were fast asleep. Mokuzai having been out since his drinking, and Naruto having fallen asleep after eating about three bowls of the stew. Which surprised Yumi, since he never really ate vegetables. Fruits yes, but vegetables were a different story.

"Listen Yumi, it's not save in Konoha anymore. It's turning into Nami all over again. After Gato took over." Yumi sighed, remembering their time in their home village. Which became a disaster after the criminal boss took over.

She looked back at Naruto, frowning. "What about Naruto, we can't just leave him here." Manto smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I never said we were, we'll take him with us. Heck, it'll do him good not to be here. At all." Manto stated, looking towards the boy.

"He's suffered so much...just like us." Yumi sadly remembered, how they found the child.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, Konoha. Three years ago.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A black haired younger Manto, and his fellow <em>rats<em> as Gato called them somberly marched towards Konoha. They weren't a large group, around five people. This included a slightly younger Yumi. Who was looking down at the ground, "It's hopeless..." A woman said, she had a distant look on her face.

"We need to face the facts, Gato has won...it's over." A man stated, while looking at the large village in front of them. The duo of young teens looked at their elders, and sighed. The three adults made a beeline for the the village guards, Manto looked towards the right.

He noticed something moving around in a bush. "Hey...Yumi, be on alert." He said, grabbing a knife he carried. He walked over towards the bush, what he found was startling. There inside the bush, bundled in orange blanket was a toddler.

"Hey, guys!" He saw the adults were already allowed into the village. Go figure, many of the adults that managed to escape were cowards. Yumi came over to him, and saw the little redhead toddler fast asleep. He had cuts, and bruises across his face.

She looked at the child with pity, and picked him up. She noticed something else, he had fox like ears. "Manto...he's sick." The younger Manto just looked around, before pulling out a brown cowl. He put it over the boys head, making sure to hide his hair.

"Let's go then, we'll just say he's our brother. Get some mud, it'll hide those marks on his face." He said, pointing to the _cuts _that were in pair of three on both of his cheeks. She nodded, quickly picking up some mud, and covering the cuts up.

They ran towards the village guards, Yumi began to fake cry. "Sir, please help us. My brother, he's ill!" She shouted, the village guard, not finding anything threatening about her helped her. Like any good Samaritan would.

Little did any of them know, they'd just saved a boy who'd make their lives all the more interesting, and happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the villagers chased him out, that was...cruel." Manto stated, remembering the day they first came to Konoha. Yumi nodded, and looked at Naruto.<p>

"So, where would we go?" Manto put his hand up to his chin.

"Suna, Kumo, Maybe somewhere smaller. Like Taki if we could be allowed in, heck. I'd say Kiri, but their in a war among themselves right now." offered Manto, but Yumi had her thoughts.

"Well, we could just journey about. I mean, there the village of wheat towards the south. It wouldn't be too hard getting there." She watched as Manto nodded, and he looked towards Mokuzai.

"We can take him with us, Mokuzai, he is too old to make a living here. Besides, he's an old war veteran. So, he could help us out if we need it." She nodded, and looked about the room. He noticed her nervousness.

He scooted closer to her, before grabbing her chin. He smiled, "Don't worry Yumi. I'll always have your back. No matter what." The girl nodded, and scooted closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, and noticed the room fire was still burning hot.

She found herself falling to sleep very fast against Manto. The said young man looked at her, and smiled. When she started snoring, he picked her up, and sat her by her little fox. Naruto. He looked at the duo, and went to his corner of the hut.

He sat down, and leaned against the wall.

Quickly falling sleep himself.

A few hours later, Manto found himself awake. Looking around, he saw that the others were asleep. He sighed, and leaned his head back. He mostly stared at Naruto though, the young child was wrapped up in Yumi's arms.

"_I'll be teaching you to fight soon...believe that little guy." _

He got up, taking an apple with him outside the sewer hut. Slowly he took a bite out of the small red fruit, and looked at the drawings Naruto made on the wall. Of what the people the said he reminded him of. Manto knew the story well, but wasn't around to see it.

"_They say a nine tailed demon fox, attacked Konoha. Good gods, please let that village still be standing." _

"_The power of the beasts are unmatched, if they're still standing, it's only by a miracle." _

"_Did you hear, the fourth Hokage died!" _

"_The hero, Minato Namikaze. Perished. Isn't he the one who killed the beast?" _

"_Supposedly, Manto, dear. Can you get me the knives. We still need to set the table." _

"_Yes mother." _

Inside his head, the sound of door being broken down snapped Manto out of his memory. He looked around to see that no one was there, no damage done to the hut door. "I hate that memory...it always seems to crawl at me." Manto said, rubbing an orange ribbon he had died to his leg.

"_Cousin, I hope you are doing well. You're the only thing keeping uncle Tazuna well..." _Manto sighed, and looked back at the hut. He kept holding the orange ribbon, and then smiled. _"we'll see each other soon again...and I'll free our homeland." _The young man thought. He then heard the door open, and saw Naruto come out.

The little boy stretched, and yawned. "Morning brother Manto. Why are you up so early?" The young boy questioned, the man looked at him, and smiled.

"The early bird catches the worm. Besides, it's time to take your medicine." Naruto scrounged his nose at that.

"Bleeh, I don't like it...taste bitter." he complained, the boy noticed Manto smiling at him. Then he felt Manto's hand enter his hair, and smiled.

"Well, I'll get Yumi to make us some tea then, it'll help wash it down." Naruto nodded, and closed his eyes as he smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha upper streets.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Manto, Yumi, Naruto, and Mokuzai walked through Konoha. Coming towards the park area. Mokuzai had on a purple shirt, with white sweatpants. Naruto wore a similar outfit. Except it was white, and orange. He had on his tattered coat, with his brown cowl covering his ears.<p>

He jogged with Yumi as she went towards the park. Mokuzai hanged back with Manto, who was wearing his usual black shirt, and pants attire. He watched as the two ran towards the park, and sighed. "Me and Yumi talked last night while you were asleep. I think we may leave Konoha." Mokuzai looked at him, and nodded.

Motioning for him to continue.

"We were planning to take you, and Naruto with us...he isn't liked here. Plus, he'd be more happy with freedom. Want to come with us?" Mokuzai nodded, and this made Manto smile.

He shook Mokuzai's hand, "I can always count on you two. It's the least I could do, after all...we orange diamonds got to stick together."

"Agreed." Manto said, they crossed into the park area. Mokuzai decided to sit down on a bench, and watched as Manto went over towards Yumi and Naruto. The old man sighed peacefully, looking at them.

He smirked lightly, and decided to take a nap.

Naruto was making snowballs, and throwing them at Yumi as she dodged them. He got hit in the back of his head by a snowball, and saw Manto making another. "Hey, no fair!" Naruto shouted, the war of snow began.

Yumi was surprised to have Manto betray her, and throw a snowball into her face. "Traitor!" She shouted, and threw a snow ball Manto, who easily dodged it, and threw one at her. Hitting her again, "Damn it!" she shouted.

Naruto fast balled his snowball at Manto, who looked at him. "Hey, I'm helping you!" He shouted, laughing all the while as well. Naruto simply smiled, and threw another one. The trio kept this up for awhile, until Naruto got tired.

He fell down in the snow, and relaxed. Yumi fell right beside him, and smiled at him. Manto just looked at them shaking his head, besides Yumi being around his age. She still acted like such a child, and then sighed.

Tomorrow would be another _work day_. So they'd have to get some sleep tonight. But, right now. There was nowhere he'd rather be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors comments<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the late update, still trying to get over some stuff. If this sucks as a chapter. I am still trying to get over some stuff about the plot. I'm looking to have something happen to kickstart the story, and it'll be happening soon. <em>

_Anyway, I have an interesting Idea to have Gato in the mix of all this. Because, why not? It'll give Naruto's first real test, even if doesn't realize it. Plus it'll make the wave arc a little more interesting. _

_Also I did the "hint" that Yumi took a bath with Naruto. However, the thing is. Naruto is five years old, still a child. It's debated when the proper age is to leave a child unattended in the shower/bath. So I decided to go ahead form the brother/motherly sister relationship even more. _

_I'm looking to have Naruto use the bow, however it'll interesting for his other weapons. Kunai, a Yari, and maybe some hidden blades from the assassins' creed. Minus the ring finger chop off. However, I would like to do research on ancient chinese, hindu, and japanese weapons. _

_The bow I've already decided on is called the Brumastra bow. The Vaijra is being debated. Anyway, take care, let me know what you think. Also to anyone whose read __**love and passion. **__I have a small series to sequel coming out tomorrow. It'll only be updated when I feel like writing a true love story. _

_Until then, keep your eyes on the emails, fav list, or for you stalkers. Keep clicking the refresh button._

_Have a good Sunday :) _

_-Blaze raptor._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p>*Warning a psyche scene towards the end, there is a plot hint. Also, bare in mind I worked nearly 50 hours this week. So...yeah. Enjoy*<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy,<em>

_cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is_

_irrevocably changed." _

― _J.M. Darhower, Sempre_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three: You never belonged.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later, Konoha upper streets.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was out walking the street alone, Yumi had decided to let him have some freedom while she went and did the <em>odd jobs <em>for today. The young redhead was walking along the sidewalk of the park, he looked about. Seeing some old homes, that had been destroyed, being rebuilt. The snow was starting to wain now.

He had found about the Uchiha massacre after reading a newspaper left on the ground. Many of the people still mourned the Uchiha clan. Naruto did as well, many of Manto's _friends _were Uchiha. So he'd mourn for them as well.

However, no strong attachment led the child to weep like some people did. Besides, he was going to have his day off, and was going to enjoy it! So he was heading to the park to do so. Many children his age to play with, if the adults didn't catch him, even if they did...there was plenty of _jobs_.

So as he crossed over the bridge leading into the park, the redhead couldn't help but sigh. He was told about the others plans to leave Konoha, but...even if he hated it here. It was the only home he knew.

Sure, he hated his home. But, its hard to just uproot, and leave to new pastors. This what Yumi, and Manto did. He heard them talk about the village named Nami. _"It must've been hard for sister, and brother to move here..." _Naruto thought.

He had his hands in his pant pockets, which Yumi _borrowed_ from a local vendor. Not the man noticed all that much, Naruto once again wanted to bury his fist into someone's face. How dare they look at his sister that way!

Slowly walking along a path in the park, he came to a swing set. He saw other children playing there, and a red ball came over to him. Not on purpose, but completely by accident. "Hey, dude, throw the ball back!"

He looked to see a brown haired boy around his age, his hair just as spiky though. "Are you deaf, throw the ball back! C'mon I'm fending with nothing right now!" He shouted at Naruto again, he saw the boy look alert as a ball nearly hit him.

"C'mon!" The boy shouted again, Naruto nodded. He threw the ball as hard as he could, but not at the other boy. He threw it at another red ball that was heading for the said fellow child. The brown haired boy managed to grab onto both. "You're out Shino, Rock Lee!" he called to two other children.

One had a thick coat around him, hiding almost all the body save the nose. The other had a thinner coat on, and he had medical tape around his knuckles. "Yosh! Such a youthful display, I accept my defeat."

"Hold on a minute...Kiba, where did the ball get thrown from?" Kiba looked back at Naruto, who walking towards them. He smiled, and pointed at the redhead. The boy saw the others look at him, and he noticed their stares.

Rock Lee had a passive stare, neither hateful, nor soft. Shino couldn't be judged due to the amount of clothing covering his face, also the sunglasses he wore. Naruto could only tell they were staring, and felt something coming off as a bad vibe from somewhere close. "Kiba, you damn cheat!"

He looked behind him to see a blonde haired girl walk into the playground. "No other players allowed after the game has been set, my gods. why don't you listen!" He saw three more children walk behind her.

One had long pink hair, and green eyes. Naruto at the moment thought he was looking at an angel. He stood there in silence, and watched as the girl went o berate Kiba as well. "Yeah idiot, and you!" She pointed at Naruto, "who are you?!"

"I'm...uh...Naruto, sorry. I was just throwing the ball back. That's all." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, trying to hide his blush. He noticed the other boy, who was overweight. He was eating some chips out of a bag.

The blonde haired girl, Ino, just squeezed the bridge of her nose. "Great, freaking fantastic. Kiba Inuzuka, thanks for _ruining _the game." She sighed, Naruto looked at her.

"W-what game?" Naruto asked, confused as to never seeing this type of game played before.

Ino looked at him annoyed. "Ninja ball, or as the villagers call it...running dodge ball." Naruto beamed brightly.

"You're all ninja?! Wicked cool, I want to be a ninja, and kicking butt!" Naruto thrill was brought down by another new comer, a boy with a tired look on his face.

"Troublesome, he thinks you're all ninja...sorry man. We're just children of clan heads. You just interrupted a game of ours, and before you as...no I'm not playing with them. I don't like moving around much." The newcomer explained, and Ino looked at him now.

"Shikamaru, seriously, now you wake up!" She yelled, and the boy just chuckled.

"Better late than never, so um. You." He pointed at Naruto, "are you in the academy?"

"What academy?" The children looked around, they were surprised by the question.

"The Shinobi Academy dobe, you know. The other big building by the Hokage mansion." Kiba drawled out, frustrated about getting yelled at just a minute ago.

"I'm sorry, but the old man always said that was a school." Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Whose the old man?" Sakura asked, making Naruto look at her.

"The...Hokage." The children looked at him.

"He's gotta be stupid, I mean seriously. Speaking personally to the Lord of the ninja here, and not knowing the academy. Seriously." Ino spoke out to everyone, ignoring the fact Naruto was there.

"Yeah, I actually agree...or he could be a liar." Kiba stated, Naruto looked slightly a little more hurt.

Shikamaru stopped the berating, "Hey knock it off will you! Not his fault man, maybe his family moved here? Never think of that did you?" He stated in anger, the other children looked at him.

"He's got a point..."Chouji backed his friend, and Shikamaru smiled at the support.

"Well, um...I should be going." Naruto mused, and put his hands into his pockets.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay here for a little bit. Besides, it's odd numbered anyway...cause someone thought a mostly girl team needed an advantage." He said looking to Ino, who pouted.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru and smiled, "Thank you...really, I'd cherish it." The group nodded, and the ball was thrown into the snow. Shikamaru went over to Ino's team, and sighed.

"I'll keep it fair, but I gotta join _princess's team _or she'll throw a fit." Ino glared at him, blushing red.

Naruto watched as Kiba walked up to the ball, a white fur ball coming out of his coat. "I guess team white wolf is getting a new member. Besides, he's got a launcher for an arm...Ino, you may owe me that fifty Ryo!" Kiba announced, the girl just rolled her eyes.

The two pair of four stood in front of each other. Naruto just followed what they were doing, and saw he was standing in front of Shikamaru. "Okay, guys. Sword-seal-fire." Naruto looked confused, and Shikamaru noticed.

"Oh...yeah, you're not apart of the academy me. Okay, well." He flatten his palm, turning it sideways. "This is sword, it beats fire." He clenched his fist, and smiled as Naruto nodded. Finally Shikamaru gave thumbs up from the other hand sign. "This is fire, it beats seal." He then brought his first two fingers pointed out. "This is seal, it beats seal. Got it."

"Like Rock-paper-scissors?" Naruto asked, confused on why the names were different.

"Yeah, except it's the way we academy students learn the creed a little better. You'll learn it if you get in, but for now..." Shikamaru raised his hand, "get ready."

Naruto raised his hand, and watched as Ino-Kiba slammed their hands down at the same time. Then Sakura-Chouji, followed by Rock Lee-Shino, and then it came down to Shikamaru and him. Naruto slammed his palm down, in the aforementioned shape needed for the symbol of the fire. Shikamaru had sword.

"I Beat Kiba, woohoo." Ino announced.

"I got Lee..." Shino drawled.

"I managed to get Chouji." Sakura cheered, "finally."

"I got you Naruto...now you got ten seconds to run."

Naruto eyes widened, and he watched as the others took off in a blaze of speed. Even the small white fur ball that Kiba had even was gone. Naruto was sprinting hard as he watched as the others turned from him. Making sure they couldn't see him.

The young redhead dived towards a pile of snow, and went inside of it. It wasn't too far away, but it wasn't exactly the first place anyone would look. Besides, no one started close in their search, every police he ran from always started the furthest point away.

They shouldn't be no different.

He watched as they ran into the treeline, Naruto smirked. _"I was right..." _He had a chibi of himself dancing in celebration, he found this game quite entertaining. He looked around, and shifted in the snow pile a little.

Only his eyes would be visible at this point. However, just like his luck would hold. The blonde haired girl, Ino, looked right at him. She had the ball, and she charged right towards him. Naruto burst out of the snow. "What the heck, how?!" He shouted, and beginning to sprint away.

He felt something pass over his shoulder, and saw the red ball bounce against a park bench. However, not stopping to pick it up. He ran. Naruto looked behind him, and saw that she was gone. "Hey kid watch out!" An adult shouted.

"Uh?!" He screamed, coming to sudden stop.

Right in front of him was green haired girl. She was wearing a pure white kimono, which is why he probably why he didn't see her. She had her hands in front of her face, but she pulled them down revealing pure orange eyes.

Naruto looked right at them, and found himself lost for once in his speech. If the pink haired girl had been a angel, then he knew he was looking at the prettiest of them all. "Um, H-hi, s-s-sorry about that. Didn't se-see ya." He tried to laugh out, but found himself nervously chuckling.

The girl slightly blushed as she noticed him. He had a bright, warm smile. His long red hair was flowing behind him, and she finally spoke. "N-no, it's my fault...my name is Fuu" She extended her hand.

Naruto nervously extended his own hand, shook her's. "N-nice to meet you. Um, I gotta...get going." He said rubbing the back of his head. She frowned slightly, but smiled.

"It's okay, they're your friends right?" She asked, Naruto remembered the meeting just a half an hour ago, and leaned his head side to side.

"Sort of, I just met them. Oh...I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." She nodded, and Naruto watched as Kiba came from behind a tree.

"What are you doing idiot! Run!" He screamed, Naruto watched as a ball flew from behind a tree. It was going fast, too fast from his perspective to dodge, but what he did next made Kiba mad. Naruto pushed the girl down, and took the ball to the face.

Needless to say, the ball malformed slightly as it bounced off Naruto's face, and the redhead fell to the ground. His nose broken, which was already started to bleed. "Oooooohhhh, crap." Kiba drawled, and ran over to him.

Shikamaru came from another tree, and looked to see Naruto laying on the ground holding his face. Fuu was now getting off the ground, and looked at him. He had just pushed out of the way of a ball. The redhead slowly got up, and held his nose which was still leaking blood.

"Time out, guys time out!" Shikamaru shouted, and watched as the others came out. Ino, already, once again in possession of the ball.

"Jeez, what no-ooooohhh." She noticed Naruto's nose as he moved his hand away. It was ajar, the boy had tears slowly leaking out of his eyes. He used his shirt to try to wipe the blood off.

The others came by, and watched as Shikamaru walked towards him. "Hey bud, c'mon, I'll take you to the nurse station here. They usually are in, we do get a little rough sometimes." Naruto nodded, and looked back Fuu. Noticing drop of his blood had landed on her kimono.

"Sorry...gotta go." He drawled out lazily, his head was slightly swimming from the blow. The green haired girl went to say say something, but Shikamaru had Naruto piggybacked, and was running with him.

"_I was going to say thank you..._" She said in thought what she was going to say to him. She looked at the arm part of kimono. It did have a small spec of blood on it. She sighed, and knew one thing she was going to face.

Her mother.

* * *

><p>Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Shino arrived at the nurse station. They were happy to see it open, and walked through the door. Kiba however slapped his face, while the white fur ball whimpered under his coat arm. "Oh no...Hana, what are you doing here."<p>

"I'm working here today little brother, now what? Did you get a little bitty cut?" A nurse joked, she was taller than the boy under her age. Having brown slitted eyes like Kiba, along with long dark brown hair.

Naruto was groaning pain, which made the woman name Hana take notice. She rolled her eyes, "another broken nose...seriously tell Ino lay off working out a little." She joked, and went to pick up the boy. She actually noticed something though, and slightly stopped.

"_It couldn't be..." _

She picked up Naruto, and moved him to a table. "Okay guys, I'll ask that you take a seat. Wouldn't want you over here bothering me. I gotta reset his nose. Along with check his head." She announced. Naruto being dazed didn't hear the last part, and allowed the woman to place her palm on his nose.

A glowing green energy flowed from, a slow number pops were heard, but Naruto didn't seem to mind it. He looked at the woman, still swimming his head. After a couple of minutes, she stopped the flow. "Okay, that's done. Hey Kiba, one question is he a friend of yours?" The boy shook his head.

"No just met him." She began to reach for the cowl on his head, but that when he snapped out of his daze. He grabbed her arm, not to hurt her, but just to let her know it wasn't needed. Sadly, no one ever told him that it was standard procedure.

She moved his arm aside, "sorry kid. I need to check your head. Don't worry, I'm not going to scream if I see lice." Naruto tried to grab her hand again, but it was too late. The cowl came off, and everyone there but Hana looked stunned.

Naruto's red furred ears flutter at the sudden depravity of it's warm hat. "Holy crap he's not human!" Kiba announced pointing at Naruto, though not meaning any insult. Naruto clenched his eyes, and heard Hana shout at him.

"Kiba shut up, one of you get on the phone on the counter. Dial seven-six. Please." Hana ordered, Shikamaru who was slightly looking at the redhead the entire time noticed how Naruto went to move. Hana managed to grab him, but he struggle more.

He finally screamed out. "Get off of me!"

Naruto kicked Hana's shin, which made her let go. "What the crap, Hana, what is he?!" Kiba shouted, Shino was staying silent. They never moved to block Naruto from the door, and he managed to run out of it.

Forgetting his cowl.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran through the park, and found the entrance. As he crossed into a busy street, he bumped into a woman. Who went to say sorry at first, but upon looking at Naruto she shouted. "Ah, freak!" Naruto stumbled backwards, a man joined in.<p>

"That ain't a freak, it's the fox boy!" He shouted pointing at him, normally Naruto's cheeks would be hidden among his jacket. However, in his running. The jacket's collar lowered itself. Revealing the whisker marks.

A small amount of people came over, "Mommy, whose is that?" A girl asked.

"A monster..." Was her reply.

Naruto eyes began to water, and there in the face of the crowd that had gather. Sitting there, now with muddy clothing, he heard them jeer him. He heard them sneer, laugh, curse him. They wanted him gone from their sights.

"Freak!"

"Fox boy, why did you attack that woman. Have you know shame!"

"Your parents outta whip you child!"

"Go away, don't come back!"

A bottle broke right beside Naruto, he got up, and started to run. Only problem was, as he tried to cover his head. A villager pushed him as he rushed the crowd, but luckily it was outside the crowd. "Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted.

He ran as fast he could.

"There's the freak, I knew that he was alive. Just can't believe he survived." He heard a woman say to another man, and he watched as they scampered off to tell the ninja. Naruto ran towards a manhole cover, and dived for it.

It was one he used to come to surface to begin with. Quickly he pulled the lid, and scampered inside. He managed to grab the ladder, and slide down. He could hear the unrest outside now, and knew that he broke a cardinal rule about being in plain sight.

He didn't wear his cowl.

The redhead looked at his reflection in the water, and noticed something. The drops that was being sounded throughout the sewer were his tears falling into the water, and finally. He broke down, sobbing, crying to the top of his lungs.

A few footsteps were heard, and Naruto looked to see Yumi running towards him. "Naruto, oh my god!" She screamed, Manto was right behind her. She fell beside him, and picked him up. Manto looked at the Manho, and got out few round paper balls.

"We need to move. Now." She watched as he threw them, and smoke erupted. Naruto was then piggybacked by Yumi, who ran top speed through the sewers, trying to make sure when the ninja got down inside. They didn't follow them.

Naruto through the sudden event, began to hyperventilate. Which in turn made Yumi stop, and gently sit him down. He finally passed out. This made Yumi freak out, "Oh god Naruto, please brother, Manto!"

He got there beside her, and stripped Naruto's shirt off. Noticing two large hand prints on his back. Also a small bruise over Naruto's nose. "Goddamn villagers!" He shouted, and held the boy. Yumi, and him got up.

They began to run back towards the hut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside Naruto's mind.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto...hon. These nice people are here for you."<em>

"_R-really, Lady Chiko..."_

"_Yes Naruto, come on. Let's go see if we can finally get adopted." _

"_Oh that would be amazing, oh thank you, thank you. _

_**Thump. Thump, Thamp. **_

"_Hairo, what are we suppose dot do for money. No one is hiring since we took...him...in. I think we should cut our losses." _

"_Manaka, you know we can't just leave the boy...and can't kick him into the streets. The others will kill him!" _

"_Then what, just keep begging. Then giving our food the boy, I caught him trying to take my piece of bread!" _

"_He wasn't trying to take it, he was offered!" _

"_I don't give a shit, I'm tired, hungry and starving!"_

_**Grrrrrrrrrrr...thump, thump, thump. **_

"_Mommy, daddy. Where are you going..." _

"_Naruto...we're going to work, we'll be back...tonight. Right Manaka?" _

"_Ye-yeah. We love you Naruto." _

"_I love you too." _

_A young, three year old toddler watched as two shadowed people walked out of the apartment door. Graffiti layered it, and as the door shut. The redheaded toddler took a seat on a bug ridden couch, and began to the wait for his mother and father to return. _

_They never did, and soon the boy began to get hungry. _

_He waited for three more days, before finally he ate something. Looking into a mirror, he looked into his image. It had cracks all over it, in it. Two normal ears adorned his face, along with red hair. _

_However, a bottle being thrown into the window made the image shatter, and red hair form where the ears used to be. The normal ears were no more, and there. On top of his head were fox ears. He found himself crying, howling one night at the fact that he was alone._

_Slowly he got up, and unlatched the door. It was a cold day in the fall, and he began to walk. He saw three full moons pass since his parents were gone. Walking, he found himself being looked at. His feet began to the ran before his mind did, and soon he was outside the gate. _

_Where he stayed. Inside of a bush. _

"_**Why...can't...you see it...**_

_**Is it so complicated.**_

_**You're dreams of being normal.**_

_**Crestfallen, and tarnished...**_

_**Like a deflowered virgin. **_

_**You claim love, but do they claim you?"**_

_Naruto looked at himself inside the water, he saw himself with a normal childhood. Loving parents, a house, friends his age. Much like the other children had. He had tears flowing out of his eyes, inside of the frame in still waters. _

_His hair slowly turned white as snow, his blue eyes turned red as blood. Behind him was a demon, a nine tailed fox. He looked at it, he knew he was dreaming, but the fox looked so real. He felt the fur on it's tail, it felt like it was comforting him. They slowly wrapped around him, holding him tightly._

_Suffocating him with warmth. With it, deeper darker feelings voiced out from the boy._

"_I hate them..." Naruto spoke, the still waters turned into ice. A picture framed inside of it, the other children he had just met. He looked at the frame as it began to crack. "I'll never be like them..." The child spoke, and then suddenly he launched himself at the ground. _

"_I just want t__**o be normal!" **__His voice changed, deeper, almost animal like. __**"Why can't I be normal, why can't I have fun, and be like a normal kid! Is it such a hard thing to ask, is anyone listening! Why is it that I must steal, when others get handed everything! It's not fair! Are you listening, is anyone listening?!" **_

"_**ANYONE!" **_

"_Naruto...there is no need to cry...please don't cry." The sound of a female voice shook him out of his rage, the fox behind him roared as the landscape changed around him. He could see Yumi, holding his tiny body. _

_He didn't know where he was, and he was scared now. Was he dead? _

"_Shh, Naruto, go on let it out. Please just come back awake. Please, Manto canceled his fight tomorrow. We'll be leaving soon...just come on back awake." Naruto watched as Manto came into the frame, he too was standing over Naruto. _

"_I'll hurt those bastards, I swear that I'll find whoever put those bruises on him! I'll kick there fucking skulls in!" He roared in rage, and Naruto could only watch as Mokuzai barely stopped him from going outside. _

_The young child looked at them through his mind, trying to calm down himself. Slowly, but surely, he managed to breath. His white hair going back to it's red color, along with his eyes flowing blues once more. _

"_I don't understand...why..." Naruto said now putting a hand over his heart, he felt it barely pumping. He looked at them, and closed his eyes. He finally snapped them open, and they saw what appeared to be a false life. _

_Where he did have home._

_A brother, a sister. _

_A mother, and father. _

"_Why can't...why couldn't I have that, I love Yumi and Manto. But, just...today. I thought I made friends, and what happens...no sooner than a woman reveals my ears. I'm told I'm not human...why is that even allowed. Why would I be born this way..." Naruto closed his eyes. _

"_I need to sleep...just a little nap." Naruto slowly laid on the ground, and slowly began to nodded off. He looked at the now still frame of Yumi holding him, and Manto crying over the way he looked. _

"_If wished things different...I'd want a normal life with you. Manto as my father, Yumi as my mother...I love you both...so much..." He spoke, slowly closing his own eyes. Hoping he wasn't here when he woke up, and back into their arms. _

"_I'm sorry...for be selfish..." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, Hokage quarters.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure, please tell me this is the truth Hana-chan?" A elderly man questioned, the female nurse from before nodded, and bowed to the man in front of her. A sign of respect. The man nodded, and looked at a picture on his desk, and smiled.<p>

"_I knew the villagers were a bunch of liars, I just needed the proof..." _He got up from the desk he was sitting at, and looked towards a team of highly militarized ninja. He then spoke out with authority, fitting that of a Lord.

"Find Uzumaki Naruto, the Nine tails Jinchuuriki. Bring him back here unharmed! Go!" The Ninja nodded, and simply vanished, the young nurse looked towards the old man, and she had a frown on her face.

She then spoke in question, "Is it true what they say. That Manaka, and Hairo were nowhere around Naruto?" The old man nodded, and he looked out of the window.

"Yes, but now...I have the proof I need to give him a better home. Even if I have to fight a legal battle for it, send for my intern. I need to send a letter to Jiraiya." The Nurse nodded, and left the room.

The older man simply smiled outside the window, _"Looks like I finally found you, my boy. I just hope you're okay." _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future.<em>

_Swami Sivananda_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four: Silent moon.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, three years ago.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hokage; title used to nominate the Head Lord of the ninja in the fire country. They're the true shadow of their nation, encompassing them in the flames of protection.<p>

The definition fit the Sandaime, or Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. The elder noticed that a storm was beginning to brew, and heavy rain would soon start. _"I hope Umiko, and Hanzo make it home safely..." _His thought went out.

The man had found out that his eldest son, Hanzo, was courting a woman named Umiko. The elder went down the stairs that connect the roof of his mansion to the lower floors, he suddenly felt something strange hit him.

Almost a sense of regret. He had just allowed one boy, Uzumaki Naruto. A son of a long time friend, and unique for his features to be adopted. The couple adopting him, from what he heard were being cut off from the other villagers.

"_Something is not right...I better send a deployment of ninja to watch over them..." _

The sound of thunder rocketed through the sky, then he sighed. _"It'll be too dangerous to have my ANBU perched in bird nests. The lightning could strike at them...hmm..it's probably nothing...still..." _Hiruzen stopped, and opened the door to his office.

When he looked at his desk, he saw that there was several files laying on it. _"Ura...I told you NOT to hand me more paperwork." _He sighed, and sat at his desk. He noticed something on one of the files, and opened it.

Inside of it was picture of another dead body, from probably the same killer that had been wondering the streets recently. "Damn it another..." He muttered out, and kept reading it. Finally finding nothing interesting, he put it back inside the desk.

He knew the bastard had a habit of kidnapping children as well, he had sent his best investigators, but still came up with nothing. Not even a spec of blood, save the victims. Meaning whoever was doing it, was shinobi.

It didn't help that Naruto was living in the middle of this, and that the villagers had secretly blamed him. They blamed him for a lot of unfair things, including bringing bad luck. Hiruzen found himself shifting in his seat, he was due to have dinner at Umiko's house. But, the other files seemed to be keeping him occupied.

Deciding to go for broke, and once again waste some time. Hiruzen grabbed another file, and opened it. The man looked a little stupefied at the file. It was of course Naruto's file. This time, he took the opportunity to read the file. Not just skim over it.

"_Uzumaki Naruto_

_DOB (date of birth) 897-Moon Winter, October 10__th_

_Age: Three years old. _

_Status: Adopted, by Manaka, and Hairo Senji _

_Family name: Unchanged, Uzumaki. _

_Biological family: Unknown._

_D.N.A: Unknown (current research still being worked on.)_

_Preregistered chakra signatures: Water, and Fire. _

_Current education level: Basic, civilian. _

_Notice of academy enrollment requests. _

_Manaka: October tenth, One Manaka Senji requested that One Uzumaki Naruto, be placed within the academy of ninja arts due to talents of hiding. Preliminary tests revealed such talent, denied however on the grounds of being too young. _

_Current status of application: Denied, but will be subject to consideration next year.  
>Signed: Mizuki. <em>

_Hospital visitations. _

_One count of Flu shots, age of subject: Two years old. Successful vaccination.  
>One count of wounds, deep cut, feet. Treated via bandages and medicinal ointment. <em>

_Current residence: Two eight ten, Red flower district. _

_Wealth status: Poor. _

_Psychological notes._

_One Inoichi Yamanka, tested One Uzumaki Naruto via mind linkage. Subject was found to have some form of depression, probably due to villagers constant jeering. Subject was found to have another version(s) inside of his psyche. _

_One with human features, another with full demonic features. Subject is unaware of existence of such beings, Inoichi deduces subconscious stabilization. Which may occur in the instances of coma, dreaming, and/or Genjutsu. _

_Current status of illness: Level two. _

_Level two: Subjects who display no outwards signs of violence, nor dream of such behavior. However, form subconscious fragments to keep themselves in balance. Mostly, these subjects do not know of said created fragment. Most level two subjects make up forty percent of armed forces, with one third of civilian population is found with this illness. _

_Value to Konoha: Moderate, Jinchuuriki. However, untrained. As previewed by One Uchiha Fugaku, a member of the war council. _

_Requests made._

_One request from Danzo Shimura, denied. Denied on grounds of the Root Program. _

_Personal notes. _

_None."_

The Hokage read the file in his head, before setting it down. "Huuhh." He sighed, before noticing how heavy the rain had became outside. Deciding to best inform his son he'd be late, he walked over towards the phone on the wall.

Dialing the right number, he put the device to his ear. "Hello, Umiko? Hanzo?" He spoke into the phone, trying to see who'd answered it. The sound of a male voice calmed the Hokage, as he recognized it all too well.

"_We're here father, if you're still coming over please be careful. The broadcasters are claiming that this is going to be a very bad storm." _

"I will, I will. I'm just wrapping a few things up for tonight. So, any idea what you're girlfriend is cooking?"

"_Not. . She's wanting to surprise us both. Besides, it's all good food. I even told her about allergies to peanuts." _

"Thank you, I heard from your brother. He, and Tsume should be back tomorrow."

"_That's good, so I guess the mission to deliver the food to Takigakure after their storm went well?" _

"Mostly, the radio call I got today stated that they had been besieged by bandits. But, you know well the lot. They weren't much of a fight for our family."

"_Indeed, just another long list of scores we're keeping. Anyway, I got to go. Umiko is needing me to help her in the kitchen with something." _

"Oh...really?"

"_Dad, don't be a pervert right now. I understand Jiraiya's books are...excellent. But, there is always another time and place." _

"I know I know, I'll see you in about an hour."

"_Okay father, I love you." _

"Love you too Hanzo."

The Hokage hung up the phone, sighing. He looked at a picture on his desk. Besides him was a brown haired woman. He looked much younger in the picture, having long hair as well. _"Biwako..." _The thought, and sighed.

Slowly, he walked towards the door.

He never made it to the door, it crashed open. A shinobi who was panting, and drenched looked at his Lord. "Hokage-sama. The Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto is missing!" The Hokage eyes widen, quickly he put on his coat.

"Call all guards, even the Inuzuka. Have them find him. Now!"

* * *

><p>A few hours would go by, and they soon found themselves at the gate of Konoha. "Lord Hiruzen. It's impossible to track anything in this rain. My senses are being flushed, as well as my dogs." A high ranking Inuzuka clan member stated.<p>

"The Boy must be found, at all costs!" Hiruzen ordered, Homura dropped down next to him. He was wearing a black trench coat. It was specifically made to resist rain, and he looked at his former teammate.

The elder frowned at what he had to say. "Hiruzen, it's no use. The boy's chakra is not active at the moment making it impossible for our chakra sensors to pick him up. The Inuzuka can't track him, and the rain is eliminating any footprints."

"Damn it! Still, keep searching!" Homura looked at the man.

"Hiruzen, listen. Every moment the storm is getting worse, if we keep our shinobi out there they'll have the risk of dying. Dying needlessly to the weather, if any bandits are out there. They're not going to risk their hides for a child." The Hokage bit his lip, and looked around at the tired man around him.

It's been about six hours since he started searching, already in a couple of hours the sun would rise inside the clouds. _"I can't just abandon him...but...we can't get nowhere with this weather." _Hiruzen looked around the area.

He saw his men tired, drenched.

Finally closing his eyes, the rain masking lone tears. He gave his order. "Go home...everyone to their homes." The men nodded, a few however raised their hands.

"Hokage-sama, I and a few others will stay out here. If the child left the gates, he'll be coming back to seek shelter." The Hokage looked at them, and nodded.

"I'll search the forests!" A girl yelled out, she had purple hair inside of pony tail. The Hokage smiled at her brazen voice.

"Thank you Anko, everyone but the volunteers. Home. Now!" They nodded, and began to run back home.

The Hokage looked at the volunteers, there was only five of the original force of sixty seven. He sighed, he knew they were just trying to comfort him. "Do your best." The nodded, and began to walk towards their posts.

Anko, the girl from earlier, ran outside the gates.

"_Where are you Naruto..." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha sewers. Present time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi watched slowly as Naruto opened his eyes, "Yu-Yumi-chan?" He called out. The girl was right next to him. She stroked his hair, feeling his forehead.<p>

"I'm here little brother. Naruto, I'm so sorry. I should have come by." Naruto looked at her, giving her a sad smile.

"You're okay...I'm not angry at you. I just...wished..." He drawled, "that everyone I meet wouldn't be afraid of me when they known what I am."

"I know little one, I got some stew on. Try not to move too much. You cracked a rib from the fall you took. Plus, I don't think its safe to take you to the hospital." Yumi stated, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah...we don't have the money to pay the doctors to ignore my condition any longer." He sighed, and noticed that Manto was there.

"How did your fight go?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't go fight, I came back here when I heard Yumi scream. Mokuzai had to hold me down afterwards. Tell me, what happened to your nose?" Manto asked.

"I was playing free run...I don't know. Dodge ball. Well the kids I was playing with called it Ninja dodge ball or something like that." Naruto rubbed the back his head, "I was having fun. Until a girl named Ino threw the ball. I pushed another girl down so I could take the hit."

"Well, well. We got ourselves a knight in shining armor." Mokuzai joked, taking a drink out of his sake bottle.

"Hehehe, yeah...I went to the nurse station. One of the others sister worked there. She saw my ears...and the others called me a none human." Yumi looked sadly at Naruto.

"Naruto, you're more human than many others realize. So what you got fox ears, it just makes you cuter." Naruto smiled, blushing slightly.

"Thank you sister...I had a dream by the way." Naruto said, before getting handed a bowl of stew.

"Oh really, what was it about?" Naruto just smiled slightly.

"I was different...a giant fox was there." Yumi stopped for a moment, she looked at her brother. He had a smile grace his lips. "His tails felt so warm." She smiled as well, and sat behind him. Slowly she brought out her comb, and began to work on Naruto's long hair.

She spiked it up, and looked at him. "How would you want it now?" Naruto smiled.

"I want it to look like the fourth Hokage's." He stated, the girl smiled. She began to work on his hair. It was slightly longer than what he wanted, but she could compensate. Slowly she began to run through his hair as he ate.

The girl smiled, kissing the crown of her little fox. "I love you...so very much. I'll never abandon you." Naruto smiled, and felt her comb stick into his hair. She wrapped her arms around him. Manto, and Mokuzai looked at the scene unfolding.

"_She'll be a good mother...one day." _Mokuzai thought, before taking another sip of sake.

Manto noticed something however, someone was outside his door. He could tell because usually there was a draft of cold air when it was winter. _"Everyone...be ready!" _He heard someone call out. His eyes widened, he quickly threw himself on top of Yumi.

Mokuzai was running towards a corner, when something made the door explode forward. Barely missing him. Just outside the door frame was three masked men, each had a black cloak on. "Secure the child. Arrest the civilians." One ordered.

Yumi went into protective mode, grabbing Naruto's bowl. She threw it at the masked men. One had the hot stew go onto his arm. "Ouch, stupid bitch!" He called Yumi, She charged at them. Though they caught her wrists, Manto and Mokuzai followed suite.

They watched as Naruto made beeline under them. "Naruto run, go, run! Ru-aaahhccchh." Yumi fell silent, she collapsed the ground. A rope went around her hands. The man after he was done, put his hand to his ear. "He's moving west! Cut him off!"

Naruto was dashing threw the sewers at the fastest pace he could muster. He even found himself running on all fours, something he rarely done. _"Who, what..." _He heard Manto roar out, and skid to a stop. "Manto!" He called out.

"_Naruto run, go run!" _He heard Yumi say inside of his head. He looked towards the top. Finding a manhole. It's ladder was drawn up. Naruto looked around, he heard the footsteps nearing him. He found a small rock near the embankment of the sewer water.

"_One shot!" _Naruto chucked the rock as hard as he could. The lock holding the chains broke. The ladder came crashing down, and he quickly began a climb up. The masked men were right below when he made it to the top. "Get him!"

The boy quickly shut the manhole cover, he heard a thump on the other end. Indicating one had foolishly jumped after him. Now he was looking around everywhere. He noticed the streets were empty. Then heard a woman speak out.

She had purple hair, and a snake mask. "Give it up kid. It's over."

Naruto moved to run, however, to his amazement. The woman who was just talking to him appeared in front of him. "Ghaaah." Naruto exclaimed as he picked up by the collar of his shirt. He was kicking, and trying to punch the woman. "You don't know how to fight...do you?"

"Screw you!" Naruto yelled out, "let me go!"

The woman just smirked, before she dropped him. She then got to one knee, and bowed. "Hokage-sama. Uzumaki Naruto has been found." The boy turned, and saw the old man from before. Three years ago, he watched him sign papers involving him.

Three years ago...he gave him away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years ago. Two nights before the storm.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Hanaka, and Hairo shut the door to their apartment. Naruto watched as they began to walk away. He watched his <em>father <em>and _mother _walk away...something inside of his heart tore open. However, he convinced himself they were coming back.

The seven hours that went by however, began to convince the near three year old otherwise. He wasn't stupid for his age, he knew when people didn't come back. They either died, or just simply moved on. He was nothing but a moment in time for them.

So, who could blame when he smashed the mirror?

Taking a toy, a hard plastic figure of a toad. He threw it hard against the mirror, which showed his true self. This...freak as he so called himself. Naruto found himself huddled in a corner crying. Whimpering, he would have to face the facts again.

No one would want him.

The nuns were nice, but, he didn't want to live there. Not back at the orphanage. He wanted to feel loved, just not because they were required to love him. He wanted someone to _want _him. He notice the glares some of the nuns gave him back when he was there.

He didn't want that no more. He couldn't stand the villagers anymore.

The cursing they threw at him, the names they called him. Saying how his real parents gave him up, convincing his new _family _to abandon him. Most of all, he hated one single old man. The Hokage, he had signed the papers to have him be adopted.

Had him sign the papers to be _normal_, but...like many things already it was never normal. Nor would it be.

The whimpering child looked at a photograph, it was a picture of Hanaka, Hairo, and him. All of them smiling, nearly a year together. _"It was all a lie wasn't it..." _The boy thought, and felt himself growing colder.

Finally when the moon rose, and the night began to grow silent. Naruto finally acknowledge something new. Loneliness. The most empty feeling, he got up from the corner. Laying down on a bug covered bed.

The little bastards always liked to bite him.

The boy gripped the bed sheets, and cried as he fell asleep.

Two nights later.

All hell broke loose. A bottle crashed into his house, and the rain was coming in fast. Naruto heard yelling coming from below, he heard screaming last night. However, he didn't know what the yelling was for.

He got up, and saw some villagers hold torches, yelling curses at him. Another bottle nearly hit him. He was so scared, and once the first sounds of thunder happened. Naruto felt himself needing to run.

Quickly putting on his shoes, the little child sneaked out the bathroom window. Using his naturally gifted balance, he managed to sneak away from the villagers as he watched them break into his house.

"_Where's the bastard!" _

"_I bet he's the killer!" _

"_Fucking find the brat!" _

He heard them yell, the rain began to come down harder. Naruto pulled a bed sheet over his head, and quickly ran on the open streets. Without them seeings his ears, he'd be fine. They'd never know. He heard winds roaring past him, he made it over the bridge that was built over a small villager river.

The boy dashed past the gate guards, who were busy trying to rain proof the past they were in. They never noticed him run past, nor did they seem to care. As Naruto ran into the forest, the sheet got torn from his body by a tree branch.

However, he found himself still running.

A mile later, he fell down, coughing. The air was so cold from the rain, he began to shiver. He looked around, and found a bush. Quickly, he crawled towards it. Trying to hide himself within it, uncaring of what could have been in there.

The storm continued to rage, for Gods know how long. He never counted the hours, nor the days that went by. He stayed in the bush however, and only did the rain clear. He could see that it was a night with no moon.

It was silent, just like the forest was. Until that morning, when Two strangers found him. He was sick, and they took him to the hospital. Naruto begged them not too. Scared, and terrified of being forgotten. The girl, her name, Yumi.

Was the first person to ever stroke his whiskers, and make him a promise.

"I won't abandon you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha holding cells, two hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mokuzai, Yumi, and Manto were sitting against the wall. They had coughs on them, "bastards..." Manto spoke under his breath, and hit his head against the cell wall. He was concerned for Naruto, but he managed to throw a good elbow into one of the Man's faces.<p>

"Getting yourself worked up won't help here Manto, we need to be patient. Naruto is fine...I hope." Yumi stared off into the distance at the door. She swore she could see Naruto with them right now. She was currently praying that he got away.

They stayed silent as they heard boots walking towards them, _"Open the door!" _They heard a guard shout. The door was pulled open, the light flooded inside, with each of the occupants eyes adjusting to the change of light. "Up!"

They slowly got up, and were pulled out of the cells. "Move." came the next order, the trio followed it in suite. Not wanting to add a few more bruises they already had. However, Yumi decided to ask a question. "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

The guard stayed silent, "Where is Uzumaki Naruto?!" She demanded this time, only to get pushed towards a door. Separating her from the rest of the group. The others were grabbed by two other guards, and taken to other rooms.

She was sat down, and chained to a chair. The guard walked out the door. She noticed the sign on the door. _T&I_. She swallowed any spit that was in her throat, and looked around. There was nothing inside the room but the table and chairs.

The few minutes that went by seemed like seconds to her, and finally the door clicked open. A purple haired woman, with a snake mask came inside. She took off her mask, and cloak. Once it was removed it removed a strong looking woman. However, she looked beautiful.

Having been the physical description of a female ninja. "You outta be lucky. Usually we have males do this...so I'll ask you once. Do you have any intention of telling me the full truth?" Yumi glared hard at her.

"Where is my little fox, where is my brother!" She yelled, "what have you done to him?!" The woman looked at her, before sighing. Her chocolate brown eyes skimmed over the girl in front of her. She had to be no more than fourteen. The same age she became an Anbu elite.

"I'm not inclined to tell you, but I can say depending on the story your friends tell us. You _may _see him, or you _will _be in the ground on charges of espionage." Yumi bit her lip, now nervous. "Further more, the _person _you call brother has been missing for three years."

"I know this, I have nothing to hide...you people just don't understand." Yumi stated, looking down at the table.

"What _don't _we understand. The child isn't normal, he was special to the Hokage." The woman stated, taking a seat across from her.

"If he was so caring for Naruto, he wouldn't have left him with people who would just walk away." The woman eyes slightly widened, and she then relaxed. Putting her feet on top of the table.

"What do you mean walked away?"

"That's what he told me, that his adoptive family walked away from him...and I watched him beg me to not take him to the hospital."

"Oh whys that? If you cared for him so much. Then why not force him into the place, where he could healed."

"Because he'd be sent back! To an orphanage...forgotten about."

"So you're saying, that you gave him a better life? What living in the sewers like rats? What if people who you probably stepped decided to hire _snakes_. You'd been dead eventually."

"Oh what, like the Hokage did any better. You, and the rest of this village don't care about him!"

"Incorrect, the Hokage mourned him. He was fearful that the killer going about those years had taken him, and scalped him. Much like he did with other children he took."

"What?"

"You don't know...do you?"

"What killer?"

"The Yonoshi killing. The man responsible, Yonishi Kurasaki was hell bent on killing _little foxes._"

"What?!"

"Many of his victims were redheads, when we went looking for Naruto...we feared that he caught him. Turns out, fortune smiled on us. You foreigners found him."

"Why is that so fortunate? You never took care of him, heard him cry!"

"If I remember, you said you love _your little fox_. Was that a lie?"

"No it isn't a lie, I love him with every motherly fiber in my body and mind! You never had to see him cry, or ask why people hated him so much! Have you ever been judged for being something different?!" Yumi shouted at her, "tell me!"

"Not exactly...no. But, I have to say, you're dutifully a good mother to the child." Yumi eyes opened wide, "He's healthy...in fact he's good. He's really quite the ball of energy we expected him to be at this age. However, he can't fight..."

"Did you hurt him?!" She demanded an answer, "where is he?!"

"He's quite fine, in fact the last I saw him. He was talking to the Hokage. Though the animosity on his face was very much evident. However, what _you _need to understand is that Naruto was given to his adoptive family by the Hokage himself. He thought they would be good choices, and we're all human. We make mistakes." The woman sighed, "but you're right about one thing. I never did have to hear him cry, nor take care of him when he was sick."

The woman got her legs off the table, and put a finger to her ear. "This ones telling the truth, she's just looking out for the kid. What about the others?" The silence in the room allowed Yumi to hear the earpiece inside of the woman's ear.

"_They're all telling the truth, we'll be sure to send them to cell house, and await Lord Hiruzen's orders. As of right now, if they want food, give them some food. Also, Anko, remove her chains. The Hokage is currently talking to Naruto, he's trying to figure out what happening." _

"Roger that, I'll be sure to give this girl some Dango. Any further orders?"

"_No, not really. If you can, inquire on any personal belongings of Naruto Uzumaki. We'll be moving him to another house, in a better district after this is done." _

"Right, got'cha."

The woman now identified as Anko got up from her chair, "so, come along now." Yumi looked down at the table, and closed her eyes.

"We weren't planning to stay inside of Konoha..." Anko eyes slightly widened, as this piece of information was very condemning.

"What do you mean?" Anko asked, "were you to move to another hidden village?"

"No, any village really was on the table. I was hoping that this would happen this week sometime, but...it's over now I guess." Yumi drawled, "I just hope Naruto can forgive me...I should've held your people off longer."

"Spoken like a true warrior, but you got nothing to be sorry about. Personally...in your shoes, I'd want to leave here to if I was you or Naruto. However, he's special to us as well. If you don't believe me, then when you see the Hokage later on this week. He'll tell you for sure." Anko said in support, Yumi just sighed, and got up.

The chains came off her legs, "what happens now?"

"You back to your cell, and wait for Naruto."


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Do not brood over your past mistakes and failures as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret and depression. Do not repeat them in the future.<em>

_Swami Sivananda_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four: Silent moon part two.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage mansion, office. Thirty minutes earlier.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was sat into a comfortable chair, besides him were two Anbu guards. "Naruto, it's nice to see you again...after all these years my boy. I see you've grown so much." Naruto merely growled at the older man.<p>

He finally spoke, "Where are they?" he growled. The Hokage frowned slightly, before sighing. Slowly he reached for drawer, and pulled out a photograph. Naruto looked at it, and his eyes narrowed. It was him, as a baby.

The reason he knew, there was one set of ears on the baby's head that were fox like. "Three years Naruto, almost three years at least...I...feared you were dead." The old man said, trying to hold back some tears welling up.

Naruto only scoffed at him, "so what. No thanks to you. You gave me away!" Naruto yelled, "to people who never loved me..." Hiruzen nodded, conceding what Naruto was saying. He looked at the child, his old eyes filled with regret.

"I only wanted for you to have a family, they...seemed good of a choice at the time. They wanted kids, and they were unable to have any. So, I pointed them at you. It took some talking, but they assured me that they were going to take care of you. I...foolishly believed them." Hiruzen explained, "for that I am sorry."

"You apologize, yet you weren't one bit sad when you let them take me. You had a smile on your face! You let be taken away, and thrown away like trash!" Naruto slammed his hands on the table, "then you take away my true family!"

The Kage sighed, "Naruto...I had no choice. You're five years old, you don't understan-" Naruto yelled at him, before trying to leap at him. The Anbu managed to grab him, and hold him down. Although his head was being pushed into the desk.

"Don't understand?! I understand that I'm a freak! A nobody! You're the one that needs to understand, that I'll never...ever forgive you!" He howled, "and I want my family back. Now!" Hiruzen closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Naruto..."

"Don't say my name! You can't call me Naruto no more! You forgot about me, just like everyone else. Just like everyone...else." Naruto started to sob, "and I hate you for it!" The Hokage watched as the child sobbed, his facial expression bouncing between fear, rage, and sadness. The old man felt his heart break.

"I thought you were dead...I didn't know, we always tried to find you. Every report of redhead child running about, but everyone of them not having your features. No whiskers, no fox ears. Nothing of the sort...we tried. I couldn't keep trying after the year." Hiruzen spoke, and looked at the Anbu.

"Leave..." He ordered, the Anbu looked at him.

"But, lord Hokage...he'll." The elder just glared at them, and ordered them again.

"Leave, as you're Lord. I command you to leave!" The duo of Anbu nodded, and let Naruto go. The boy just scoffed at them as they let go.

A pregnant pause insured.

The elder looked at child, "Naruto...you're not a freak." Hiruzen finally broke the silence, "and you should have never been made to feel such a way." Naruto looked the other way, tears rolling down his eyes. His cheeks were flustered red.

"I don't care...what you think. I want my sister, I want Yumi. I want my brother Manto, and grandpa Mokuzai." He spoke, his voice cold, the Hokage felt his heart break. Slowly, he let his own little bit of tears flow out.

Naruto looked at him, "so you call someone else...Jiji?" Naruto looked at him, realizing what he had just said. However, his heart being stalwart, he nodded. Hiruzen looked at his desk, slowly he got up from the table. He looked at the hidden village outside his window.

"I don't...I don't hate you Naruto. I'm...glad, you've made friends. That's all I ever wanted, is that you make friends. Call them whatever you will, but you made friends. I-I'm just." Hiruzen sniffled slightly, "heartbroken."

"So was I, the day I was called a demon..." Naruto stated, still having his arms folded. Hiruzen looked at him, and nodded. He had no right to be called such, it wasn't fair too him.

Naruto looked at the man, who was now empty eyed. Slowly the man walked over to a phone, and picked it up. Naruto watched him dial three numbers. Then heard him speak, "what is status of one Yumi, one Manto, and one Mokuzai?"

"_Interrogation went without hitch, each of them are telling the truth. We sent them back to their cells a few minutes ago. Is everything going well with the Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto?" _Hiruzen bit his lip, and sighed.

"I don't think he'll ever...forgive me." The Hokage muttered in the phone, "Release the prisoners. Have them sent to the mansion grounds. I'll be waiting here with Naruto." He heard the guard take his orders, followed by the phone hanging up.

Hiruzen walked towards Naruto, and then knelt down at the boy. "They're on the way. Naruto..." He never got to finish, the next thing he felt was a small bit of pain on his jaw. Naruto had just sucker punched him. Naruto expected a reprisal, however, the Hokage just knelt there.

Finally he spoke. "I deserved that one, for being so...blind." Naruto held his fist out where he punched the man, it was slightly hurting. He watched the Hokage get up, and sit back at his desk. Naruto watched as he got a few things out of his drawer.

"These are yours Naruto. Two years of birthday gifts I was going to give you." Hiruzen stated, pushing wooden shuriken, and a bow across his desk. Naruto looked at them, then back at the man. "I was going to give these to Hairo, and Manaka. However, that night...I couldn't find you."

"That's the one failure, besides involving my sensei. I regret the most."

Naruto looked at them, finally he picked up a birthday card. Which had a big number four on the the cover. "You can open it, I'm not angry with your actions. I don't hate you...I just hope you can see that."

Naruto glared at him, before finally opening the card. He begin to read it. The card had a picture of leaf, with flame around it. However, it had entirely pen written words. All it, of course signed in official ink.

"_One little fox.  
>All his love, gave me joy.<br>Though he is devoid. _

_He has beautiful blue eyes, bright red hair. _

_The pair, to make any woman jealous in compare. _

_Yet swoon, if they should stare. _

_His beautiful smile, gives light._

_His happy singing brings me joy. _

_I know it sounds coy, but I love him like my other boys. _

_He's always held my fatherly heart, and now I wish him one special birthday. _

_**Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto. **_

_**From Hiruzen Sarutobi.**__"_

Naruto looked at the birthday card, closing his eyes. He couldn't really remember _day _his birthday was, but it _was _in October. The old man watched as Naruto picked up the small bow, something he wanted as a small toddler.

When he was first learning to talk.

"I have one more for you, if you want to see it." Naruto clenched his fist around the bow he held. Looking down at the ground, a lone tear left his eyes.

Finally he looked at the man, "what happened to them?" He asked, regarding Manaka, and Hairo.

"They're gone...we can't find them...maybe into self-imposed exile." Hiruzen answered, finally Naruto just looked at him.

"Why do you care about me? When only a few others do?" The question made Hiruzen stuttered, for a five year old to ask such a question...though how true it was. The elder just looked at the child, before sighing.

"Naruto this gift is from you-"

He was about to talk when the door busted open, and in came this brown haired girl. She went over, and hugged Naruto. "Naruto, oh thank god you're okay!" She yelled, holding him. The old man watched as man about his age came walking in.

Hiruzen then saw a black haired boy, with a orange sash across his leg come in. The boy looked at the sister and brother duo. However, he then looked at the Hokage. "You had no right to break up our family!" He shouted, the Hokage just looked on.

The girl was crying into Naruto now, now so was he. "I would take it, that you're Manto?" The boy flared his anger at the Hokage, but the man remained largely non-intimidated. Though he was annoyed by the boy's lack of respect.

Though the elder near the boy, he knew very well. "Mokuzai. I haven't seen since you left jail, after we sealed your chakra." Hiruzen stated, the man just grumbled slightly.

"It's good to see you again...fifth lieutenant Hiruzen. Or, should I say Hokage? Those that sound much more fitting?" Mokuzai stated, crossing his arms. The Hokage just shook his head, he then knew what they all were.

Slowly getting out of his chair, "It would seem those who've been taking care of my adopted grandson are nothing but common thieves, or cage fighters." The group tensed up, and Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"So, what now _Lord _Hokage. Sentence us to jail, let us go? Either way, I'm not running away. Nor is Manto, or Yumi. That child she is holding is so special, you wouldn't even begin to fathom his potential." Hiruzen glared at him.

"So you decided, along with the rest of this _family_ to _rightfully _train him in thievery?! Guards! Remove Naruto Uzumaki from my office, into an adjacent room. Now!" The order made Yumi clutch Naruto tighter, however, the Anbu were inside the room within mere seconds.

They restrained Manto, and Mokuzai. While one pulled Yumi away from Naruto, another grabbed grabbed the child. Ushering him out of the office. The door closed, with two armed guards behind it. Naruto was kicking along the way to an adjacent room.

Yumi went to move for him, screaming out to him. "Naruto!" The guards simply pulled her back, and then she felt felt a cold icy glare coming from two men. One was the Hokage, the other was Mokuzai. Though, they weren't exactly staring at her.

"What gall...Hiruzen-san. You stand there, with your wealth. Your roof above our heads, but tell me. Besides the war, do you know of our struggle?" Hiruzen glared only intensified, though he didn't seem ready to make a move at his fellow elder.

Yumi was being held back now by Manto, who was trying to comfort her. "You dare say I don't know of struggle?! I lost my protege, Minato Namikaze! I lost my sensei, Tobirama Senju. I've was around long enough to see the first Hokage pass away! You, are but a child compared to my age still!"

"I may be but a child in age compared to you, but emotions do not cloud my judgments. Like during the war, or don't you remember the massacre I ran away from!" Mokuzai responded.

"You were a coward, a traitor to the village of Konoha. My sensei punishment was light compared to what it should've been! Three years in jail, followed by the stripping of shinobi status. It should have been death!" Hiruzen hollered in retort.

"You're right, it should have been death! However, I'm still here, I am the boy's so called _grandfather_. I may be a poor one at that, my drinking may be getting slightly worse, however my comrades faces still haunt me! You have no guilt, my company commander didn't wait for the all clear either. So when you're friends were slaughtered right by me, I ran!" Hiruzen was close to charging at the man.

"Stop this pettiness!" Manto shouted, breaking the argument. "You both are old fools! Do you not know of why we were originally brought here?! We came for Naruto, that is all. Now, are we going to continue with past bad blood, or we going to shed some more before this day is done?!"

Yumi nodded, however the Hokage reprisal was anything but calm. "You're shall not use your snake like tongue on me, you understand me boy! I'm tempted to throw you all in jail, if anything, for kidnapping now! I held high hopes, until I learned that the Mokuzai you were dealing with. Was Mokuzai Konachi. A thieving criminal! I think you people planned to sell Naruto, for the highest bidder if possible, for what he was!"

"Fuck you, you old bastard! You're suggesting something that would never happen. That child is my brother, almost my son! I would never, ever, betray him! Not like you just have!" Yumi shouted, pushing Manto away. She was furious at the notion.

Hiruzen was now more angered, "stand down girl. I'll not ask again!"

"I refuse, I refuse to be humiliated. To be judged, along with my friends, judged! You say we are bad people, yes what we do to _survive _is not exactly on the good side of the law. However, you come from a land which no longer yours. You come to a foreign place, try to _live_!" Yumi roared, Manto trying to hold her back.

"I said, .girl." Hiruzen ordered once more.

"No! You wouldn't know a thing about that! Nor do you know anything about Naruto! He's precious to all of us, more precious than anything to me! I would choose him, over my own life! You hear me! What gives you the right to scorn us! Huh?!" That's when Hiruzen yelled in a fit of anger, and forgot who exactly was there.

In his roar, he had tears rolling down his eyes. "Will you shut up Kushina, I told a hundred times to just stay calm! But, no, you're always wanting to fight!" Hiruzen eyes were shaking, he saw red hair on the girl now. Followed by _her _blue eyes.

The room went silent, Manto finally after a minute or so broke it. "Who is this...Kushina?" The Hokage recognized his heated mistake, and sighed. Calming down slightly. He looked at them, before looking at the picture of his deceased wife.

"_Biwako...I'm sorry...I. She, just...acts so much like her." _The elder spoke in his mind, before he looked at them. Finally, he began to calm down. Though, his justifications still adamant inside of him. "I want a reason, from Mokuzai, why you all shouldn't be thrown in jail...at the least charge of thievery."

"Because, I'm the one that taught them Hiruzen-san. I saw them come into the village, poor and broke. Hungry even. I at first thought Naruto was her child, until they told me how they found him. I...taught them all how to steal. Even Naruto. For the sole reason, that he needed to eat." The Hokage nodded, he motioned his guards.

The two at the door quickly put rope around the man's hands. "You two are free to go, Mokuzai. You'll spend a month in jail. I wish to know what you two plan to do once you have Naruto." The girl looked at the Kage.

"I plan to leave this hateful village with him, along with Manto. When Mokuzai gets out of course." Hiruzen shook his head.

"I can't allow that, I'm sorry." Yumi just shook her head.

"Why not, there is nothing for him here!" Hiruzen shook his own head now.

"You're wrong, there are plenty of things here for him. Not like the things waiting for him outside these walls." The girl only sighed in frustration.

"Isn't there any compromise we can come up with? Like an escort to one of your many allied villages?" The Hokage slammed his hand on the desk.

"No! Do you not understand, or are you ignorant? The boy shall stay in Konoha, you may leave, which undoubtedly sadden the child. I however, refuse to put him in harms way!" Manto pulled Yumi back slowly, so he could talk.

"Lord Hokage, with all respect...that should've been due. You're already putting the boy in harms way. The villagers don't care about him, if you have medical team check him now. He has a bruise across his back from where a full grown man pushed him. Along with a bruise across his nose." Manto truthfully stated.

"Not to mention the villagers called him a freak! He's not a freak damn you!" Mokuzai shouted, "and that why he'd be more happier if he left."

Hiruzen took these statements in, before sighing. "I cannot still, in good consciousness allow Naruto-chan to leave. Not outside the gates even." The group just held a collective sigh. However, Yumi decided to try one more time.

"Lord Hokage, please. As a mother, I beg you. Let Naruto be happy, let him feel normal for once. Even if its somewhere else. Please, let him be happy!" She gave an impassioned plea. The Anbu actually held their breath on this, they felt sorry for them now!

And, Anbu were trained killers.

Hiruzen got out his pipe, and lit it. "I'm sorry...I can't allow him to leave. I know he'll face hardships. He has, and he's had good people behind him. If you keep with him, then he'll grow up a strong man. However, as for leaving the village. I cannot allow it."

Yumi nodded solemnly, and made her way towards the door. "Wait..." Hiruzen ordered. The Anbu on the order blocked her passage. Manto tensed slightly, but the cold air had long since left the room. "If I...don't know. Offered you a good job, and a house for you and Naruto. Would you be more inclined to stay?"

Manto, and Yumi looked at the Hokage stunned. "We would, but...what about the villagers? I won't stay unless Naruto is safe." Hiruzen nodded, and smiled.

"I have a plan for that. It involves me posting round the clock guards from _my _personal guard." The trio nodded, and slowly Mokuzai was led out of the room.

"Thank you my lord." Yumi bowed, as did Manto. The Hokage got up, and walked over to them both. He placed his hands on both of their heads.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. After all, you kept Naruto safe...when I couldn't."

* * *

><p>The minutes seemed like hours to the young fox boy. Naruto, who was looking at Anbu he tried to hit, grumbled. "I'm going to break your nose. If I can't see my sister!" He yelled. The Anbu merely shrugged him off.<p>

He was a little child. What could he do?

The sound of well choreographed knock. A knock going _"Na-nanana-nana." _The other Anbu outside opened the door. Yumi came running in, and hugged Naruto. Naruto was quick to wrap his hands around his sister. "Oh...my baby brother."

Naruto began to sob into her, he had been so worried about her. Slowly Manto came in, along with the Hokage. Naruto looked at the old man, his tears began to slow down. "Can we go home?" He choked out.

The old man shook his head. "No, but you can stay here tonight."

The two teens nodded, while Naruto only snuggled up to his sister. He was not going to let go anytime soon either. "Shh, it's okay Naruto. It's okay. We're not in trouble." Yumi comforted the boy, she sat on the chair with him.

Holding him close, she felt slowly beginning to close his eyes. Soon, after a few minutes. The child fell asleep, the day having taken a strain on him. The Hokage motioned for his Anbu him to bring him a file. "I have here a number of open jobs in Konoha. However, there is exams in here for each of you take."

"Like IQ tests?" Manto asked, "because I'll be honest. I only know how to fight." The Hokage motioned him to be silent.

"It's basic living tests, like mathematics, writing and such. You'll do fine. However, I recommend that you get a good rest in my guest rooms tonight. Yumi, you may take Naruto in whatever room you pick. You'll be under constant Anbu guard." The young woman nodded, picking up Naruto.

Manto merely sat there still, looking over the file. He noticed some of the tests. Along with questionnaires. "When will we start them tomorrow?" The Hokage held up three fingers.

"Three'o clock. Inside the academy. Speaking of. Naruto will have an exam coming up as well. I'm going to sponsor him personally for the academy." Manto nodded, before sighing.

"Thank you...I'm curious though. Who was this Kushina? You wouldn't have yelled at Yumi like that, if she wasn't similar." The Hokage stiffened slightly, before sighing.

"She's...well she was a very special girl. Much like Naruto is to me now. I honestly yelled at Yumi-chan because of the way she acted. Not, because of the way she looked. Though I wished she could be here now..." Manto looked at the Hokage sadly.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She died...killed off, and long forgotten by the village. When she should have been remembered." The Hokage remembered her beautiful red hair, and smile. Slowly, the Hokage took a sit in front of Manto.

He found the young man interesting in front of him. Carrying himself like a warrior. However, not exactly a ninja. "So, what village are you from?" Manto simply leaned back in the chair, and sighed.

"Namigakure, the village hidden among the waves. Well, now it's known as Gato's shipping harbor. After he bought the villages leaders out, and buying out the contract we shared with the Land of Iron." Hiruzen nodded, motioning for an Anbu to bring some tea.

Manto watched as the Anbu left. "So you carry yourself like a warrior. Are you a ninja by chance?" Manto shook his head.

"No, my father was a Samurai. Before, Gato had assassins kill him."

**_I've been sick for a little while, so if quality is lacking. Sorry about that. Anyway, it's not over yet. So...expect something tragic soon. Anyway, have a good weekend. I'm off work till next week. So may crank out another chapter this weekend (more than likely not) Have good one. Rate, and review._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>One of the most beautiful qualities of true friendship is to understand and to be understood.<em>

_Lucius Annaeus Seneca_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*very big announcement at the end of the chapter.*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter five: Towards brighter tomorrows.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha streets, the next afternoon.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto had been sent out.<p>

He didn't know why, but it was by Yumi. However, her reassuring allowed him to be confident about it. Slowly, though surely he walked across the streets of the more wealthier districts of Konoha. He had on some newer, more decent clothes.

It consisted of a orange T-shirt, with black sweat pants. They weren't patched up, relatively new. On him also was newer jacket, which was given to him by the Hokage. It was more, or less a sign of trust between him and the child. That he wouldn't need worry about his family back at the mansion, and that he would be given newer clothing.

Though, he honestly wore it with some sense of resentment. He wanted to _earn _these clothes, not be handed them. Although, by earned...he really meant steal. Really, it's mostly all he known. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to grow up with, but everyone had to start somewhere.

The jacket he had, though no matter how resented, was something of a marvel. It was lavender in color, made of warm fiber. It's hood was wide, which hid his ears. All the same, most of his hair. The child found it had the symbol for the _will of fire_ on the back.

The national phrase, and religious saying of the Konoha people.

Something, even he believed in. Only if so very fleeting. However, it still filled him with a sense of warmth. Especially with newer accessory he had. The newer being a orange ribbon, the same one Manto used to wear, tied around left arm.

It was far too big to tie around his leg, not until he was older could do as such. However, Manto left with him some more or less encouragement to wearing it. _"My father gave this too me, and now I pass it along too my brother. As it should be, to mark you a warrior." _Naruto remembered _him saying this morning._

That's when Manto was going to give hims something after he got back, he stated it would be _perfect _news. The redhead couldn't even be happier at this point in time. Things were starting to look for him, finally everything started to look in place.

So without much thoughts, or anywhere to go for the next seven hours. The child managed to find himself just exploring. He found the wealthier side of Konoha beautiful, many trees. Many cherry blossoms lined a memorial for the fourth.

Which he passed up about twice now, or maybe it was just two sided entrances. He couldn't tell.

The memorial stone at the middle however, was unique. It made of a blue stone of sorts. He never heard of it, something wanted him to go touch it. He never dared to do such a thing, so whatever was making want to touch it. He ignored it.

It was a funny feeling, going from having been kidnapped, then talking to a Lord, before being told everything is going to get better. It all seemed foreign.

The word _better_. Which seemed to roll off his tongue, as if he was trying to speak some sort of ancient language, felt heartwarming to him. Better maybe meant a newer home, not too many rats. Though, then, it could be better as in they'd be leaving.

Part of him wanted to see what the world was like too him. Would they reject him, like many did here? Or, embrace the strangest of things? Hopefully with open arms. This daydreaming child could only imagine what it would feel like to be on the outside of things in the village of Konoha.

A village which lived by one single will, the will of fire.

For that will, a great man was buried under that great monument. The boy finally got curious, and decided to run up towards the memorial. He found that it was remarkably around the size of the hut he had been inside in for the almost three years he had been forgotten to the village.

He found a plaque near the base of memorial, where the sharp point was pointing towards the southern part of Konoha. Where the forests biggest river was. The boy got down, and found some of the writing to be in Kanji.

Now Kanji was actually just the formal way of writing. Used by ninja, nobility, and doctors. Very rarely was much of the common rabble, save a good portion of business able to write Kanji. Now reading it was another story.

Many people knew how to read it, but as for Naruto. Yumi hadn't had the knowledge to teach him. Nor, did she really know Kanji herself. Manto did know some, but he was always too busy working to teach Naruto, hardly anything.

Mokuzai was going to be gone on vacation for a little bit. Which is what Yumi told him.

However, it would seem whatever was in Kanji seemed brief. So it wasn't really seemingly all that important. The part Naruto could read though, the romanji. Spoke in a sort of rhyme. Naruto decided to read it aloud.

"He who'd bared the will of fire, gave his life.

A man renowned by many, a hero, a friend.

Though, like everyone mortal, he had his end.

His end, came on October Tenth.

The night of a dreaded demon attack.

He laid his life, so that his will be survived by friends.

Which he held dearly into his heart.

By this romanji, in the sacred lettering of Kanji, is his most sacred decree.

Too all who bare noble hearts, or the ability to keep the holy fire lit.

Read, and speak his will.

For he gave his life, so that all of us.

Along with many more.

May live ours."

Naruto read aloud, he found himself actually sitting down at the base of the memorial. He noticed that the memorial stone was actually a mixture of color. Parts of it had a golden tint. He couldn't explain it, but he felt something warm over flush over him.

The boy looked at an old photo, it was of the Fourth Hokage. His eyes were closed, they, like his smile beamed with happiness. He couldn't tell when the photo was made, how could he. He never read the history books.

However it seemed it was early, perhaps the reason for his smile, was the coronation?

Naruto slowly felt his palm reach out to it, and he felt something warm around. He couldn't see what it was, but he could just feel it. That alone slightly filled him with happiness. That's when an idea popped into his head. As ludicrous as it was.

It was just fleeting, but it was a kind of fleeting you want to remember. _"I want too be like him, strongest of them all. Then everyone would respect me. They'd have too, I'd be having their backs!" _A sudden gush of wind cause a single leaf to land on his palm.

He noticed the color of it, it wasn't green. It was a dark orange, almost bloody red. _"Oh cool, maple leafs. That's my favorite!" _Naruto sang out in his head, he found in his absent of mind. The one tree he ignored, his favorite tree. Was actually just towards the southern entrance of the memorial.

Why there was just one, he didn't know.

Naruto decided to get up from the memorial now, and walk over towards the maple tree. As he approached it, he noticed the sounds of sniffling coming from behind a tree. He quickly moved around the tree, finding a raven haired boy.

Maybe just a tad older than him. Crying.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Naruto called out, "you okay?" The raven haired boy looked at him. He scoffed at him.

Finally he answered in a cold voice, "leave me be. You shouldn't see me crying." The boy answered.

Naruto just smiled, and decided to take sit in front of him. "What so bad about seeing you crying, what you'll melt?" He tried to joke.

The raven haired boy slightly stopped for a moment, registering the joke. "No...who are you? I never seen you around here before." Naruto just smiled.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, um...well, I ain't from around here. I just decided to do a little exploring." He then rubbed the back of his, "also I'm just trying to enjoy the day. I have some soft of entrance exam tomorrow for the academy."

This slightly caught the raven haired boy interests. "Oh...so you're going to be going to the community academy too?" Naruto nodded, and smiled even brighter. Maybe this boy was another student.

"Yep, just got to get the test done tomorrow!" The boy nodded, and smirked.

He got up, extended his hand out to Naruto. "Well, I'm Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto blanched slightly. The boy was an Uchiha, but wouldn't that make him an orphan? Why would he be all the way out here.

"Oh dude...I'm, well...you probably get a lot now of days...so I'll...I don't know." Sasuke just sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, I accept your condolences about my parents, and clan. However, I'm not angry if you want to say sorry. Just, still...you know. Going through _the _process." The Uchiha stated, before feeling Naruto take his hand.

Naruto smiled, he shook it. "Well, why aren't you at the orphanage? I mean, no offense. I thought kids without parents lived there. I mean, like I had." Sasuke was about to be insulted by the question, but he managed to bite his tongue till he heard the end.

"Oh so, is you're family gone as well?" Naruto shook his head, looking down sadly.

The redhead sighed, but then smiled again. "No, I never knew them. Well, I wouldn't call them family now. I have an adopted sister, and brother who took me in." Sasuke's eyes slightly widened.

"Don't you mean adopted mother, and father?" The redhead shook his head once more.

"No, no. Adopted _sister_, and _brother_. I had a grandfather, but he's on vacation right now. Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm making you mad." Sasuke brought his arms up.

"N-no, you're quite fine. I'm just, well...not used to having someone talk too me hardly." He admitted to the redhead.

"Oh, well, okay then. Hey, can you read Kanji?" Sasuke twisted his head slightly, was this boy for real?

"Yes, who can't? It's like...I don't know. The first thing my mother and father taught me." Sasuke stated with pride, actually smiling at a memory he had of his parents. Much to the usual crying, and sniveling he would do.

"Oh cool, cool! Hey, can you read the Kanji on the fourth's plaque then. I really, really wanna know what it says." Sasuke nodded, and began to walk towards the memorial with his new _charge_. The raven haired boy kept staring ahead. However, he then thought about the redhead.

"_He's weird, but, funny." _

Naruto smiled as he noticed him look back. They reached the memorial where Sasuke knelt down. He looked at the Kanji, before reading it aloud.

"I'm no better than the men next to me.

We are all comrades.

For me to abandon them, make me worse than scum.

However, give me strength to remain.

The will to continue to hold their hands.

This life, and the next."

Sasuke finished, "huh. Sounds like a battle prayer." Naruto nodded, awing at the poem written the language only his new _friend _could read. The boys actually found themselves now sitting at the memorial. Sasuke then looked at Naruto.

"So, where are you from? You hair color doesn't exactly shout _I'm from the greatest village in the world_." Naruto crossed his arms, huffing his chest, puffing out his lip.

"That's not nice Sasuke-san. Besides, I'm from here. Just from the poorer districts." Sasuke nodded, noticed their reflection in the stone.

"Well, sorry...I meant no offense, it's just that red isn't exactly normal." Sasuke drawled, "and you're not normal. But, that's not a bad thing either."

"Well...thanks I guess. But, having duck like hair isn't exactly cool." Naruto stated, while pulling his cowl slightly back. Showing some spiky hair.

Sasuke looked at hair, "and mimicking the Fourth Hokage's is?" Naruto just pouted at the retort.

"Depends, mimic the coolest ninja, or mimic a duck." Sasuke chuckled, before getting an idea.

"Say Naruto, have you ever seen a jutsu done before?" Naruto just shook his head. Sasuke grabbed his arm, before Naruto could even shout. Or,even resist. He felt himself running with the last Uchiha.

Something, told him to just follow him. Be happy, almost like a fatherly voice inside of his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inside upper Konoha park, near Tasnubi river way.<strong>_

* * *

><p>So here the two children were, alone. Sasuke was slightly out of breath. Naruto however was still doing just fine. "Okay, so what's the jutsu. Is it something cool?" Sasuke nodded, before holding up his hand. Putting a finger towards his lips.<p>

"You must promise _not _to tell anyone where I do this at. Otherwise the girls will be after me." Sasuke shook, "damnable flying ants they are. Always swarming around me." Naruto just chuckled, before cooing at Sasuke jokingly.

"Oh someone have cuties? Poor wittle, Sasuke." The older child clocked Naruto across. Brushing the feeling of two different features inside of his cowl. Thinking of them as just hair accessories. The redhead rubbed his head, before balling his fist up.

"Hey what's that for! I'm joking with ya, jeez! You weren't mad about me ripping your hairstyle, before ripping my color!" The onyx eyes of Sasuke merely closed, before he smirked. He then looked at Naruto, now smiling.

He pointed at himself with his thumb, "I can't help it if you such a whiny little baby. It was love tap compared to what I trained with. Anyway, I'm serious. The jutsu I'm using is part of my family. It's the first jutsu we _ever _learn. It's what it means to be Uchiha, my foundation, as well as the village's jutsu."

Naruto nodded, rubbing the bump on his head. Now enticed by the way Sasuke was being impassioned in his speech. "It's sacred. I can't risk hurting anyone...stupid enough to sneak up on me." Naruto nodded, and then watched as Sasuke turned his back to him.

"Now, please be silent...I need to focus."

Naruto nodded, before he saw Sasuke's arms move. He knew he was starting to form hand seals. Sasuke began to voice them out. "Snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. **Fire style: fire ball jutsu!**" Naruto eyes widened when Sasuke heaved back, taking in mass of air.

Naruto was about to say something, but what came next shut him up. The Uchiha blew forth a large ball of fire. Three times the size of himself. Naruto so awestruck, he never caught the fact that he just fallen straight on his buttocks when the fire lit.

As the Jutsu finally ended. Sasuke stopped for a minute, grabbing his mouth. "Ow! Forgot how much that burns!" He shouted, going towards the lake water. Taking in massive amounts of the water. Naruto now snapped out his trance.

"Holy crap, that was totally cool! Sasuke-san, you were like OOooohhmm. You know sucking in the air, and I was like _are you okay? _And then voom! The torrent of fire that shout of your mouth, it reminded me of a dragon. Holy crap!" Naruto shouted waiving his arms about. Admiring the the boy's ability. "How old are you?! Eight, nine?!"

"Six...I'm six years old. I'll be seven in the summer." Sasuke stated, now only steam came from his mouth. He took another drink of the water, but it only stung his throat slightly more. Naruto smiled, and tried to copy the way Sasuke drew in the air, before blowing his fire out.

Sasuke just looked at the boy as if had grown a second head. "You're doing it all wrong, besides the jutsu I just used took me a year to learn. It's very complicated. You have to use chakra inside your throat, then turn it into fire chakra by making it heat up. It isn't just as easy as inhaling and exhaling breath."

Naruto stopped for a minute, registering what Sasuke had said. "Oh...right, I knew that." Sasuke just grabbed his temple. The raven haired boy just smirked, before coming back over to Naruto. The redhead was huddled against a tree.

"Man, I hope I don't have to do that tomorrow. Otherwise I'll never be in the academy." Naruto stated, looking down.

Sasuke just smirked, "relax. Besides, it'll only ask you basic questions. Give you a basic physical examination. It was much easier than where I started. In my clan's academy. You _had _to know the fireball jutsu after a week. Otherwise, you were kicked out, until you could master it."

Naruto only nodded, dumbfounded. "How many academies are there. I know about the civilian academy, and now the academy by the Hokage's mansion. I never knew about the Uchiha academy." Sasuke just smirked.

"Well, my clan used to be the police force of the village. Many of shinobi you saw on rooftops a few months ago were Uchiha. My clan watched this village like raven's watching their eggs." Naruto nodded, and then smiled.

"I was taught to be sly as a fox, run, and run! I bet I could beat you in a race!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke eye quipped slightly in interest.

"No way, I can run faster than you. After all, you were following me the way here." Naruto just cast a gaze at Sasuke. As if he was questioning the idol boy's intelligence.

"If you forgot, you were dragging me!" Sasuke made face recollection, before smirking.

"That's because you were too slow."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Money where you mouth is duck boy!"

"Sure thing, tomato!"

"What did you call me?!"

"I said, tomato!"

"Oh it's so on!"

Naruto, and Sasuke broke away from the tree. They got onto the pier, albeit, Naruto had followed him there. "Lets do this. A free run. First one back to the monument stone in the village of the Fourth Hokage. You win, I'll buy us some lunch!" Sasuke announced.

"You're on!"

"If I win however, you'll have to refer to me as _Sasuke-sama_ for a week." Naruto nodded, and finally. He felt something pounding in his chest. It wasn't a heart of sadness, nor of worry. It was finally of one thing. One thing he wanted so much of.

It was a thump of happiness.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Don't get your feet wet!"

"Don't forget too!"

They both then shouted as their feet started to move, "go!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Mansion, around the same time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi, and Manto waited anxiously inside the office of the Hokage. Finally after a tense moment, the elder came back in. Inside his hands were three folders, two with their names on it. Another was from a retail agency inside of Konoha. "I took the liberty of finding some houses inside the middle class districts. If you all pass, they should be easy to obtain. Now...open your folders."<p>

Yumi was the first to open hers. Quickly, she pulled out the various documents. Beginning to read them in her head. She was close to tears.

"_**Name**__: Yumi (lack of surname) _

_**Age**__: 15_

_**Date of birth:**__ December sixth. _

_**Test proctor**__: Anko Muratashi. _

_**List of grades, and IQ (civilian.)**_

_Science-80%_

_Mathematics-90%_

_Reading (romanji)-100%_

_Writing (romanji)-100%_

_Speaking (self chosen test) 90%_

_Cooking (self chose test) 89%_

_IQ-115_

_**Job recommendations, and pay (by the hour) **_

_Article writer-1,739.95yen an hour. _

_Nurse-1,994.90yen an hour._

_Cook (for middle class chain restaurant)-1,753.24yen an hour._

_**Additional notes**_

_Displayed very much a calm demeanor, and well astute attitude to subject matter. A quick learner, she should have no problem getting a any of the jobs listed. I'll even put in my own personal word for her. _

_Signed _

_-Anko Muratashi."_

"_Thank you Anko-san. For everything._" Yumi thought holding the papers closed to her heart. The others were on locations of said listed jobs, along with interview appointment available. The girl looked at Hokage smiling. "Thank you for your kindness."

"It's all merely out of gratitude my dear. I'm sorry for my rash behavior involving Mokuzai. I'll be sure not let it spill over to you again, or to Manto-san. A promise I'll due all in my power to keep. There was just a lot of bad blood." Yumi nodded, taking some tea he had sat out.

She took a sip,"I understand."

Manto was next, he nervously fiddled with the folder. Finally he opened it, and found the results to his liking. He smiled closing his eyes, now able to calm down. He smiled at Yumi, before reading the results of his out loud.

"**Name**: Manto Yari

**Age:** 16

**Date of birth**: August seventh

**Test proctor**: Hayate Gekko.

**List of grades, and IQ (civilian.)**

Science-74%

Mathematics-80%

Reading (romanji)-84%

Writing (romanji)-90%

Kenjutsu (self chosen)-84%

Yarijutsu(self chose test) 94%

IQ-104

Job recommendations, and pay (by the hour)

Yarijutsu instructor (civilian self-defense)-2,464.93yen an hour

Civilian police force-2,102.44yen an hour.

**Additional notes**

One of the few, if the not, the one civilians here in Konoha who know a samurai art. Yarijutsu, literally art of the spear, and is able to put it in practical use. His cage fighting history was splayed out in his writing, which was decent. Normal grades and marks for it. However, I could recommend him these two jobs. However, the Civilian police force, and the school looking for a Yari instructor know me well.

I'd be honor to help him out, if he would teach me as well.

-Hayate Gekko."

Yumi lunged herself Manto, "good job Manto. Oh thank you gods, we're in the clear for once!" She celebrated, accidentally forgetting about the tea in her hand. Which went all over a white haired Anbu in a dog mask.

He was mumbling something _pretty, and careless women._ Along the way out the door, where a small scream could be heard from the said young Anbu. The Hokage just snickered slightly. _"Kakashi when will you learn, karma can only hit you, when you're thinking of things to go wrong." _

Yumi actually started to cry a little bit, and Manto only held her tighter. "When I heard you were a son of a Samurai last night. I started to think of you as Kenjutsu user. A Yarijutsu student isn't common. Many people forget that the root of it is bojutsu. My art. The only difference being that my style is gentler, where as yours is possibly deadlier."

Manto nudged his head side to side. "My father trained me in the Odoru hanabira arts. Literally its the bojutsu equivalent of the spear arts. It's more for restraining, with very few killing blows. Used mostly by the monks in Kirigakure. Which only recently dubbed my family as a samurai family. Under ancient code." Hiruzen nodded, sipping his tea.

"So when are you two going to kiss, better yet marry?" Yumi, and Manto blushed heavily at the assumption.

"Sir...you must be clown in your former life." The Hokage only chuckled, before sipping back on his tea, before getting out tobacco pipe.

"Oh, I only jest...I only jest." He stated, laughing like monkey.

He then put the tea down, "when you decide on the jobs tomorrow. I'll make sure to have your belongings moved to a house of your choice. Anyway, I'll be seeing you later. You must be attending to young Naruto now." They nodded, getting up.

Yumi bowed ladylike at the Hokage, while Manto stopped at the door. "For what it's worth sir. I hope to teach at the academy. I promised to teach Naruto to fight one day. Even if I...slightly _disregard _the idea."

"I'll take it into consideration. May the fortunes smile on you my dear boy."

Hiruzen then got a phone call, and ushered for Manto to leave. The man nodded, bowing respectfully at the Hokage before leaving. The Hokage then picked up the phone. "Hello?" He answered.

"_Dad it's Hanzo, I got some good news!" _

"Oh really, you finally popped the question?"

"_Yes, and another thing. Are you ready to feel older?"_

"Oh what could you mean?"

"_Are you ready too be a grandfather?" _

Hiruzen smiled, letting a few tears run down his eyes. It would seem fortunes were smiling on him recently. "Yes...Hanzo...I'll be right over. I love you son."

"_Love you too pops." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Memorial stone. Konoha.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto had beaten Sasuke, much to the boy's astonishment. "Yeah, woohoo! Uzumaki Naruto is the fastest thing alive. Faster than a speeding ninja, more swift than mongoose! Ohhhh yeah!" Naruto celebrated, Sasuke looked at the goofy kid in front of him.<p>

He only mustered up a warm smile. A first in the last month. "Okay, a deal is a deal. Naruto. Where would like to eat?" He asked, assuming he knew of anywhere. The redhead just looked at Sasuke.

"I don't know, you pick. You're paying." Sasuke nodded, and then crossed his arms.

"You like spicy food, like peppers?" Naruto thought about, thinking back Yumi's stews. He nodded, Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him. However, he got stopped by a woman. She was black haired, but bore uncanny brown eyes. He then noticed the sun was setting.

"Sorry Naruto, I'll have to catch next time. My head maid is here to get me." Naruto frowned slightly, but then smiled.

"Wanna meet here tomorrow then, after I'm done with the exam?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto watched as he walked towards, extending out two fingers.

Naruto gladly took those two fingers. Shaking his hand with them. "Good night Naruto." Sasuke stated, before the redhead watched him walk off into the streets. The redhead then decided to take a seat at the memorial. Knowing the ninja guarding over him would tell Manto, and Yumi where he was.

He only smiled, and for once he lower his cowl down. Letting his ears feel the wind.

Unafraid.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The announcement.<strong>_

_**What has been ONE, is now TWO! Along with some trivia**_

* * *

><p><em>Yesterday, I was reading in my emails. I found a review of one user named Scarease. Heshe has offered to show me some of their OC characters for use. I know the roster for the part one of Naruto is already big. Ino, Sasuke, Yumi, Manto, Kiba, Naruto...do I need to keep going? _

_Anyway, mostly as stated in a conversation with the user. I am planning part two of this story right now. Anyway Part two will involve a lot exploration of the Shinobi world, along with some other continents (maybe) anyway. That's where the OC will be used. _

_I hope that I can get a beta in soon. I know my writing grammatically is atrocious to some. _

_Anyway as it stands now, I'll be hoping for a Beta. I'm slightly hoping for any artist out there willing to jump aboard. I can't really spend money (bills, bills, mother****ing bills!) Anyway any art donations, or creations will be featured on my profile. With the artist name, and time it was created. _

_Afterwards, I'll promote you to the best of my ability. Aka, a win-win. _

_Anyway some __**trivia**__._

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 T<strong>__his story was based around the former Rise of the Nidaime, and The Rise of the Nidaime Juubi. I hated both stories that I created. Simply one had Naruto having too much tragedy, too much power. Another making him sooooo weak, and so cared for. _

_They bother broke the flow. So I got thinking, and then I say "Hey why not take from my other stories. Then boom...we have this puppy."_

_**2 **__The story is meant to use the very original Naruto. The one where he is meant to be the son the nine tails (yes this is an actual thing. Hardcore Naruto fans know this.) he was meant to be in a modern city setting,with demonic powers. However, he would use them for good. _

_I took from that, made Konoha (and the Shinobi world by default) more/slightly more modern. The possibility of there being motor transport isn't off the table. As well as aircraft (though this will be the beginnings of such) _

_**3 **__The Chapter Silent moon (Chapter four part one, and two) was named so because of a song called "Silent Moon" which is a powerful emotional song on youtube. I was listening too it the entire time I created the chapter, and it's part two. _

_**4**__ I just don't write to silence. I often crack out my headphones, listen to some nice background music. Music is a variable term by the way. The storm scene in Chapter four was made to me listening to storm noises, and rain noises. (Chapter one came about with sound of snow storms.)_

_**5**__ I actually have some writer crushes on some people here. Babywolflover, Sage, and among several others are my favorite writers. Honestly they're professional, very good, and artistic. I often entertain an idea to make a female Naruto story to honor Babywolflover as a friend._

_**Happy Sunday, or Monday **_

_**-Blaze raptor.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>The strong manly ones in life are those who understand the meaning of the word patience.<em>

_Tokugawa Ieyasu_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six: Welcome to the basics!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha academy, early morning.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi, and Manto were walking Naruto. Each of them held one of his hands, the child was back to wearing his cowl. However, when they had came to get him yesterday. They were profoundly proud of him, he had displayed what he was openly.<p>

Without fear.

They later learned that he met Uchiha Sasuke, the rumored last Uchiha in the village. That they had become fast friends. Which only made Yumi swell with pride in her brother. The trio came to the gates, which ceremonially opened for them.

Naruto had a bright smile on his face, the morning wasn't affecting him. Plus the breakfast the Hokage had ordered his cook to make for them was by satisfying. The redhead's hair stuck out from under the cowl, he was slowly becoming more bolder with it.

Also on his head, a orange headband. It had no village marking, but it was his gift from Manto. Though the markings it did have was the Kanji for Yari. Naruto wore it with pride, and as the adoptive family came towards the door they stopped.

"Okay, Naruto here we are." Manto stated, yawning slightly at still being tired. He looked at his little brother. Yumi then knelt down, hugging him. She gripped him hard, but he returned it all the same. She had a few tears in her eyes as she let go.

Naruto began to walk towards the door, Yumi called out to him. "Naruto! Do your best, okay sweetie." Naruto nodded, and smiled.

"I will Yumi-chan, don't worry about it! I'll come back home today acing everything!" She nodded, before getting up. She held her hands over her heart. Trying to keep some of her tears in. The child slowly walked inside the academy.

"_I know you will, my son." _She thought, before bowing her head. Manto put his arm around her, and smiled. "Don't worry so much, he'll be fine. Now, we got to get to our interviews." He stated, she nodded, and began to walk away from the building.

Looking back one more time, she smiled softer. _"You'll do just fine. No matter what." _

Naruto watched out the small by the door as they began to leave. He was already missing them.

"Excuse me, young man?" He looked towards a woman. She wore white glasses, so thick one could not see her eye color. However, she carried herself strong. Almost as an authority figure. "Are you by chance, Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Oh yes, Mister Uzumaki. Right this way." Naruto still stood there slightly bewildered at the woman, "come along now. Wouldn't want to be late for your opening test. Just keep your wits about you, and you'll do fine."

Naruto nodded, and began to walk with the woman. He noted that the hallways were long, with there being a set of stairs towards lobby. "This here is the lobby. It'll be your main waiting area per test. The total time you'll be here today is seven hours, each test should only take about thirty minutes. However, you'll have to wait on some of the instructors. They're busy teaching the next fine generation of Shinobi."

The redhead could tell this chocolate haired woman was very enthused about her work. How she all, but, singed the instruction proved his suspicions about her being an authority figure. "Oh, sorry forgive me. I'm Shizuka Nomiku. I'm the head administrator of the academy. I sometimes get a little caught up introducing someone new."

Naruto nodded, holding out his hand. "I'm glad to meet you." She took his hand, and shook it.

"Like wise love, anyway, just wait here. Iruka Umino should be coming shortly to collect you." Naruto nodded, and took a seat at a bench.

He watched as the woman walked upstairs. Naruto noticed the lobby a little bit more. It mostly made of green painted wood. There was many clan symbols located on the roof. One catching his eye of swirl, almost a whirlpool. _"That's so cool." _He mused.

He then took notice of several other things. There was T.V monitor above the bench. It displayed the time, along with current period. Then he took notice of smell, it was something akin to the stew Ayame made. It was coming from further down the hallway.

"_I am a little hungry...but I should wait here._" He told himself, he began to hum lightly. Waiting to meet his first instructor for the day. The more this young redhead looked, the more he took noticed. "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, he was wearing a blue T-shirt, with black cargo pants. Something different then what Naruto saw him yesterday. Like he could talk however, he was wearing an orange shirt with black cargo pants.

They didn't look as good as Sasuke's, but he'd figure it'd have to due.

The raven haired boy jogged over to Naruto, he was currently holding around four small books in his hand. "Hey, you actually made here." Sasuke stated, "I thought you'd been tired from the run yesterday." Naruto leaned back, relaxing on the bench.

"Nah, I'm way too strong to get worn out from a run. Besides, I should ask you the same question." Sasuke shook his head, before he looked around.

He started walking away, "I gotta go. Hey meet me outside the gates after your exam. You should be done around the time I get out of class." Naruto nodded.

"Deal!"

Sasuke began to run towards the first hallway, and took a right. _"Wow, guess this will be an interesting place. He seemed happier here than yesterday."_ Naruto just crossed his legs now. A few minutes had passed by. He finally let out a sigh.

He kept smelling the food, _"grrrr, it's becoming tempting!" _Naruto thought, before he looked around. He began to tap his foot rapidly on the ground. He looked up at the clock, before realizing something was off.

That something, was that the handle wasn't even moving. "Hey, what gives! Seriously the clock is broken! I could have been sitting here for an hour!" He shouted, before finally hearing a clap. He looked around, before he looked back at the clock.

Noticing the hands had moved to eight thirty, which meant he had been at the bench for about twenty minutes. Which contrary to what he was feeling. "Good job kid, you finally identify the genjutsu." He looked to see a spiky haired man come from the steps.

His ponytail was spiky, a dull brown, and his eyes were jet black. Not as much as Sasuke's though. The man had a large scar going across his nose, and he wore a military uniform. With some sort of vest over top of it. "Honestly I thought I was going to have to come in on it. However, it would seem you get little bit of a bonus on your grade."

Naruto slightly smiled, "so are you Iruka?" The man nodded.

"Yep, now come along, we got your tests to get going too." Naruto nodded, and followed the man. He noticed the child kept looking at his vest, and he smiled. "You like the vest kid?" Naruto nodded, the man in front of him chuckled lightly.

"It's a Chunin vest, it's given to you after you graduate the Chunin exams. Something I did last year." Naruto looked in awe at the man in front of from, he had rank!

"Oh so cool, so was it hard?" Iruka nodded.

"Yes, by far it'll be one of the hardest tests in your career if you make it to the starting gate that is. My recommendations is just be cautious of your basics. They'll save you some grades, and maybe your life." Naruto nodded, they rounded a corner.

"So, what test is next?" Iruka chuckled.

"Oh the thing with the Genjutsu back there, that wasn't a test. It was too see if you would be able to pay attention. You caught on after a little bit. Which is good." Naruto nodded, happy that he didn't fail a test, but disheartened slightly that it wasn't even the _first _test.

"Will have to be able to do Jutsu to join?" Iruka shook his head.

"No, you're here to _learn _how to do Jutsu. Not showcase it. However, like it or not. Many of the staff, mainly the headmistress, Shizuka, prefer some basic knowledge. You know as a stepping stone." Naruto nodded, sighing slightly.

"Man. Sasuke sure is ahead me then..." Iruka looked at Naruto surprised. He stopped their walk for a moment. Before turning to face Naruto, and finally he asked the question. "How do you know Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto shrugged slightly.

"We met at the Fourth's strange stone memorial. I found him crying at a tree, I heard about his family already. So, I played with him for the whole day...well until his head servant person came and got him." Iruka nodded, before sighing.

He knelt down to eye level to the boy, "listen Naruto. Sasuke is a prodigy here. A very skilled student. However, he doesn't have the best life as of right now. So if you can keep him company. I'll be sure to _help _on some of the tests." Naruto looked surprised.

"Why, I wouldn't want to cheat." Iruka slapped his head.

"Not cheating, dobe, it's more of helpful hints. Besides, Sasuke doesn't have that many friends here. Too many of my female class, for whatever reason, get improper with him around. Which usually gets him upset. So you help me out, by giving him a person to lean on, and I'll help you along this." Naruto nodded, extending his hand.

"Deal!"

"That's more like it. Now, come along we've got a reading test to do. Along with math, then we'll be doing Kanji...that's a joy."

"You're not good at sarcasm."

"I know kid, I know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Middle class district, Muzuko street. Four hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Much of the middle class, namely that of the Muzuko district, were once Konoha shinobi. Retired, usually at the young age of twenty four to start families, very solemn would a civilian family move into this place.<p>

However, it was even more solemn for an foreign family to move in here as well.

Much of the district had houses that weren't very far apart, some had backyards, some didn't. The families there relatively lived in peace with each other, since much of them either were friends as boys, or became friends during the Second Great War, and Third Great War. Simply known as the Red Moon War, Tensa War.

The Yari family, as signed by Manto Yari himself. Who was the only one able to make such a agreement with the Hokage, under standard laws, was looking around with Yumi. Their goal today was to find a house, and start a new life here.

Not as street rats, stealing like they had just been doing nearly a week ago. But, as normal people.

The sudden change in profession was due to the kindness of the Hokage, who, after finding that they had been taking care of Naruto. Saw it only fitting to reward such good people. The Hokage had even accompanied them today.

Along with a real-estate agent. The estate agent was woman, who was in her elderly years. The name of the woman was Karra, a foreigner much like Yumi and Manto were. She held from the Land hidden in the sea. A village who saw tragedy come with a massive storm, displacing many of their people.

She was among the said displaced.

They stopped at the first house, it wasn't too big of house. Not like they had seen, but at the price, it was reasonable place to live. "Okay...this is the first of the five houses we'll be looking at today . It has three bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. It's a little bit worn over the years, but its a fixer-upper's dream."

Manto nodded, and followed the woman to the door. She took out a key, and unlocked it. The trio following the woman stepped in, and explored a little bit. Hiruzen exploring for any _exploitable_ weaknesses. So he could assign someone to keep an eye on the area.

Yumi was looking at the kitchen, it was great to her. It was small yes, but it was much better than what they had. She looked at the cabinets which had a few cracks in them. The counters also had cracks.

Manto was looking at the rooms, and floors. He noticed the wooden planks had been worn over the years, the walls had couple holes here and there, but overall it wasn't totally bad. His father, and uncle were once carpenters. So it wouldn't be too hard for him to fix the place.

However, hiring someone to come, and help was the issue. He didn't know how much it would cost him, nor did he really mind the house. The rooms were small, and Naruto tended to jump out of bed running.

So it wasn't exactly the best choice. However, it was a very decent price.

So, all of them met back in the kitchen, Karra was sitting at the table. Her long white hair was being tied back. "What do you all think of the house?" Yumi nodded, while Manto and Hiruzen nudged their heads side-to-side.

"It's okay, Karra-san. However, the rooms would require work. I may come from a carpenter family back in Nami. But, I know it'll just be a slight money pit." The elderly woman nodded at Manto's knowledge, acknowledging it as a fact.

She got up, "Alright then, well. The first house is usually the worse for wear houses. I actually just thought about another place other than the three we have left. It's not exactly a house, but it's inside the district of Namikaze."

The trio nodded, "We'll explore that last." Yumi said to Karra. The elderly woman nodded.

They left the house, and the elderly woman made sure to lock back the door.

* * *

><p>They did a little bit more walking, when they stopped in front of a rather short house. It wasn't short in length, but just not as tall as the one as before. "This is a traditional house. It was built around twenty years ago, it's been well taken care of. The family who once lived here were once ninja. So it'll probably have some self built storage compartments. Three bed rooms, a guest room, a rather sized kitchen, and living room."<p>

The group nodded, and they followed the woman. She took out the ring of keys she had. She unlocked the door, instead of this one opening back and forth. Like a normal door. It slid, she motioned for them to enter. Though she had taken off her shoes.

Manto followed her example, and noticed that the house reminded him of the one he had back in Nami. It was in much better shape than the one he had in Nami, but none the less, reminded him of his old home. He found that the bedrooms were good sized, the flooring was tattomi mats.

Durable, and soft. Along with the walls being made of White Basswood. A common tree inside of the forests of his older village. The same wood that made up his walls back home as well. The house looked beautiful to him.

He walked back in, noticing that Yumi was marveling a little at the kitchen. "This place is beautiful." She said, looking around a little bit. The elderly woman nodded, and looked back at her list.

"It also has a small backyard in the back, with one oak tree growing there." The trio nodded, and the Hokage looked at them.

"What do you two think, I personally think this would be a fine house." Yumi, and Manto nodded. They decided to look at the price, which was high of course, but they thought it would be worth it. The duo of family nodded.

"We'll take this one." The elderly woman nodded, "Are sure? There are other places around we can still look at."

Manto looked at her and smiled. "Yes, but this place reminds me of my old home in Nami, and I'm sure Yumi-chan had a home like this back in our old village. So nostalgia, and plus the size makes it the perfect home for us. Along with our little brother, whose trying into the academy."

The woman nodded, signing off on the papers. "Okay, we'll have to go back to my office. However, once were done there. Lord Hiruzen and you two can join me for some dinner. Does that sound good?" They nodded, and Yumi spoke.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at the Academy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto's face was equally as red as his hair. He was breathing hard, and running very fast. The instructor, a man with white hair standing by Iruka holding a clock, finally yelled the holy word. "Stop!" Naruto came to an immediate halt, and looked at the two man.<p>

"Seventeen laps around the school, in five minutes. Not bad kid." Naruto smiled, "Okay next up is the balance test. Anyway follow me kid." The white haired man ordered. Iruka was walking away, he had to go use the bathroom really quick.

Naruto was climbing on top of a balancing board, and the man looked at him. "Good, now any questions?"

"Yes, Mizuki-sensei, um. How long do I have keep balance, is there anything besides I gotta do?" The white haired man, now identified as Mizuki nodded.

"You have to maintain balance for ten minutes, while I give a list of challenges. Like, standing on your toes, on one foot, on your hands, that sort of thing." He explained, "I think you got this one. Okay, now begin!" Naruto nodded, and stood on his feet.

"Toes!" He heard Mizuki order, and quickly he got up on his toes. The man looked at him, and nodded. "Walk!" Naruto quickly began to walk across the board, back and forth. His natural gifted balance was able to help him move easily.

A couple of minutes pass, and then another came. "One foot!" Naruto quickly got on one foot. Stumbling slightly, however he managed to keep himself balanced. The child looked at the man, who was counting down on his watch.

"One hand." Naruto quickly got on hands, and feet. Trying to balance him right. However, he fell off the balance board when he tried to balance himself on his one hand. Mizuki hit the clock, "time!" Naruto groaned lightly on the ground, having failed two tests so far.

One for balancing, and one for Kanji.

Mizuki watched as the boy got up, "Okay. Well since Iruka will be back shortly. I'll go ahead and leave. You wait here." Naruto nodded, but swore he mouthed something. Though Naruto couldn't make it out, but it seemed bitter.

The way he sneered after words, only made Naruto not question it.

Iruka soon came back, and looked to see Naruto standing on the board once again. Trying to balance himself on the board. On one hand, "Naruto...what are you doing?" The redhead looked at him.

"I'm trying to practice, I failed the balance test. I couldn't balance myself on one hand." Iruka lightly blanched at him, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Naruto...you were just supposed to tiptoe, and walk. Not stand on one hand, or one foot. Why were you showing off?" Iruka questioned, but Naruto then argued.

"I wasn't! Mizuki-sensei told me to do that." Iruka just slapped his head, "I swear!"

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to him later. Anyway, I know you don't know Kanji so we'll skip that test. Your next test is a fighting test, follow me." Iruka ordered.

He followed Iruka into a small circle on the playground, he then watched as the man took of his vest. "Naruto, I'll lightly spar with you. I'll try and restrain. Your goal is to land as many punches, and kicks as you can. Got it." Naruto slightly faltered.

"B-b-but, I can't fight!" Iruka sighed, "Serious...I can't."

"You'll learn how to fight one day here, but I want to see what you know. Come on. If I have too start it. Then it's becoming graded on defense as well." Naruto fidgeted slightly, slowly bringing his hands up in a boxers stance he once saw in a stolen old movie.

Iruka just looked at him, sighing. "Begin!" Naruto ran towards him, at a full sprint, and jumped into the air. He cocked his right leg back, and then launched it. Iruka eyes slightly widened, and smiled. He felt Naruto's foot impact his forearm, and lightly faked a sound of pain.

Naruto tried punch him, only to feel his fist grabbed. "You got to do better than that. C'mon, do better!" Iruka shouted, trying to encourage Naruto. The young redhead tried jab his elbow into the man's arm. Only to see him not flinch.

Naruto finally had enough, and just jumped up. Slamming both of his feet into the man. This time Iruka did feel some pain, mainly light pain, and felt something push against his ribs. He saw Naruto trying to pull himself from his grip. " . .it!" Naruto shouted, "Gah, you're so strong!"

"Heh, well..." Before Iruka could start saying anything, he started to feel a series of rapid footsteps against his ribs. "Ouch, ow-ow-ow-ow!" He stated his pain, Naruto was constantly kicking Iruka now, using the the man's former advantage against him.

"_Smart...I actually have to let him go. I usually kid around with new comers. However, like Sasuke, it would seem I'll have to up my seriousness a little bit." _Iruka let go of Naruto, who instead of backing away. Charged at him.

Iruka easily blocked Naruto's punches, but found him having no form. It was just random, Naruto sent a kick at him. He easily caught the attack, but found Naruto in the air in front of him. Bringing his body twisting, he then saw the other foot come at him.

No time to block it either.

The boy's foot caught him on the side of his face, hissing in pain, he let go of Naruto's foot. The boy landed on all fours, and upon noticing the mark on Iruka's face he bowed. "I'm sorry! I thought you'd be able to block it!" He screamed out.

Iruka just blinked at the boy, before smiling. "No, no. You're fine. That's it, that's what I want you to do. Now I'll have to take you a little more seriously. Okay, now. Lets go, c'mon little guy." He said bringing his fists up in a more defensive stance.

Naruto nodded, feeling encouraged he charged at Iruka. Throwing a punch, he found it easily blocked. However, he then saw Iruka's fist coming at him. Instinct told Naruto lean his body with the direction of the fist.

The fist missed him by just a mere inch, but Naruto found himself now standing on one hand. His shirt had fallen down over his head. Iruka saw this, and started to laugh. "You can't see?" Naruto nodded, the impression Iruka could see through the clothing was one of embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, now get back up on both feet. Show off." Naruto lightly smirked, and got up.

Iruka put his hand on Naruto's head, and smiled. "You pass." The boy nodded, and smiled. Iruka felt something tug at his heart for the boy. The child said he couldn't fight, but here he was. Able to pass this test, granted, with some laid back fighting on Iruka's end.

"Have you ever had Ramen?" Naruto shook his head, "good because after school lets out. I'll treat to a bowl." Naruto nodded, but then remembered Sasuke.

"I can't, Sasuke-san agreed to meet me back at the memorial. I don't break promises, or deals." Iruka nodded, before thinking.

"I'll take you, and your friend out then. Now, just head to the office. I'll pass you on the account of not knowing Kanji. You'll be put in a class for it." Naruto nodded, before smiling proudly.

He then begin to snivel, the first part of his dream had been completed. Iruka smiled, and brushed some tears off Naruto's face. "I know, I cried on my first day here too. After I passed. Anyway, I'll call the Hokage. He'll have your family come and get you. For now. Just meet me back here at the school, and Sasuke as well."

Naruto nodded, and headed for the school's office. The biggest smile on his face.

Iruka was standing there when Mizuki came from behind a tree. "You idiot. Why?" he growled at Iruka, the other Chunin looked at him. Who had a frown on his face. "I was so close to getting _it _out of here. If _it _failed the fighting test. _It'd _have to wait another year." The brown haired Chunin just shook his head.

"Because, he's got a right too be human. I don't feel like the others feel, especially like you. Old friend." The white haired Chunin rolled his eyes, before he took a sit on the branch he was sitting. "Besides _he'll _be fine. _He's _just a _child_, not the _monster_ that attacked us nearly six years ago." Iruka continued.

"It won't matter. He'll learn one day what he is, and then he'll turn his rage on the village." Iruka shook his head, sighing, "you know I'm right damn you."

"No, you're not. He's got a good heart, and not what you think he is." Mizuki just chuckled, before getting up. "You'll learn to accept this. Like I have."

"No, I won't. Just so you know, the others will do everything they can to fail him. You better pray he's _smart_ otherwise he'll flunk." Mizuki taunted, _"and when he does. He's screwed." _

"He's very intelligent, and he'll prove everyone wrong about him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Masoka prison. A couple hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mokuzai woke up after he took a nap in his rock hard bed. He raised himself out of the bed, to see a guard come walking towards him. "So, what's the news on the outside? Tsubaki." He asked the female guard in front of him.<p>

"Nothing new, well for me. Anyway, your adopted grandson, Naruto, passed the entrance exam too the academy of ninjutsu." Mokuzai smiled, and nodded. He had been feeling a little sick as of late. Something was bothering him. But, he couldn't exactly find why he was at peace with it.

The elder sighed, before looking at her. "I'm proud of them, all of them. Can you lend your ear to an old man for a few minutes?" The woman looked around, making sure no other prisoners were acting up. She nodded.

"I want to tell you why Hiruzen hates me so much, well not hate me...just, doesn't forgives me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forty five years ago, Red Moon War, battle for the village hidden in the rice.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>The battle was for the village delightfully called the 'village hidden in the rice' a little hamlet. With some of best fields for growing food for any of the forces. My company, consisting of my commander. Hirio. Along with my squad mates, including Hiruzen's friends. Nama, Kazearashi, and Miku had advance forth towards the meeting point for the companies. <em>

_The village had been sieged by Iwa, and Kumo." _

A young Mokuzai, a brown haired lad with long hair crouched down near his team. "Fucking hell, there is a lot of them! Where's the rest of the company?" Nama, a green haired woman from Takigakure, an allied village, shrugged.

"I don't fucking know. The plans looking smoked at this point, we should just get out of here." She stated, silently so none of the enemy could hear her. By her was a Uchiha, who was busy using scope to see a little further away.

"What are they doing Miku?" The man looked at them, before sighing.

"Looks like they're gathering the villagers up, trying to get them out of the impending war zone. Wait...someone's got a torch!" Everyone's eyes opened wide as they watched the man throw the torch into the fields.

"Son of bitch..." Hirio stated, "we got to move. Now!" His long black hair, fitting for a Hyuuga waved a little from the chakra he was gathering. Kazearashi was trying to stop him, but he charged at the enemy anyway.

Mokuzai was the first to say it aloud, "Fucking hell!" he tried to the grab the commander, but he was already gone.

"He's stupid, he'll get us all killed!" Kaze shouted, "fuck it! I got to get him!" He ran towards his commander. Mokuzai having no choice charged with Nama. They took out their weapons.

Mokuzai having a bow.

Nama having one as well.

They started to bring down some long range support for their allies charging, "get that bastard!" Nama shouted, they watched as Kaze reached the commander. Only for a pillar of rock to rise out of the ground, and knock him into the air.

The squad stopped, and looked on in horror as a bolt of lightning cut Kaze in half. Killing him instantly, Hirio followed soon after. In his stupor, he was besieged by a group of Kumo ninja, who stabbed him to death with their swords.

"Fuck fuck!" Miku shouted, activating his sharingan. He was desperately trying to keep up with the attacks the Iwa ninja were throwing at him. Mokuzai, and Nama started to lay down some arrows on the enemies attacking him.

There was just too many. "Shit, we need to go!" Mokuzai shouted, he didn't see any of the allies coming to help them. Had they canceled the mission?! Nama was busy trying to fire her arrows, she didn't see an Iwa ninja coming at her.

His sword met her gut, and she quickly went down. However, Mokuzai managed to grab her hand, and keep the sword in the body. "Don't you'll bleed out!" He tried to grab her, but she pushed him away. "Come on!"

"I...I ain't gonna make it. Listen, get outta here. Tell HQ what happened, this mission was smoked. Go...I'll hold them off!" She screamed, managing to get up. She took out her bow, and began to fire at some of the ninja heading for her.

"I can't leave a comrade!"

"Fuck it, I'm already dead. They're already dead! Retreat!"

"But..."

"That's an order goddamn you!"

Mokuzai nodded, and bowed to her. "Thank you sensei...may the gods have mercy on you." She nodded, and ripped the sword out of her body. She charged at the others, as Mokuzai began to run away.

He had tears coming down his eyes, he'd just seen hell. He never wanted to see it again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, present day.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"My god, so HQ fucked the mission up?" He nodded.<p>

"Yes, they accidentally misspelled the meeting area. It was five miles back from where we were. Not five yards. My company commander read the orders off, and I had this funny feeling. I never questioned it, but that day. I lost my own friend Kazearashi, and my pseudo sensei Nama. She had a son in Taki waiting for her...I failed her." Tsubaki sighed, looking at the old man.

"You didn't fail anyone, but it was the Red Moon War. A war where old military ways were later dropped, and then converted for the future third war, the Tensa War. What you would've been done to you there, would be less harsh than what happened." He nodded, before laying back on his bed.

"I know, but...I'm glad in the end of all things. I still helped people. Even if it wasn't the most legal of ways." She nodded, before walking away.

Mokuzai laid there, and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed, for some reason he felt very cold. Like something was laying on him, but he smiled. He thought of Yumi, and Mokzai. Praying that they would be happy together. Even they didn't admit it, they loved each other.

Naruto was there pseudo son, even they called him brother. His final thought came to that very child. Slowly he imagined the boy happy, holding their hands. Finally he took one more breath, and with that. Mokuzai finally fell asleep.

Never to wake up again.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p>"<em>To the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure." <em>

― _J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter seven: The flow of life.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Feel train ahead. A little short* <strong>_

_**)Incubus: Drive sets the mood)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha hospital. Deceased ward. Two days later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Are we ready?" Asked a browned eyed doctor, the golden haired doctor nodded. Slowly he brought a scalpel out. Cutting into the flesh of the deceased elderly man in front of him. He had gotten his files just today.<p>

Which is why they had to delay the telling of the family, and close friends. Along with the forensic investigation. Being a former ninja, the body was required as such. Slowly, they propped open the chest of Mokuzai.

They saw several organs that were discolored. The doctor sighed, before he looked at the lungs. The two large muscles where black, along with his intestines. "Poor bastard...must have been suffering for a very long time with this." He said, before closing the chest back up.

" should we check the rest of the body?" The female doctor asked, the blonde haired doctor shook his head.

" , there won't be a need. He's died from a large parasite infection. Probably got it from a hunting accident, or from a bad cut years ago. He's been suffering with it. I'll be sure to take some the parasite samples, make sure they aren't contagious to anyone but the host." He stated, before walking back to the body.

The female doctor known as Kaza sighed, "yes...poor bastard. Hope his grandchildren take the news well." The doctor looked at her, before sighing.

"He wasn't able to have kids, in his files, it said he was sterile. One of the ultimate shames of being a man." The woman gasped a little bit, before bowing her head.

"Sorry..." The doctor waived her off, before getting back to work. Taking out some of the liver to test." The doctor sighed, re-closing a wound, he had reopened for the last time. Finally he looked at the man in front of him.

"Blood tests show no poisoning, his cough would have been easily masked by his drinking habits. This man probably knew something was up, just didn't want to worry no one with it." The doctor closed his eyes, "such an honorable man."

The female doctor nodded, before walking towards the table. She began to read of the charts. "One Mokuzai. Deceased, cause of death. Parasitic infection. Natural. Family, oh..." Kaza looked at the chart, "I know her. That girl, Yumi. She just started working here today. She's not due in for another three hours."

Yiuko sighed, "better call her then. She'll want to hear the news." The woman nodded, and began to make her way to the phone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yari household, present time.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi was busy washing dishes, the dinner that she cooked last night had been a very good meal. It consisted of actual fresh meat, fresh vegetables. Though she liked the soup called Ramen, which Naruto dragged her into trying the other day.<p>

They met such a cute little waitress up there, she even got the chance to tease her brother/son. It was very funny to see the red, turn red as a tomato. The girl finished the dishes up, before sighing. She decided to go get ready for her job.

She went into the bedroom she had claimed as her own, bringing out a small mirror on the dresser she had just got. Slowly brushing her hair, the girl couldn't help but think about Mokuzai. She had a funny feeling something bad had just happened, but she didn't know what.

Manto was safe, so was Naruto. They both had to the leave at the same time. Naruto for his school! Manto for his instructor job at the said school! It was just joyful. Slowly she finished her hair, before smiling at the mirror.

"_Okay Yumi girl, we got this!" _She encouraged herself, before walking towards the door. She had to run a few errands. Only then, the phone rang on the wall. She rolled her eyes. _"Oh who could that be, seriously. Now?!" _She yelled in her mind.

She went over to the phone, and picked it up. "Yari residence, who is this?"

"_Hi, this doctor Kaza. I'm calling for Yumi, is she there by chance?" _

"You're speaking to her."

"_Okay, okay. ...can you please take a seat. Somewhere. Perhaps a chair." _

"Sorry, I'm getting ready to run out the door. I got some errands to run, before I actually go to work today."

"_I know dear, I saw you on your introduction day. I'm really sorry to break this bit of news to you." _

"Wait what do you mean so-"

"_Hun, do you know a man by the of Mokuzai?" _

"Y-yes? Why is he okay?"

"_Dear, I'm so sorry. The man passed away two days ago, he died in his sleep from what the guards told us. Hello?" _

Yumi just stood there, before dropping the phone out of her hands. She looked down at the ground for a moment, before the information sunk in. Slowly she felt her knees get week, she leaned her back on the wall. Which helped her slump to the ground. "N-no, please no." She began to say.

Tears were falling like a slow rain from her eyes. She grabbed the phone, "what is his hair color, and eye color?" The doctor sighed on the end of the line.

"_White, and Pale brown." _

Yumi sniveled lightly, before thanking the doctor. She hung the phone up by hitting a button on it. She started to cry, before long it became a sob. She rocking against the wall. Her heart had totally been shattered. The very man that took her, and Manto in was gone.

Gone from them, forever it would seem in her mind.

"Whhhhhaaaaa!" She screamed, "come on! Everything was getting better!" Sobbing she barely got herself off the ground, before sitting at a chair, where she began to sob. Her tears fell onto the wooden surface, pooling against. "Mokuzai!"

"Moku-sa-sa-sa-sai!" She sobbed, "oh gods why?!" the young girl sobbed more, and more. She quickly got up, while crying. She began to get her house key, and went to the door. She locked it, and began a run towards the academy.

She had to get Naruto, and Manto. She knew they had to leave to identify the body.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Academy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, listen up. My name is Manto Yari, I'm your new Yarijutsu drill instructor. My clan's my combat style, it's not a bloodline limit. So this is why I'm teaching you it. Got it?!" The man shouted in order. The children, and each had a wooden pole.<p>

While Manto had a spear.

"I teach a very defensive style, you're never to use it unless need be. Now..." He stopped, before turning to see the headmistress heading for him. "Children, bow in respect." The children quickly did as asked, bowing in respect for the headmistress of the school.

The woman looked at the class, "very good Manto. I'm sorry, but I'll have to cut your class short. Your friend, Yumi is here. She's been begging me to come and get you." Manto stood on edge at what the headmistress said.

"Is she hurt?"

"No, but she's been crying heavily."

The young man nodded, before bringing over Hayate. "Can you finish out the class?" The man nodded, having picked up a few tricks from Manto the other day, where he demonstrated his skills. They began to walk away. Shizuka was leading him, they soon entered the building.

Manto saw Naruto in his classroom, he discretely waived at the boy. Who smiled at him. They made their way towards the stairs leading into the office. Manto followed Shizuka up the stairs, and soon they were in the office.

The young man felt someone grabbed him, but he knew who it was from her smell. He hugged her as well. He looked down to meet Yumi's eyes. She had been crying none stop. "Yumi-chan, what's wrong?" She only begin to sob more into his chest.

Someone finally holding her, allowed her to cry.

"Mokuzai died..." She finally spoke, Manto's eyes widen a good deal. He held her tighter. Finally the office heard a second sniveling. Manto was rocking back, and forth Yumi. However, they saw the tears coming down his own eyes.

"Oh god Manto..." He spoke, "Yumi I'll get Naruto. Okay? Can you wait here?" She nodded, before sitting down in a chair. The young man slowly began to head for the door, "Miss Shizuka. Please take care of her. I'll be here quickly with my little brother. I'll have to sign him out though." She nodded. Understanding the situation.

"Take your time sir, I'll keep her calm."

Manto walked back downstairs, his mind was drifting. He was crying now, he stopped near a hallway entrance. He leaned his head against the wall, before crying. The man who taught him to fight, and stand up for himself passed away.

His second father had passed away! He hated it! Slowly he gathered his tears, before walking towards the classroom he saw Naruto in. He opened the door to the classroom. Where the class stopped talking. The Chunin, Iruka, looked at him. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes...I need Naruto Uzumaki to come with me. I'm his legal guardian." The class all looked towards Naruto, all but a few began to mock him slightly. Saying that he was in trouble, Naruto just walked over to his brother.

The class door shut, and Naruto felt Mokuzai hold his hands around him. "Oh god...Naruto. Bud. Listen, I'm so sorry." Naruto looked at Manto for a moment. He was confused at what he was saying, before Manto started to cry into the boy.

"What, sorry about what? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, "is Yumi-chan hurt?!" He suddenly started to panic, but Manto just rubbed his head to calm him down. The redhead looked at his elder brother, before he finally spoke.

"Naruto, Mokuzai-jiji...he's gonna be going away for a while." Naruto looked at the man, before something finally started to sink in. He started to back off of him, "Naruto...I'm so sorry...please, listen to me. We're going to need to go to the hospital."

The redhead started to bawl, "No! No, no, no, no!" Manto just held the boy even tighter. They embraced each other, two broken heart brothers. Naruto started to cry heavily now, finally realizing what they meant.

It was cruel world, for a child to know what _going away_ meant.

"Jiji!" He yelled in anguish, wanting to have his Mokuzai right by him. Though unfortunately, reality wouldn't allow such a thing. He was picked up by Manto, who began to carry him towards the office. The young man was sobbing now.

He remembered the first time he met the man. The one who'd become his second father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three years ago, Konoha slums.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Manto, was wondering around the slums. Desperately trying to find a job, a fellow refugee, Yumi. From the same village as himself, and an orphan from this one had been staying with him. She had been trying to take care of him for a few weeks now.<p>

However, they were out of money, and the eviction notice was due in a few days. "Fuck..." Manto cursed, after getting rejected from a job once more. He had a long look on his face as he took a seat on a bench. _"I'm sorry guys...I can't do anything right. Not for dad, not for mom. Not even for a my fellow villager here." _

The boy took out the money he had left, counting it. _"Just enough to buy us something to eat tonight. But, after that...we're broke." _He clenched the paper in his hands, before stuffing it back into his right pocket.

He got back up after a few minutes, and began his walk back to a small rundown apartment the girl, Yumi, and a boy named Naruto had been sharing with him. He neared an alley, when he heard someone whistle.

"You kid! Yeah, you with the orange ribbon." He heard someone call out too him, he turned to see a man with pale brown hair. He was drinking some sake, but looked to of had a smoke as well. Manto walked up to him, on guard all the same.

He had been mugged once that week. Which why he, and his friends were in dire straights. "Yes sir, what do you need?" The elder man just smirked, before offering his hand out. Manto took it, shaking it.

"I'm Mokuzai son, I've seen walking around looking for a job. It's a hard market out here, even for little boys like you." Manto blushed lightly, he wasn't used to being called little. The man just smirked, "I may have some use for you, but it depends. Are you willing to _run_ with me?"

"What are you proposing?" Manto asked, "I'm...not selling anything." The boy blushed at what he was saying, very aware he was in.

The elder man chuckled, "Nothing of the sort. I looking for someone fast. Its rather simple, anyone can do it. But, if you're good the payoff is great." Manto found himself seduced by the offer.

"Name it...I'll do anything at this point." Manto stated, "please."

"Well...anything is good, now follow me." The man known as Mokuzai motioned him to follow.

They found themselves walking together, "what's your name kid?" He noticed the elder taking another cig into his mouth. Lighting it quickly. Manto looked at him, before sighing.

"Manto, Manto Yari. I'm from the village of Nami." Mokuzai nodded, having heard of the little hamlet before, and then he smirked.

"I'm thinking you'll just do just fine with me kid. Now, listen. What I'm talking about is a _score, _something not exactly legal." Manto nodded, motioning him to continue. "Basically, we're gonna be robbing someone."

Manto stopped for a moment, making the elder worry. "Gonna back out, I won't blame you? It's a sudden proposal. However, life waits for no one. If you won't, I'll just find someone else. Besides, it's a fifty-fifty cut." Manto looked at him, before taking a deep breath.

"As long as we don't hurt them...I'm fine with it." Mokuzai laughed a little, before seeing a target. He looked a the kid, before plotting. The boy watched as he eyed a noble walking along the street. "what's up?" Mokuzai just smiled.

"Well, go talk to that guy. Ask him for a job, if he refuses. _Pester him._" Mokuzai suggested, Manto thought for a moment, before catching on. He went to look back at Mokuzai, but the man was already gone. Manto decided to follow through with it, and began to walk towards the man.

"Sir, sir. Please, my family is starving!" Manto begged, "I'll do anything for job." The noble wasn't exactly happy about the sudden besiege of a person begging for a job. So he tried to brush past Manto, who only started to feel better for _scoring _on the man.

"Please sir, I have a little brother whose sick. He's needing medicine, my sister is hungry. I beg you!" Manto tried again, hoping that not only he'd score on him, but also get a job. The only thing he felt though was a large hand meeting his face. Making him fall too the ground.

The noble, now furious from the constant begging, began to rip into Manto. "Listen here you fur, I'll not stand here. Walking my property! Hearing about your trivial little ordeals! Now begone, before I call my guards to make you go! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?!" The young boy actually felt like crying.

Only then did see a small knife cut the string of the man's purse. Did he get where Mokuzai had been hiding, which was behind a trashcan behind a bench. The boy watched as the man walked away. He noticed Mokuzai wait, before coming back out.

After the man was gone of course.

"Very good kid, a very good actor as well. Ohhh, you even took a hit." Mokuzai joked, before counting through the purse. He looked as the kid notice the money he was counting, "oh that's right." He began to split the money in two stacks.

Handing one too Manto, "I did say fifty-fifty."

Manto looked at the man, before looking through the cash. There wasn't enough to get them out of the eviction, but enough for a week's food. "Sir..." Mokuzai turned to Manto smiling. He had seduced the child in his ways after all.

"Where can I meet you for more...you know, more _scores_." Mokuzai only smiled, putting his hand inside the boy's hair. Rubbing it like a father would.

"Fine me by the Fourth Light Post in the bar named Mikido." He then smiled, "don't worry I'll tell everyone there you're one of my boys."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha hospital, present day.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi, Manto, and Naruto walked into the hospital. They all had a sad look on their face, a nurse came towards them. "I already know why you're here. Follow me. I'm so sorry Yumi-san." The girl only held tighter to Manto, and they walked towards the deceased ward.<p>

Which wasn't too far from the entrance. The nurse stopped outside the door, before opening it. "The doctors said it was a sudden heart attack from a disease he had been suffering with. So, he didn't go in pain." Manto nodded, wiping dried tears off his face.

They walked into the room, where two doctors stood over a covered body. "Okay...I'm sure you know why you are here. We just need some final confirmation that this is Mokuzai. Alright?" The blond haired doctor stated, the trio nodded.

He slowly revealed the face of Mokuzai, he looked to have a smile on his face. Naruto closed his eyes, and fell to his knees. Beginning to sob, "J-ji-jiji!" He sobbed, "come on...he's just sleeping right?!" He screamed, he was looking at the man's face.

"Yeah...he's just sleeping. Right, Yumi...Manto...please tell he's just sleeping." Naruto begged, tears flowed freely out of his eyes. Yumi fell besides Naruto, and wrapped her arms around him. She was closed to breaking down again.

She cooed Naruto softly, "Shh, let it out little fox...shh." The redhead boy's hood fell off his head. He was sobbing very hard, he was one of his few precious people. Yet here he was, laying down on a gurney. Dead. Naruto roared in agony, before clench at Yumi's arms.

Manto nodded, "I-I-I...it's him." The doctors nodded, before slowly covering the man's face once more. Naruto sobbed uncontrollably, before begging them.

"Please, bring him back! Is there anything you can. Please, please! I'm sorry! Please, just bring him back! Jiji..." He choked, "please just bring him back. Come back Jiji, help him wake up! Why are you just standing there!" He yelled at the doctors, he was now trying to break Yumi's grasp.

She held him tighter, trying to rock him back and forth. Manto fell besides her, and held him too. Holding his hands over Yumi. He started to remember a song Mokuzai used to sing. Something of a mournful song, but until just a few a days ago didn't make sense.

Until he learned a little about his war history.

"_Farewell, my brothers.  
>Rest with the angels, they'll carry me there soon. <em>

_Relax my friends, we'll see each other again. _

_I ran away, trying to stay alive.  
>Yet I can't outrun my fate.<em>

_The gods bless your war torn souls._

_Keep me in your prayers. _

_I'll never part from you. _

_Oh pretty woman, from western nations. _

_Give me your lovely voice. _

_Like a raven's cooing of her chicks. _

_I'm soon to fly home. _

_May the gods bless my worried soul._

_Play my song, when I'm there for you. _

_May you forgive this sole, lonely man." _

Slowly Manto began to voice the song out of his mind. Trying to calm Naruto done, holding the child tight. Who was begging the doctors to bring back his Jiji, and slowly the boy just stopped fighting. Crying, his cries filled the room.

The doctors sighed, before wheeling the gurney out, they had too embalm the man soon. They also had to let the Hokage know. Kaza stopped, before looking back Yumi. "I'm so sorry little one." She then walked out.

Naruto rocked back and forth. Sobbing, "Jiji...oh...Jiji."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, one year ago. Slums.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking with his Jiji, Mokuzai under the sewers. The man had a couple years back allowed them into his hut. Which was signed over into Manto's name. The old man smiled at the boy, "You know little guy. If I had a son, I wanted you too be it." Naruto looked at him, before smiling.<p>

"Thank you Jiji, is Manto going to be back soon. I don't like seeing him beat up. I want to help him kick butt, so he doesn't get his kicked." The elder smiled, before rubbing the boy's head. The man looked into the boy's blue eyes. So full of life.

"You're precious, like a emerald stone. Remember that. Okay, little buddy." Naruto nodded, and hugged the man. Letting him feel how strong he got, but also feel how much he wanted to hang onto the old man.

He was never going to let go of his love for his Jiji, "I love you."

Mokuzai smiled, before holding the back of the boys head into his chest. "I love you too little fox. Now, come on...let's go get some of your sisters stew. She's probably cooking up a storm." The elder watched as the boy perked up with his ears.

Smiling. "Yeah...lets go eat!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present time. Three days later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was holding some sunflowers. He placed him a small grave, Yumi, and Manto were back at work. However, Naruto was still on grievance days. He looked at the small little grave, along with the small shrine placed on it.<p>

He sat there, before looking at a picture. It was of him, Yumi, Manto, and Mokuzai. All together, Naruto felt a tear drop from his eyes. He finally spoke, sniveling.

"You were my precious emerald too, Jiji...someone who made me feel human. I love you, old bear." The redhead sat there, and finally got back up. Tying a orange ribbon on his head, before bowing to the grave.

"Never...I'll never forget you."


	9. Chapter 8

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Whatever obstacle comes your way, you gotta be prepared to jump over it! And I think that's what separates the legends from the regular artists. It's all in how you manage that success, and how you deal with the controversy when it actually comes.<em>

_Akon_

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapters will now be no more than 7,000 words. Also, a weekly release (if possible) stay tuned for another announcement at the end. Because...I love you all.*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Where the leafs dance.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha, three weeks later. Academy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>So King Awasa gave his daughter a long red kimono. Commenting that it's beauty rivaled Inari's red fur, she took the gift with grateful hands. Trembling that the gift would shatter like fragile glass. The Princess, Princess Koyuna, gave her father in return. One red rose. The rose was nothing special, however, what it meant was. <em>

_A bond, between daughter and father..."_ Naruto was reading a book he had found in the library. It was about myths and legends. Many of them concerning the times before Konoha came too be. One such tell was that of _the red rose. _

A story of family, which Naruto found himself very engrossed in. Like it was a second fantasy world, and this one. Though they he now had a family, a true home. Like he always wanted, one person wasn't there.

His precious old bear, Mokuzai.

He had been taken into the doctors that day to get a checkup. Making sure he didn't have what his Jiji did. Too his fortune he didn't, neither Yumi, nor Manto. Which they counted themselves as lucky. However, if that was luck, then the Gods commanding had a twisted sense of humor.

Naruto sighed, looking at the books once more. The instructor was going over lessons in stealth, something he already knew very well. _"One day, the daughter fell ill. Her father fearing her death, turned to the Goddess Amaterasu. The Goddess didn't understand why she would be prayed too in matters of death. So she asked The King. "Why does thou give prayers too me. I'm about the governess of the sun. Her light cannot stop death." _

_The King, his body weak from the praying he put into calling upon The Goddess. "Oh, Lady Wold, Lady of the fair red star. I'm seeking aid in finding a ritual, a ritual to summon your mother. Izanami. For she governs the lands of death. The world of Yomi." _

Naruto jumped at a loud cough, he looked too see the instructor tapping her foot. " . If you would be so kind as too state the _first _rule of stealth. Then by all means, go back to reading your book. However, if you want to _actually learn_ then set it aside." She demanded. Naruto just rolled his eyes, before closing his book.

Leaving a red flower petal as a book mark. "The first rule of stealth, is do not lure initial attention." The instructor looked at him, before nodding. She then began to give a speech about how initial looks set the tone for the the hidden.

Be it in shadows of night, or in the light of day.

The redhead boy just sighed, before reading his book. He kept looking at the picture of himself and Mokuzai. _"I need a way to visit you soon again Jiji. Sorry for not coming last week." _He never got an answer inside of his head, but still he apologized.

The bell ran out, signaling the class change over. Naruto got up, packing his backpack. Which was a small brown sack, with homemade straps. He quickly slung the object over his shoulder, and started to head for the door. He was stopped by the instructor. "We need too talk, ."

The redhead nodded, before sighing. "What is it, Miss Uranama?" The particular tone chosen was that of boredom. He didn't really feel like getting a lecture, he had gotten one from Yumi just yesterday, and it was about him not really leaving his room.

"If you cannot pay attention too me, in class. I'll be forced to flunk you. You have such a talent on the subject, and never did I suspect you would know the first rule. So, why don't you pay attention. Don't waste your talent." Naruto sighed again, before looking at her.

He found himself thinking about what to tell her, before he finally voiced it. "If I have such a talent, then why would you fail me?" The instructor simply grabbed her temple.

"Just because you have talent, means you don't get a free pass. This isn't the Red Moon Era. Where five year old children are graduated, and sent too die." She explained, "besides just...be normal, for once."

"I am normal, I was just reading a book." She rolled her eyes at him. He wasn't getting the hint. So she pointed at his cowl, before he finally caught on. "No...Old Man Hokage says I don't have too! I won't either, not until I'm ready."

"Well, you're going to have too take it off at one point, you can't keep hiding what you are to the other children. Or, even their parents. Many of these other children will be your teammates, if they pass." Naruto shook his head, before walking out the door.

The instructor, Uranama, walked into the hallway. "Have a good day Naruto." She spoke, Naruto simply shot her a thumbs up from behind his back. However, she knew that he wasn't really delighted with their talk. Having hit a nerve she wanted too hit.

"_Fine...freak, see if I care next time." _She stated in her mind, _"if you even make in any longer in this school." _

The next class was that of History, a favorite subject of Naruto's. He loved history, brave warriors fighting, protecting the ones they cared about. It was more or less the allure that the child loved, though some history stories ended with tragedy. Namely a few notable Konoha shinobi.

History also meant geography in a sense. Naruto could see a _current _world map. It was very distinct. Like the forest of Konoha were displayed, along with the rising mountains of Iwa and Kumo. Which was very keenly displayed.

On the map he could also chains of islands to the east of Konoha's homeland. The Land of Fire. Which was Kirigakure, a place of water, mists, and many other elemental spectacle pertaining to anything wet.

His introductory day was already gone, which was the study of the so called _Birth Period_. A period rumored, speculated, and often passed along as stories. So no real evidence could ever be obtained, just taught as legend.

Which was considerate, considering the various beliefs that came from the Era. Including the speculated period of_ Kuroi taiyō (Black Sun.) _However, this was considered more or less _Pre-Birth _legend.

Thousands of years old, thousand year story.

Today, Naruto was in for a treat. They were too study the _Clan Wars_. Which was _just _before the founding of Konoha. One of the first villages built on terms of alliance. Today's instructor was Manabu. A bald man, whose major wasn't exactly in the field of warfare.

However, he was an monk, who was given permission by The Fire Temple too teach the newer generations some history of their homelands, and their whole land. So, with a cough, he motioned for the class to rise. "State your name, and be seated as I motion."

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto sighed, "Naruto Yari." He then took his seat. He had decided to take Manto's last name, seeing that just three weeks after the death of Mokuzai. The boy's older brother, in attempt too strengthen bonds in the now _proper _family asked for Naruto too take his last name.

The boy readily agreed, and the paperwork was drawn up that day from the Hokage's office itself. The Hokage himself having signed it. Just one week after the man's death. He looked towards Sasuke, who nodded at him, smiling.

The raven haired boy, was getting used to the fact of his parents deaths. Yes, he would wake up sobbing sometimes at night. However, here and now was the present mindset. Along with get strong, and then see where life goes.

Really, a "_Nara-like" _policy as Sasuke stated once to Naruto. Who found it hilarious. Sasuke was surprised that the other children didn't recognized Naruto. Who even said he met them once, but it wasn't on good terms.

The children all finally took their seats. Naruto was sitting towards the back of the class. So no one could interrupt him reading, nor could he be caught reading _extra content_. Which made him happy, he had long since buried himself more into reading after Mokuzai's passing.

Anywhere he went, he had a book.

Where he slept, was a book.

All of them about either Warriors, or Legends.

Manto was happy that his little brother, now made official under law, was a blooming reading addict. Which meant the boy would only grow the more wiser as he became older, Yumi...on the other hand was happy. Though she wished he didn't bury himself inside war stories, and history.

She wanted her little brother to read some Poetry, some family oriented stories. Not something about death, or those died protecting something. Naruto, too satisfy his sister actually checked several Poetry books in the library.

However, they still laid unopened inside his room back home.

Naruto began to read the chapter assigned on the board, he huffed slightly. Having just returned to school last week, on a Friday no less, made him really bored. Now it was Monday...super. The boy then felt something hit the back of his head, and moved to look down.

A small paper ball was made into a square shiruken. Which had been thrown at him, it had a note on the front of it. _"READ ME!" _Naruto looked around, before picking up the note. The boy opened it, and found that the handwriting was very smooth.

Indicating someone with a formal education.

"_Hey, Naruto. It's Sasuke. Sorry to hear about your Jiji. Meet me at the playground's tree. Do not let any girl see this note. If you do, well...the picture of me ringing your neck is there. Enjoy." _Naruto flipped the edge down where Sasuke had drawn a picture of himself in stick form strangling Naruto.

The redhead felt a drop of sweat form on his head, before sighing. He tucked the note in his pocket. His thoughts trailed to as what Manto was doing now. His brother had been teaching a class for a the last two hours now. Naruto having already had his lesson with him at the first class of the morning.

Which involved a bit of choreographed staff dancing meant too just loosen the kids up. Naruto just felt bored. Knowing that he'll be practicing the same thing when he got home that day. Yumi would be at work, leaving Naruto and Manto by themselves.

The redhead focused on the book, turning the pages too another listing of clans back in the day. Along with known, thought, and possible locations or origin. He found that a clan by the name _Uzkuama _was from the _Eddy Woods_, which was a large island just north of Kirigakure, but east of Iwa.

For some reasons, be it curiosity, or some force of divine purpose. The boy checked the name in the glossary. He began to read about the Uzkuama Clan. Finding that they were in fact one of the fist clans to set up a village as well. Simply known as the _Eddy Village_ which was strange for a name.

It didn't have the ancient meaning of Hidden inside of it. Like Konohagakure, or even Kirigakure. Just Eddy. So Naruto, being curious dug a little more into the book. Finding the village was really almost part of the island, except the pictures shown were in black and white. Indication that the photos of the village were predating the newer technology developed over time.

What he saw was the definition of _Tsurīhagā_, or people which he had read in book that were mended with trees. Those who loved nature, and saw ways to bend with it, not force it away. The reading child found himself saddened however, as skimming through a passage.

He found out why they weren't really around any longer. Their flames had long since been extinguished. All by war. The Second World War too be precised. The bloodier of all of them, where over hundreds of thousands of civilians, Shinobi, and Samurai lost their lives. Simply over a Daimyo's son being assassinated by some idiot small village by the name of _Amegakure. _Which was aligned with Iwa, and Kumo.

Thus, when the Suna ninja called out too aid, Konoha answered. Kirigakure however, seemed to remain neutral.

Naruto simply read a little more about the clan, finding that they were extinct. The boy felt something in his heart break, something instinctual. He didn't know why he started to cry a little, but he did. Maybe somewhere deep down inside, he felt sorry for them.

Like he was one of them.

Naruto leaned his head back, looking out of the window. The teacher/monk wasn't going to lecture them today. It was free read day, for the next two days in fact. Then he would quiz them, before giving them some insight.

At least that was what Naruto had been told on Friday. The young Uzumaki simply blew some strains of hair out of his eyes. He noticed something though about being inside the school, sadly he might add, the green haired girl wasn't there.

She, too him, was really pretty. Sighing the boy looked at the clock, finding that the class nearly was over by the time he had finished researching the clan from the book. The next thing would be a Kanji class for him. Where he wouldn't see any of the other students he met on the one, the kid with the bowl style haircut.

The boy grabbed his belongs as the bell rang out, placing his book on the instructors desk. The monk looked at the boy smiling, "Come on back now." Naruto nodded, and went out the door. Finding that the hallways crowded with new students the boy walked towards the right side.

Trying to get out of incoming waves of other children, older and wiser then himself. The boy sighed clenching his books, how could none of the other kids recognize him. Especially Kiba, Shikamaru, and Rock Lee.

They had seen what he really looked like, maybe they didn't care. Or, maybe they just didn't want to speak about him. Fearing bad luck.

Naruto made his way through the crowd, and found the class. He slowly walked in, and began another boring hour of classwork.

* * *

><p>The hours went by, and finally. Finally! It was time fore recess. It was around twelve'o clock in the afternoon. Not really late, but still really long too Naruto. Who was used to running around, not being restricted. Granted he was always under constant watch by either Yumi, or Manto. So this was still a newer experience.<p>

Naruto walked throughout the playground, breathing in the fresh, clean air. _"Finally, a full hour of soothing outdoor air!" _Naruto thought as he walked the playground. He looked towards large oak tree with a single swing sitting on a branch.

No other children were around there. Most perferring to just hang out with each near the other part of the playground's set of various activities. Most of which Naruto didn't know of. However, he was out here with a purpose. Soon he walked towards the tree, and then felt a stick drop down near him.

He looked up to see Sasuke, smiling at him. "Hey...so I heard about your Jiji . I've been out sick for the last three days. So, my condolences." Naruto nodded, while smiling. It was nice too see Sasuke again, who was leaning against a tree.

Waiving a fan with his clan symbol crested into the weave, he looked at Naruto with a lazy look. "Want to come up, or not?" Naruto nodded, and began to ascend the tree. He wasn't a very fast climber, but he wasn't exactly new to it.

Slowly Sasuke scooted over too allow Naruto a seat on the branch next too him. "You got a good a seat? I don't want you busting your ass." Sasuke asked, while explaining his reasoning. Naruto nodded, and he flashed a smile. "Good. So, what's been new?"

Naruto sighed, "A lot. I mean...its different. Having a family, that's not your blood, but loves you all the same. Yet, prior to getting the house in middle class districts, we weren't what people called a _proper _family." Sasuke nodded, before looking at the clouds through the tree leafs. The redhead watched as several birds flew by.

"I just wished that Mokuzai could've seen it. My brother and sister are so happy...even they miss them. I can just _feel _it you know?" Sasuke looked at Naruto's blue eyes. He knew they held secrets, that _he _held secrets. However, he wasn't giving him a full story of what and his family were doing prior to coming into the middle class districts.

Naruto smiled, "but. I'm happy too. In a way, I met you. You're my very first friend. My best friend." Sasuke only laughed a little, it wasn't a funny intentionally, but circumstantially.

So he decided too joke with Naruto. "Naruto...if you have no other friends. Then how can I be the _best friend _you had. Kind of ironic." Naruto just shot him a glare, before laughing a little as well.

"Jeez, if you had a bad vibe, you'd been getting punched for that. That _almost _hurt my feelings." Sasuke chuckled a little, before looking down at the playground.

He then sighed, "So why do you avoid other children. Mainly the banshee Sakura? Is it because she gave a headache." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Having just heard a fight between Ino and her happened.

"Hey now, name calling is not nice. I mean, from what I hear she's one of your fans." Sasuke blanched slightly, before crossing his arms.

"I'm so screwed...I mean, I'm not worried." He nodded, trying to look brave. Though he wouldn't admit it. Two high grade academy students were vying for his attention. So, in a way. It felt like a threat. A threat being that if they found his hiding spot, they'd trapped him there.

"Hey be glad, she's cute Sasuke. I mean...I'm a little jealous." Naruto admitted, before blushing. Having just told Sasuke he had a crush on Sakura, but secretly he kept the crush for the green haired girl as well. He couldn't remember her name. He thought it was Fa, Fu, Fuukana, Fum, something along the measure.

The raven haired boy chuckled a little bit, "Don't be envious of me. You don't have too be on alert seven days a week, and all hours of the day. I swear, if I get this _gloomped _The Raven may lash out." Naruto laughed a little bit more, before smiling.

"Then I guess this little fox better run." Sasuke hardened his gaze at Naruto slightly, who was startled by it.

"Naruto...I have a question for you. Why do you always wear a cowl? Do have something wrong with your hair, head? Like a bald spot."

"N-no, it's just...I'm not used to anyone seeing my hair fully other than Yumi, or Manto. It's nothing like that."

"Look, Naruto. I'm not going to judge you. Just let me see, okay. I promise I'll never tell anyone."

Naruto heart thump rapidly, he was wanting too show his friend, but it was so embarrassing since it usually got him yelled at. "Okay Sasuke...promise you won't call me a freak?" He nodded, and from the way he always carried himself. Naruto knew he kept promises.

Slowly the redhead reached up, removing his cowl. Sasuke's eyes widen, having noticed that Naruto didn't have ears, well not where they should be. As the redhead pulled the rest of his cowl off, his two red-furred ears fluttered in the wind.

Already missing its home. Sasuke blinked for a few moments. Stunned at what he was seeing. "Well...go on. Say it, freak, monster...go on." Naruto resided, "You won't make me mad...I'll understand." Sasuke looked at the ears really quick, but out of curiosity...he reached out too them.

Naruto's ears fluttered to the touch, much like any dog's would. Which Sasuke found immensely humorous. In fact the Uchiha was downright impressed by his friends abilities. However, what he was thinking...wasn't exactly on the realm of reality.

"Okay nice one Naruto, now drop the **Henge**, I never seen it done so good before. Well...not since my mother...but, her seriously drop it." Naruto watched as Sasuke waited for him to drop this...Henge. Finally after a minute he figured it out.

Shaking, the redhead gathered the courage to debate his friend's reality. "Um...Sasuke-san...I can't drop this. Henge. As you called it, because I never anything. I never did a jutsu." Sasuke was actually close to laughing out loud now.

He had too admit it, the joke was very good. Trying to look like a half fox like being, and even had a backdrop story too it. It was kudos for the redhead Uzumaki at the moment. "Sasuke...I'm being serious. It's not funny, only The Hokage, and my family know about this...well. Kiba, Rock Lee, and Shino probably don't remember me."

Sasuke rubbed a tear out of his eye, the amount of laughing was strenuous on him. However, he then noticed that Naruto looked crestfallen. Having not taken down the Henge, and then Sasuke notice the ears once more. They felt warm, as if blood was running through them.

Something a Henge never mimics, actual blood flow. Which why the one sure fire way to identify someone in a Henge by the five senses, is to _feel _them. Right now, he grabbed Naruto's ears. A little hard by the expression on Naruto's face indicated. "Oh...my God. They're really real, how...when."

Naruto sighed before looking down. "Sorry...I should've told you the first day we met. I'm not human." Sasuke kept looking at the ears, having retracted his hand off of them. Naruto sat there, embarrassed by the bravery he shown to show his ears.

Sasuke looked at him, before sighing. "Naruto...is that why you asked me to call you a freak, or a monster?" He nodded to Sasuke's question. His friend sat there, his hanging down. Showing deep emotional distraught. The boy looked at the younger, before smiling softly.

"You're...special." Naruto head snapped up, before seeing Sasuke's smile. Even he would admit it eerily mimicked the ones Itachi used to give him. While he was training the said boy. "Seriously, so what if you got...cat ears." Naruto blinked slightly, before slowly feeling a smile come on too his face.

A few tears rolling down his eyes as well, he felt acceptance. "They're not cat ears idiot...they're fox ears." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No, they got a little of black tip on them, plus foxes have longer ears." The redhead began to laugh a little, and he knew what Sasuke was trying to do.

"I'm not understanding the difference, some cats have plain colored ears too!" Sasuke snorted in response before punching Naruto lightly in the arm.

"Yeah, well...sure thing cat boy." The redhead blushed at the commented, before smiling brighter. Showing his teeth, which had slightly larger canines than normal. The boys began to laugh a little more.

None of them heard the bell ring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hokage Office, an hour later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dad, Umiko is sick again. What should I do?" <em>

"Wet cloth, across her forehead, have her relaxed on her back. If she demands anything, get. It. Then, and there. Do not argue."

"_Well, then please tell me where I can find pickled syrup! Please, I'm gonna die here!" _

"That's highly unusual of a request, but doable. Just go down to the market, I'll have one my ninja waiting there with the supplies. Also, you may have to come in today. We have the meeting with the Takigakure Representative, and the charming little beetle accompanying her."

"_Riiight, anyway. I'll be sure to be on call. Just make sure it'll be last minute. So that way I don't get yelled as much." _

"I will, love you Hanzo."

"_Love you too father." _

The Hokage's phone hung up, before he saw the stack of paperwork on his desk. The man only wanted to scream at the massive pile in front of him. _"Mission failures, success, complications, a new Icha Icha Paradise...wait. Oh. Yes, oh thank you..." _Hiruzen reached down, and picked up the lumping letter.

He opened it, and wasn't disappointed. There in front of him, in full mastery. _**Icha Icha Paradise: Whirlwind city. **__"Jiraiya, you're the third son that I wished me, and Biwako had. You sly, cheeky devil. Hehehehe, when should I have a crack it. Now...later, now!" _The man threw envelope, failing to notice a slip of paper pass from under it.

The Hokage slowly opened the book, before the door clicked. Let it be known, elderly men can be perverted, and right now...Hiruzen was in a position many men feared. Admiring a book, especially a _delicate subject _book and getting called on it.

So quickly the man opened his desk drawer, and slammed it!

Ura, his assistant walked. "Hokage-sama. Lady Aonami is here to see you." The Hokage lightly blanched, before he looked at the clock. Finding that somehow...an hour passed by. "My Lord...are you okay? You're bleeding from your nose."

The Hokage looked at a small droplet of blood on his desk, before sighing. "I'm fine, anyway...Ura. Hand me some paper towels. I'll have too clean my desk for a moment." She nodded, before heading back too get the items requested.

However, there on the floor she saw an envelope. "Sir, there is a note laying on the floor." The Hokage looked down, and blushed lightly. How could he have been so stupid...of course he had requested Jiraiya him as well.

He never expected the book at the same time. _"Cheeky bastard...probably bad news. _Thank you Ura." She nodded, and quickly went out of the doorway. He bent over, and picked up the piece of paper.

Noticing it was recently wrote, which was a clear sign he was at least three days out. _"Hiruzen-sensei. I'm writing too inform you that I'll be unable to return to the village anytime soon. I have received information about __**Cobra**__, and __**Rainstorm**__. I'll have too be outside for a little longer. I cried after getting your letter, his son is alive! Anyway, when I get back. I'll be sure too teach him what I can. _

_I'll be back around seven months time, maybe longer. Depends the women I have to bed for information, the money I have shelve out, or just in all assassins I have too dodge. Anyway, __**Desert Rose **__is currently unknown. Her fellow monks went to the __**Ever clear ocean filled with trees.**_

_No sign of __**Bombshell.**_

_This is __**Frog **__writing off." _

"_Very good, but Desert Rose should have reported into by now. No one, save a few villagers from ports travel to __**that **__island. I hope no one is deviling it." _The Hokage looked up to see Ura cleaning off his desk.

"Sorry Mi'lord, you're were reading. I decided to get the blood drops for you. Anyway, Lady Aonami is still waiting for your council. She has brought her daughter as her charge." The Hokage nodded, before looking at the chocolate eyed assistant.

"Send her in."

The woman nodded, and quickly walked out of the room. Quickly Hiruzen got the papers into drawers inside the desk. Putting the most valuable of documents in front of him. Those documents would have too be done before he left tonight. So, with a heavy sigh. He waited for the door too open.

Finally after a few minutes, it did, and in stepped a voluptuous green haired woman. She bowed in respect, before smiling. "Hiurzen...it's been so long."

The man nodded, "Like wise...your mother would be proud of you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Academy, two hours later. After school let out.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"<em>This...is."<em>

"_Stupid..." _

Sasuke, and Naruto thought out with each other. They were currently sitting in class with dunce hats on. They had accidentally skipped the rest of class that day. After getting a light chastising from Manto, Naruto was sent to one side of the room. His cowl now re-adorning his head.

Sasuke was looking he was about fall asleep, they had little too nothing to do. Plus most of the subject matter he had been given too study he knew. Iruka looked at them, before getting a serious look on his face. "I must leave the classroom for a few minutes, stay here." He ordered.

The man walked out, before heading down the hallway.

Naruto looked towards Sasuke, "hey dude. So, when is this detention thing over?" Sasuke held up one finger.

"One hour." He heard Naruto slam his head into the desk.

"Crud...hey, why did you think I used a Henge. You know up in the tree?" Sasuke sighed, before smiling.

"You know how to use chakra don't you, it's the first thing we learn entering the academy?" Sasuke was disappointed when Naruto shook his head. The redhead sighed, before looking at him.

"No, I haven't had the chance yet. Nor have they told me how to unlock it." Sasuke nodded, before getting an idea. He whistled at Naruto, too get him the notice the open window. He nudged his head towards it.

"Wait...we can't..." Naruto started to say, before Sasuke appeared in front of him.

"Bull crap, besides we were five minutes later than everyone else. Me refusing too rat you out got me here, if these people want to be ignorant, then let them be so on their own minds. Now take y hand, and we'll get out of here." Naruto chuckled a little, before taking Sasuke's hand.

"Why are you _breaking _us out?" Sasuke just smirked, before they began to run towards the window. Unknown to them, Iruka was watching. Sighing, he was happy too see the fox boy become friends with the Uchiha.

"_I'm not going after them. Nor am I reporting them. Mizuki you shameless bastard."_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke dashed across the streets. Quickly running, both them still held each others hands as they laughed along the way. Naruto had to keep his cowl on by holding his hand on it they were moving so fast, though it was thanks to Sasuke's chakra. "Where are we going?!" Naruto asked.<p>

"I'm gonna teach you how to unlock your chakra dobe, now shut up, and hang on!" Sasuke stated, using his enhanced strength to piggyback Naruto. Who was having problems hanging on. A chakra enhanced jump sent them over a fence.

Naruto watched as Sasuke jumped at least twenty feet into the air on each bound, he felt like a bird! "Man...you're so cool." Sasuke merely smiled, before they landed on a street. Naruto got off of him, where he then resumed his run with Sasuke. The raven haired boy was holding back that day of the race with Naruto, if he wanted, he'd would've won easily.

They found themselves a long stretch of houses, with one in the middle being like a little castle. "Naruto, I'm taking you too that house on the hill in the middle. My house. When you are inside, please remove your shoes." Naruto nodded, and dashed with Sasuke.

It was very lonely in this corner of the village, since no one but Sasuke and his servants lived here. The duo arrived at the front gates, where Sasuke pressed a button. "I'm home Akira, please open the gates." The buzzer beeped, before finally over a static was heard.

"_Welcome home Lord Sasuke. Please enter with your friend." _

Naruto smiled as the gates open, and it was like being in heaven. There in the front yard was a small pond, which had a small red wood bridge across it. Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Impressed?" Naruto could only nod in response, before they walked up to the door.

Quickly the two boys removed their shoes, and Naruto was ushered inside by Sasuke who closed the door. The house the highest standard. Everything inside was new, fresh, and clean. Several maids came by, grabbing Sasuke's backpack. "Welcome home Mi'lord."

Sasuke nodded at the maid, before motioning her to leave. Naruto noticed the looks they gave him. They weren't glares, but more of them sizing him up. Seeing if he would a be a threat to their Master/Master's son. Since they had been employed by Mikudo, and Fugaku years ago.

"Okay Naruto...follow me. Akira!" The head maid, a elderly woman stopped. She turned bowing to Sasuke. The boy smiled, "please hand me a key to my father's dojo." She nodded, and went to her key chain. She plucked the key from the ring, and handed it too Sasuke.

"Please don't hurt him too much my Lord."

"I'm not sparing with him...yet, but I'm gonna help him unlock his chakra. It's something simple."

"I understand Sir."

She watched as the two boys walked away. The elderly woman's smile only brightened. _"I'm happy to see your son finding a friend among his troubled times. Especially with one looking so happy, it would only serve Master Sasuke better." _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fugaku's Dojo.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto, and Sasuke entered the large spacious room. The boys looked at each other before nodding. "Naruto please take a seat at the pedestal near the statue of the God Susanoo. It's a placed closest to the most silent part of the house, and Dojo. Have you ever meditated?" Naruto shook his head, making Sasuke grab his temple a little.<p>

"Okay...well. Get ready for a lot of boring explanations then."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Kokoro no ishi**_

_**(Will of the heart.)**_

* * *

><p><em>Whatever obstacle comes your way, you gotta be prepared to jump over it! And I think that's what separates the legends from the regular artists. It's all in how you manage that success, and how you deal with the controversy when it actually comes.<em>

_Akon _

* * *

><p><strong>*Poll is up, announcement that would have been in the previous chapter, in this one. Sorry.*<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Nine: The different dream.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown Location inside Sunagakure.<strong>_

* * *

><p>A very large sandstorm was blowing across the deserts of Sunagakure. Inside the desert's most abundant gift was a caravan, with markings signifying neutrality, so they couldn't be traced or be marked as apart of another village. "This damn storm won't let up!" A man shouted, he was wearing a bear mask.<p>

A mask common to Konoha Anbu. Inside the storm beside him was a female. Who was wearing war paint, along just a masked that covered her eyes, but her lips were in plain few. Painted cherry red. "Shut it Yamato-san. After all we need too make contact with _**Desert Rose**__. _Then we can get out of this pit of dust, into my village of much heavier dirt." The female stated, her headband came into few.

It was a Sunagakure headband.

"How far was the camp, plus why did we have too bring so many workers with us?!" The bear masked Anbu, identified as Yamato complained. The wind whipped at his face, making his hood fly off of him, exposing short dark brown hair too the sandstorm. "Great!"

"Quiet, storms usually get worse inside the Demon Desert. We're so lucky too be inside the Great Dune Fields. South of that damnable place. So shut it!" The Sunagakure Konuichi yelled, trying to make the man shut up for once. He had been complaining the entire way.

The storm finally broke as they went up over another dune, only to met with the sight very few see. The winds hidden cloak gave way to their meeting point, which was a desolate temple complex. It was surrounded by workers, many of them hired from Suna themselves. "That explains the supplies, maybe our contact for Jiraiya is running the show here." The female questioned aloud.

"Must be, Jiraiya-san was always resourceful. Very resourceful." Yamato answered, he then saw a woman clad in a monk's robe walking towards them. She had long sandy brown hair, with hazel eyes, and tan skin.

She wasn't exactly plain looking, but wasn't all gorgeous, and had too be a resilient human-being to live out in the desert. A _**Desert Rose**_.

She looked as the caravan went past the ninja guarding them, having finally been escorted to where they were needed too be. "I see, Jiraiya sends me little boys, and little girls as information collectors. A resourceful man, but utterly barbaric in common sense." She drawled in a regal voice, before extending her hand.

"I am Nakizuna Agashi. A head female priestess inside the Wind Temple in the Southern Sand Isles." Yamato took her hand, bowing in honor. So did the female ninja, and they then looked at each other. She then smiled. "So, has curiosity struck you dumb tongued?"

"You could say that, what is that temple complex, it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen in history books. Especially on my village." Nakizuna waived her right hand towards ruins.

"What you are looking at is an old dusty temple. Possible from the pre-clan war era. Though it would be about three hundred years old at that point." The duo of ninja stared in wonder at the size, and it wasn't fully uncovered.

"So...found anything inside of it yet?" Nakizuna just waived her finer, before smirking.

"Ah ah ha, no no. My job isn't too tell what my business is. It's just too hand you information. Well, the biggest part of it involves the Sunagakure criminal Sasori." The Suna females eyes opened for a moment, before the relaxed. The female monk just waived it off.

"He's been missing. We known this for a while now." The female monk just laughed a little.

"Then you should know, that 's he's been recently spotted inside the village of Amegakure, wearing a Akatsuki cloak no less. A band of revolutionary mercenaries. They take high risk jobs, and high rewarding ones at that. So, if Sasori needed money, it'd be no surprise he'd go there. Anyway, that's all I have too say. Now come, let us have some tea, before I send you back into the storm." Yamato just sighed, before he looked at the woman.

"So, about the temple right there. What era would it be in, if it's pre-clan war." The female monk touted her finger about a moment, trying to think, before she finally snapped her fingers, and looked back at the ninja.

"It'd be around the Age of the empire, _**Uruku**_. Maybe around the _**Familiar Wars**_ at the oldest. Back when the Gods where first being worshiped especially that of Ashura, and Indra."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fugaku's Dojo, Konoha. Around sunset.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting crossed legged, along with Sasuke. The sun was going down now, and so was Naruto's hopes of entering his mind. He had tried, and failed too focus enough, and to stay still. Sasuke was rolling his eyes at this point at the excuses, before he sighed. "Guess it was a long shot. You aren't really schooled in meditation, so it'll be a moment before you get into it."<p>

The redhead uncrossed his legs, before leaning back. Popping a few air pockets in his vertebra in the process, and slowly got off the ground. "No sweat, we'll try it again. Right? Tomorrow?" Naruto immediately asked, and nodded.

"Yes tomorrow, same time. Now, would you like one of my servants too escort you home, or are you good to go?" Naruto, leaned his head back and forth, before smiling.

"I'm good Sasuke-san, I'll be fine walking home alone. Anyway, see you tomorrow at school." Naruto waived as he headed out the door, Sasuke just got up. He yawned for a moment, and then turned to the two training dummies. Sighing he got into a fighting stance, before lunging at the dummies.

He roared out, "Swallow turn kick combo!"

Naruto walked past the gates too the head Uchiha household when they were opened for him, he sighed sadly. _"Yeah tomorrow, I'll get it tomorrow!" _He mentally encouraged himself, before walking down the lonely street. Needless to say, he could almost feel like something was watching, but he knew he was alone.

He couldn't smell anyone's scent other than his own on the wind going towards him. The redhead straightened his cowl back out, before, walking into the more populated streets. Seeing traders sell their wears, though he could they were beautiful, knew he couldn't afford them.

The little boy found himself looking at a weapon shop too his right, where he saw the bowl haired boy from a few weeks ago. He was talking too some girl inside the shop who had bun-like hair, and large brown eyes. Naruto carefully walked past them, sighing.

"_How could I be your best friend, if I'm your only friend." _Naruto remembered Sasuke's joke, though it was not meant too harm. It made Naruto think a little bit more than usual on the subject of having friends, and slowly he came to a stop in his walk.

He looked to his right, and saw the Hokage monuments. Huge statue heads of the previous Hokage, all of them dying in battle. _"They had acknowledgment, friends, and all of the good stuff. I want something like that...maybe...no. It's foolish of me to think like that. I'll never be that good." _He chided himself, before closing his eyes.

He imagined himself wearing the long Hokage Robes, and wearing the Signature Hat. All the while, he was taller, more well built, muscular like in the comic book he once read. _"But...I'd look so cool. Maybe..." _He finally slammed his fist together, and a fire of determination burned in his eyes. _"Screw tomorrow! I'm going to unlock my chakra tonight! I'll stay awake all of the moon if I have too!" _

Naruto smiled as he began to think of the way Sasuke was running, and imagined himself doing the same things. Slowly he began to walk again, but soon it turned into a full blown sprint. _"I have too get home soon, Yumi will have dinner ready. Then I'll have all the time I need! I'll never give up until I feel that power coursing through me!" _Naruto stated, encouraging himself more and more.

"_I'll be the greatest ninja ever!" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yari household, thirty minutes later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi was hard at work over the stove, quickly mixing meats and vegetables together in a pot. She was making a stew from fish, and various vegetables. Including carrots, green beans, potato's, and among them were tiny bits of broccoli. She looked to see Manto doing his lesson plan for tomorrow, which he was writing in Romanji for Naruto until he learned Kanji. "Manto, shouldn't Naruto be out of detention by now?"<p>

"Yes...don't worry. He's fine, he's got several of the most elite of this village watching over him. I doubt anything would happen too him without them knowing." The young newly inducted instructor stated, taking a sip of tea.

Yumi closed the lid of the pot so the stew could boil, mixing the flavors. "I don't really much care, if they _are _elite. I want my little brother here...now." Manto rolled his eyes, before smiling.

"Speak of the devil..." He said before Naruto came into the kitchen, sweat was pouring down his face. "You go out for a run or something?"

"No...I was just visiting Sasuke's house. We hanged out for a few hours, and mediated...well I was learning how to meditate." Manto nodded, before smirking at Yumi. Who crossed her arms, and huffed. He was being too cocky for her tastes.

Naruto looked at them, before smiling at Yumi. "Mmmm, that smells good. What'ya cooking sis!" Yumi just shot him a glare, and stuttered slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki Yari! I've been worried sick about you. Next time you go to hang out with your friends, please tell me first. Or, have the school call." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, sweating nervously. She didn't know he and Sasuke bailed on the final hour. Which was good.

"S-s-sorry, I was just happy too be invited to my friend's house. It's huge by the way! It's the biggest house inside the Uchiha district, the one that looks like a small castle." Yumi nodded, before busting a small smile. She had been stressing over Naruto for the past hour now.

"It's fine, but please Naruto, just let me know. I know Manto is _totally _with you wondering about, but I'm not really into you freely roaming around unsupervised. Please just tell where your going next time." Naruto nodded, before feeling Yumi wrap her hands around him.

He returned her hug, trying too do so with all of his strength, which wasn't much at the moment. "I love you little brother, you are making me very proud. I'm sure Mokuzai-Jiji would be proud of you as well." He nodded, sighing. He missed the old man, but at least he still had Yumi, and Manto.

He'd be a lost soul without them.

Naruto took a seat at the table, and sat across from Manto. Who was reading up on what he was going to give Naruto tomorrow in Romanji. The redhead child smiled at the young man, who returned it. "Had a good day at school?" The redhead nodded in response.

"That's good, anyway, I'll be teaching a dance soon. It goes with the Yari clan fighting style. So you'll be a little ahead in my class. Maybe pass it along to your friend as well?" Manto suggested, "Also...as much as I implore your newly found freedom. Yumi-chan thinks that you're still too young." He looked around, and made sure she was gone from the room. He then smiled brightly at Naruto.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, just keep that cowl on this time. So the villagers won't distinguish you from any other redheads. But, Naruto, keep that smile you walked in with...it's been a while since I saw you so happy." Naruto nodded, listening withe very keenly honed attention.

"I will Manto, don't worry. I'm just still getting used too somethings ya know. I mean, you and Yumi...can I admit something?" He watched as Manto nodded, and Naruto smiled. "I actually call you mom and dad...in my diary. Please don't let Yumi know, she'll crush me." Manto eyes widened a little, but a warm smile only graced his lips afterwards.

He went back too reading his lesson plan, though he occasionally glanced up at Naruto. Yumi came back in, where she set the table for them too eat. The stew was then put out at the middle of the able, and since Naruto was the child. He had first rights.

The boy poured a small bowl of it, and then Yumi. Manto looked at it, and bowed in respect to his friend's cooking. "Let us give thanks, to the Lady of the land. Inari-no-Mikudo. For she give us food to quench hunger, and the fire too regrow it." Manto spoke, Yumi and Naruto bowed before slowly getting their wooden spoons.

Manto watched as Naruto ate, he noticed that the child was gaining some weight. Which was good since he weighed around ten pounds less than he should, and then he looked back Yumi. His thoughts were on the lines of how long they known each other.

Three years goes by quickly it would seem.

Yet, thick and thin. Him and her have been side by side, along with Mokuzai. Now it was just them, Naruto and her, along with himself. The two other bastards from before never showed up the next day, courtesy of beat down from a rival gang.

Finally, he looked back on himself. He had lost most of any hope of ever living a good life. Happy one at that. Now, here, he was _playing _brother and father too a boy that wasn't his, but in way is. A friend, who he takes care of as a wife, though she'd refused to take his last name. His thoughts left him a daze, and soon he found himself imagining some sort of crazy life.

Where He, and Yumi were the parents of Naruto Uzumaki. The fiery little redhead, probably would be brown haired and more human. However, he hoped that the boy would bare the same traits as he does now.

A unbreakable will.  
>A loving heart.<br>A caring gentle soul.

After all he's been through, Manto admitted too himself, he'd would've gave up long ago. Yet, the boy was clawing, fighting his way to respect. It saddened him, yet...made him proud. If Naruto only wanted too openly call them father and mother...it'd be more perfect. _"Yeah...that would be the life..." _

Slowly Naruto finished his first bowl, before noticing that Manto hadn't even touched his. "Are you okay Manto?" The man snapped out of his stupor, and looked at the redhead in front of him. He nodded.

"I'm fine little brother, I just got some things on my mind." Naruto nodded, and dismissed himself from the table, having felt satisfied with what he had ate. Yumi watched as Naruto walked towards his room. She looked at Manto.

With a concerned voice, she spoke. "Manto are you okay?" He nodded, before smiling.

"I'm more than fine Yumi-chan, I was just pondering the past...wondering about the future." He spoke, finally touching some of the stew. Which he then put into his mouth with the spoon. It was divine.

Yumi sighed, "somethings bothering you...what is it?"

The black haired man blushed slightly, "listen...I don't want you going loud over this. Naruto...he's, well has been writing us down in his dairy." Yumi then got an angry look at him, and then was about too yell. He quickly put his hand across his mouth, which prevented her from yelling. "He's been calling us mother and father...he told me when you left to get the rags for dinner."

Her eyes widened slightly, before finally tappering off. When Manto felt like she wasn't going to yell, he removed his hand. "How long?" He shrugged too her question. Having no idea how long in reality he'd been calling them such. Just that he'd been calling them such...recently.

"I don't really know, but...that's what got me thinking. I mean...I felt happy that he calls me father in his dairy. But, I feel like I'm taking the honor away from Mokuzai." Yumi nodded, agreeing slightly that he should feel honored. However, Mokuzai was more of a grandfather than father too Naruto.

Yumi then spoke, "Maybe he's starting to see us as a real family. Minus the marriage part. Besides, we're too young for that, and...there is really no attraction between us." She blushed, having told a little bit of an obvious lie. Since she had started to have feelings for him as well over the years. Manto sighed, before smiling.

"Well, how about when Naruto goes to bed, we meet up with some of coworkers. Go out for a little bit?" She nodded, and smiled. Slowly sliding her hand towards his, and he didn't bother to move his when her's connected.

"I wouldn't mind it...not one bit."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's room, a couple of hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto was knelt on a pillow, trying to employ some of the techniques Sasuke taught him too use. Such as getting comfortable, having holy figure in front of you, focusing on an object, and finally looking at oneself in a mirror.<p>

So far, ever since _retiring _for the night. Naruto had been awake, even hearing Manto leaving with Yumi somewhere. Probably going back too work, maybe getting called in earlier than usually. However, Naruto was currently trying to get a breakthrough in meditation.

Trying being the key word.

So currently, he was looking at himself in a mirror. Half naked, save his cargo pants he worn that day. His light, snow like skin glistening from the moonlight. He was sweating a little bit now, trying too focus, and focus hard at his own image. _"Come on work already!" _

Naruto sighed, having not felt one slight change. Not once! Slowly an hour slipped past him, followed by another. Still nothing, the redhead became red faced slightly. Being embarrassed very little at his failure, but hugely disappointed. Finally sighing, he laid his head back on his bed.

"Darn it..._I was so close._" He cursed childishly, while thinking of how close he had thought he came. He felt himself slipping for a moment, only too come back just within mere moments. It was rather annoying, so Naruto got up off of the floor.

Putting the pillow back on his bed.

He got a small little orange book, which was used for writing down his thoughts. He got out a pencil, and smiled. Though today was a marginally successful day. Having someone else accept what he was in all, but still, he felt like he needed to try harder.

How could he be a ninja, if he couldn't use chakra?! So slowly he began to write a rather moderate sized entry into the journey. Detailing what he had let Sasuke see, and how he felt.

* * *

><p>"<em>Date: February seventeenth.<em>

_Time: 10:10P.m. _

_Today was awesome, in a way. I was able to reveal my ears to the first time willingly to other people other than Manto, and Yumi. Well, by other people, I mean Sasuke Uchiha. The last of his clan, and honestly my only friend my age. _

_He's super cool, able to zoom around like a bird in flight on his feet. I want too do that one day, but it seems that I have trouble focusing in meditation. I was hoping to have __**it **__unlocked tonight, but __**it'll **__have to wait a little longer. _

_I was nervous, when Sasuke "confronted" me about my cowl. However, I have shown him my secret, and yet he didn't run away. Which was cool! I was so terrified of loosing a friend, but here I am still one up, and many more to come once I'm a ninja. _

_**My goal: **__Become the best ever."_

* * *

><p>Naruto put down his pencil, and hid the journal under his bed. Turning off his light, slowly, the redhead lowered his head to loving cold embrace of the pillow. A low growl escaped his throat when he felt how cold the pillow, but it was a more pleasurable growl, than anything. He pulled an orange blanket on top of him, and sighed.<p>

The redhead stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before finally his felt his eyes shut. He never bothered too fight the feeling either. He wanted to embrace the slumber, so he could awake anew, in a new day. He pulled an orange blanket on top of him, and sighed.

A brighter tomorrow. With one last breath Naruto closed his eyes fully, and began to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>?, ?, ?<strong>_

* * *

><p>The landscape, was draped in bright green. Long wheat like grass was what the field had, and too its far north laid a forest. A redhead was walking the said field, he noticed the sun wasn't beating down as usual. Slowly, he stopped his walking. Coming across what appeared too have once been a temple.<p>

Slowly the boy walked up too it, not having seen the previous times he's been in the fields. This wonderful dream providing him with a world away from the world he knew. He noticed that the temple's structure was ancient, but it was also flooded!

Naruto looked at a hole in the center of it, and found it had a staircase. The redhead only thought about one thing, adventure! So he quickly ran too the stairs, and went down the steps. Quickly. The rapid sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls, too Naruto it was music.

Inside this world, he was the master.

He came too a large flooded corridor. Looking much like the sewers he had once lived in, and the air inside of it was thick and heavy. However, the weirdest things too him were the pipes. They were a total of nine pipes along a wall.

Each was a set of two colors, and each were humming different melodies.

The red pipe, which glowed the brightest. Hummed loud, almost boastful in a way. Naruto went too touch it, but the heat hitting his palm made him recoil. This made him wonder one thing...when had he created these?!

The blue pipe was a softer hum, almost gentle, reserved. Naruto felt the pipe was cold, and for some reason. Felt beckoned to follow it. So, slowly the boy walked the long hallways of the underside of the temple he had found.

Something he didn't create, in his own mind? That was impossible...he merely chalked it up too his own mind creating something out mere skimming thoughts, and ones he couldn't remember. Or, be bothered trying with.

The boy kept following them until he came too a large door. Slowly, he pushed the doors open. They had a strange language on them, unlike the Kanji he was learning. It seemed...a more ancient form.

The first thing he felt, was dry air.

He overlooked what appeared too have been a huge desert, however, too his north was a large set of structures. That looked like a village, however, he didn't feel pressed to go there. When he turned to look back at the door, he found it was gone.

Gone, as if it had never been there too begin with.

Naruto gulped audibly, and found the his heart beating more rapidly. However, when he turned his body to the village. The heart felt as if it slowed, and so turned towards where the doors were again. It got faster.

It was very confusing too him. However, slowly, he started walking. Soon coming upon two shrines, with a third one in the middle. He found two large spheres, both at least four times the size of his new home.

Which was like around nine hundred square feet.

Slowly, he focused on the shrines, each had a different marking. Also in the center shrine was cylinder like object. Naruto walked towards it, and it seemed to pace his heartbeat even faster. He reached his hand out to it, and found it started too spin.

Rapidly so. However nothing happened. So Naruto reach out to the others. He found that the balls of...whatever they were made of, slowly begin to flow towards him. When they touched his palms, he felt heavy.

Really heavy!

Falling too his knees, Naruto began to scream out in pain! How could he be in pain?! It was his dream, why was he in pain?! He reached out too the middle shrine, and found whatever energy that went into him slowly flowed towards it.

The cylinder object began to speed rapidly, glowing a very bright blue. Almost white! The sudden stop of the cylinder was accompanied by a huge bell ringing. With it, Naruto's world flashed white...and he saw nothing now.

Save himself. Which was staring at himself, and that this one had red eyes, nine tails...along with claws. Naruto felt his hand reach for himself, only for himself too walk away. Slowly fading away, he felt a familiar warmth wrap around him.

He could see two very pale hands wrap around him, but saw none a body connected too them. The child noticed another feature about them, they were more manlike. Other than the time he had a nightmare about the fox.

Which felt more feminine, though with its tails merely caressing him. Slowly Naruto just fell into the need to sleep, even his own dream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto's room. Three hours later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up, sweaty, and burning hot. He went to jump out of bed, only to careen against the door he was going to run too. A good ten feet away from the bed. Naruto started to breath heavily. He felt his arms vibrating, his legs vibrating.<p>

Everything was vibrating, "what...what is happening!" He shouted, before running into the kitchen. However, he severely misjudged his speed, and smashed into the table. He felt to the ground with a "uuf!"

The boy felt a board in the flooring snap, he looked to down to see a nail bending on his elbow. Though no sign of a scratch was shown. "Wh-what?! I...I...Yumi!" He shouted, the silence was deafening too him as well. He didn't know why, but the feeling was more focused.

So was his eyesight, he could see into the dark parts of hallway. Which were normally pitch black, he could smell the old stew outside in the trashcan! The boy then had one person on his mind, someone who could probably make sense of this.

Sasuke!

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Announcement.*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>So, I hope you liked the chapter. It was a wee bit shorter than the last one. However, as it stands the story is picking up some speed. Anyway, Scarease's OC clan had its intro into the chapter. So, expect a little more. Here, and there man. <em>

_The last chapter I (dumbly) forgot too announce a poll I was planning, along with some elements I'd be experimenting with from other Anime. Namely the Fate Series, Inuyasha, and Avatar (yes it counts as Anime to me) Point being. There will be some minor elements from these stories, into this one. I'd really like to do a (crossover...sort of) with Gilgamesh being the main center of the arc. _

_Though the power balancing issue forms, since if he was (for real read this) put into the Narutoverse. He may even be a little more powerful than Madara Uchiha. Which is saying A LOT! Being a literal Demigod won't help this happen either. _

_Since I'll have to go into a LOT of detail about the deities, even if...they were immortal too begin with. Which makes me beat around the bush on it. _

_Now as for the polls, pairings, and such...I have come up with some ideas for pairings (namely for Rock Lee, Neji, Sasuke*, Gaara, and Yugito Ni* along with Killer Bee) The ones with this * by them, is really complicated. Since the story is being developed into the future. _

_I've come too an impasse on scenarios with Naruto vs. Sasuke. You know the biggest/most emotion fight inside the Narutoverse. Which had literal brother against brother. It was done beautifully inside the canon story. _

_I'm hoping to capture the same magic. _

_Anyway, that'll be my little secret until it's done, and served too you all. _

_Anyway the poll is for an element(s) Naruto could learn before he leaves the Academy into Genin rank. Mainly I want to explain only two, so that the choices will be a little easier too make. (Poll is up by the way) _

_Yang: If this decided too be chosen, I could turn Naruto into a beginning medic. Which would actually add on too his caring personality. Honestly, it would be awesome to have this. However, I think its high time I get a second take from the people. _

_Yin: The Dark element is mainly used for Genjutsu practice. Molding reality, and shaping it too confuse opponents. Leaving them very vulnerable. If this is chosen, Naruto could learn this from simply experimenting a little with the Clone Jutsu. Which would be later in the story. _

_**Note: None of these aren't set in stone. Just ideas too think about. **_

_Anyway, happy weekend, and good morning. _

_-Blaze._


End file.
